Remember: A Twist in time
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Danny hears cries for help from a strange portal, he quickly fly inside and save the endangered teen. But to his shock he had just saved Ember, and prevented her death. Danny must find a way out of the 70s and back home, he will also start to see Ember in a new way. Secrets, lies, and love... will one of those reasons make Danny stay in the past?
1. Amberline McLain

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Amberline** **McLain**

 _1970's_

"Amberline! You are not wearing that!" Mr. McLain shouted at his teenage daughter, glaring at her strange rocker outfit.

"Dad! I'm just staying home and doing homework! Why can't I wear this?" Amberline asked as she pushed her brown her behind her ears.

"And remove the goth makeup!" Mr. McLain said. Ember looked in the mirror and sigh in annoyance, she loved doing her makeup like this. She had started to make her signature makeup around her eyes, "Now!"

"Alright..." Amberline whispered in a soft voice, Amberline sigh and went back upstairs in order to change into appropriate clothing. Amberline stood in front of her mirror with her turtleneck shirt and her knee long skirt, she sighs with her leggings and shoes. "One day... I'll be a famous singer..." Amberline mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. McLain said while she stood in the doorway, "Aren't you suppose to be studying?"

"I'm going to... I just had to change clothes" Amberline said as she started to whip her makeup off, "I'll be done in a minute"

"Alright," Mrs. McLain said with a firm tone. Amberline heard her mother go down the stairs, she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

"One day... " Amberline whispered

 _Present_

 _Two years after Phantom Planet_

"I can't stand it anymore! Danny! You hardly pay any attention to me..." Sam shouted at her boyfriend, who so happened to be Danny Phantom, the hero of the world. Danny was gaining a lot of attention from the world and the media, the press were like animals, they followed him mercifully and did anything to get the latest story. And Sam had it, she was tired of being followed by the press since she was his girlfriend, she was tired of hardly seeing him, she was tired of this life she had because of him.

"What do you want me to do? I can't stop this!" Danny said while Sam walked around his room, "We simply can't go back to how it was"

"Well, I wish we could!" Sam said as she sat on his bed, "You have no idea how annoying this is...!"

"I have an idea, Sam!" Danny said as he crossed his arms, "You think they're bad with you? They're even worsted with me!"

"Can't you do anything? Stop glorify yourself and do something!" Sam shouted

"I'm not glorifying myself! Do you think I want this? I thought you would be more supportive!" Danny shouted back.

"How can I be supportive when you hardly pay attention to me?!" Sam said as she sat up, "You don't even hug me anymore!"

"What are you talking about?!" Danny said staring at her in disbelief, "I wanted to go out with you last week! You brushed me off like nothing"

"It's over Danny! I'm tired of this..." Sam said in a cold tone. Danny frowned at her, he couldn't believe how selfish Sam truly was.

"Fine, it's over! We're done! I don't need your shit and I'm tired of you!" Danny said as he turned ghost, "But don't forget whatever happens after this is because of you! Don't hate the future you have because of decision you make!"

"Whatever Danny! We're done! Just take your new life because I don't want to be a part of it!" Sam said. Danny growled softly, he turned intangible and flew out through the wall.

 _1970_ _'s_

On another Friday day in the month of September, Amberline walked around the hallways of her high school, Casper High. She didn't have any friends, no one wanted to be her friends, she was alone like always.

"Nerd!" a teenage boy shouted while he dropped Amberline's books on the ground, "Loser!"

 _"I hate my life….."_ Amberline whispered softly as she bends down and started to pick up her books, " _I hate it…."_

"Hey" Amberline looked up at the young boy smiling at her, he bends down and help her picking up her books. "That guy is a jerk, right?" he asked.

"Oh….. hm… yes….." Amberline whispered in a shy voice, "Thanks…."

"Hey! Want to go out sometime?" he asked while he places a book in her arms, pushing some of his away from his face. "How about tonight?" he asked with a smile.

 _"What the…. what's going on? Why is he….. so nice to me?_ " Amberline couldn't understand why this boy wanted to go out with her, what was his motive, and what did he see in her? Amberline was simply a nerd, she didn't have any friends, she was self-conscious of herself, and dreamed of being a singer.

"So you in? Tonight at the movies?" he asked while he leaned against the lockers, "Show up at nine got it!"

"Oh….. hm….. alright…," Amberline said, the boy nodded his head and walked away. Amberline pushed some of her behind her ear and tried to understand what had just occurred, she was going on a date?

Amberline smiled a bit and quickly went home in order to get ready for her very first date, Amberline entered her home and place her things down.

"Hey," Amberline said as she went to the fridge, "I'm home"

"Amberline…. Doing your homework now?" Mrs. McLain asked while she prepared dinner for her, "I expect you to be in bed by eleven!"

"Oh…. Are you doing somewhere?" Amberline asked while she watched her mother

"Your father and I are going out," Mrs. McLain said as she places the dinner into the oven, "So you'll be alone tonight"

" _Prefect…. I can go on my date_ " Amberline nod her head and went upstairs. A few minutes have passed and Amberline watched has her parents left the driveway, she joyfully jumps around in her arm, finally having some freedom do whatever she wanted. Amberline quickly got changed in her rocker clothing, she made her signature makeup before going downstairs.

 _Present_

Danny shot through the sky, trying to blow some steam of his very recent breakup. Danny growled, he couldn't understand why Sam broke up with him and over a stupid reason, she was tired of her new life? He understood the media was annoying and they had no private life anymore, but he had thought the two of them would stay strong and faced it together but clearly he was wrong.

 _"That selfish... What's wrong with her?!"_ Danny flew around a bit when suddenly he saw some strange portal, he immediately stops and stared at it.

"What's going on? A portal?" Danny asked while still examining it, "What kind of portal it is?"

"HELP! HELP!" Danny's eyes widen in shock there was no mistake someone was in danger, but he would have to go through this portal without even knowing what kind it is.

"I have to save them!" Danny felt some strong presence over him, telling him to save this person and go into this strange portal. Danny quickly flew in the portal, traveling along a white tube before existing above a house fire.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" The mysterious woman shouted in a desperate cry.

"Hold on!" Danny shouted as he flew down. Danny quickly turned intangible and flew down, passing through the flames harmless and feeling a bit of the heat. Danny followed the screams upstairs and to a room, he saw a teenage girl sitting in the corner of her bedroom with the flames getting closer. Danny quickly took her in his arm and phased through the wall, he flew at a safe distance before placing her down. "Are you alright?" Danny asked the burnt with her burned off ponytail, the strange girl moves her hair a bit and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Thank you..." The girl mumbled as she places her hand on his chest, taking a moment to catch her breath and to calm down. "Thank you so much... I..." The girl finally looked up at her rescuer, she couldn't believe her eyes, he was very handsome and she was smitten. The girl felt a blush coming, she quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't see it, she simply adored his green eyes and his Snow White hair, and his kind face.

"It's no problem, Danny Phantom," Danny said as he backed away and offered his hand to her.

"Oh..." The girl turned back and stared at his hand, she shyly smiled a bit and held his hand. "I'm... Amberline McLain" Ember said in a shy voice.

 _"Amberline McLain... wait… McLain? It…. It can be... Ember McLain...?!"_ Danny was in shock but made sure she wouldn't see it on his face. Did she say, Ember McLain?! Danny took another look at this girl, she burned off ponytail, her makeup, her face... Danny had prevented her death; he had changed the course of time.

"Hm... Are you alright?" Ember asked while still shaking his hand, "Danny?"

"Oh... Hm... Yes, I'm here and... Hm... Are you sure you're alright, Amberline?" Danny asked once more still unable to believe it was his foe, or not anymore more since he prevented her death.

"I'm fine….. but can you call me Ember instead?" Ember asked with a smile. Danny simply got the final answer he needed, he was certain this was Ember McLain, his enemy in the near future or what was supposed to be the future.

"Ember?" Danny asked acting innocent, not wanting to tell her the truth just yet.

"Yeah! It's my stage name because I want to become a singer!" Ember said as the sirens were suddenly heard, "It's my dream to become a famous pop singer!"

"I'm…. I'm sure you will" Danny said with a smile

"So what are you?" Ember asked while she examined this strange boy.

"Oh….. well I'm a-!"

"Amberline!" Ember looked back and saw her parents running out of the car, she glances back and saw Danny had disappeared.

 _"Where did he go?"_ Ember looked around before staring back at her house in flames, the realizations she could have died tonight.

"Amberline!" Mrs. McLain shouted as she quickly took Amberline in her arms, kissing her on the cheek, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…. Someone saved me" Amberline said hoping her strange hero wasn't too far, "He saved my life"

"What do you mean? There no one here" Mr. McLain said while he looked around, seeing the firefighters putting out the flames on their home.

"Amberline….. you could have been killed…. What happened?" Mrs. McLain as she worriedly held her daughter in her arms, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know….. I fell asleep and when I awoke….. the flames were almost at my door" Amberline explained while she hugs her mother back, "I couldn't escape….. no window, the hallway was blocked…. I thought I was going to die…. Until…. He saved me"

"He? Why isn't this hero of yours here?" Mrs. McLain asked as she whips some tears away

"I don't know…. But I want to see him again" Amberline said with admirations of her handsome hero.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continued Reading for My hero

 **End**


	2. My hero

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **My hero**

Danny flew back into the air and tried to find the portal, he had to go back to the past and get back to his own time.

 _"Where did it go?!"_ Danny asked himself while he searched the sky, Danny quickly flew around this strange decade but without fail. " _Where am I?_ " Danny flew down, he transformed into his human half not sure if this decade knew about ghosts or not.

"You phony!" Danny looked back, he quickly noticed the strange clothing and a few signs of peace. Danny walked a bit, he needed to find where he was and most importantly the decade.

" _I need a newspaper_ " Danny mumbled as he walked down a street, _"Newspaper…. Come on…._ "

Danny walked down a few more streets before he finally found a newsstand, Danny quickly ran towards the stand and looked at the newspapers.

" _Amity Park news…._ " Danny read, he was relieved he was in Amity Park, he moved his eyes to see the year, " _1975_ "

"19…. 19… 1975….." Danny's eye twitches slightly, he slowly turned back, "I….. shit…."

 _A few days later_

Amberline couldn't stop thinking about her mysterious hero, Danny Phantom. Amberline had never felt this before, he was kind to her and she was smitten.

"Amberline!" Mrs. McLain shouted while she walked in the bathroom from their hotel, "Are you ready for school?"

"Do I have to...?" Amberline mumbled knowing her classmates will be disappointed to see her alive, "Can't I stay here for today?"

"Hm... Alright... You've been through a lot" Mrs. McLain said, Amberline eyes widen slightly, she never thought her mother would allow her to miss a day of school. Amberline quickly got changed and went downstairs for breakfast, she walked around the lobby when her eye caught some things.

"Hm... Okay, hold on I think I have a five somewhere..." Danny mumbled while he dug in his pockets.

 _"is that him...?"_ Amberline quickly walked up towards him, _"it looks like him... But..."_

"Hey," Amberline smiled as she taps his shoulder, "Hm... You look familiar?"

"Me?" Danny asked trying not to be too nervous about this encounter, "Hm... We never met"

"Oh... I'm Amberline but I prefer Ember" Ember said with a blush, she wasn't sure if this boy was her mysterious hero but he has handsome has him, but her heart was stolen by her hero when he saved her life.

"Danny..." Danny said as he smiled back at her. Danny was a bit surprised that Ember hadn't recognized him, but mind you, Danny had fooled the entire planet for almost two years.

"Nice to meet you," Amberline said with a smile, not being her shy self so many people are used to see. "So what are you doing here?" Amberline asked

"I need to stay somewhere... I'm out of town..." Danny said while he rubs his hair

 _"I'm out of my decade! I should have known that portal was a time one..."_ Danny smiled and lowered his hand. It didn't take Danny long to figure out his situation, he was stuck in Amity Park 1975, and he had no idea how to go home.

"Oh! Hm... How much do you own the guy?" Amberline asked as she motioned to reception.

"Hm... I still need fifty bucks" Danny said while he continued to go through his pockets.

"Here" Amberline quickly took out her wallet and gave reception the money, she smiled back at Danny, "And now you can stay a few nights"

"Oh... You didn't have to..." Danny said a bit embarrassed to have another person pay for him, and because it was Ember his enemy... Well, a former enemy.

"It doesn't matter money wise if that what worries you," Ember said as she put her wallet away, "My dad works in business and is going for president of his company, my mom is a housewife"

"Oh..." Danny said he wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to reveal too much of himself.

"So... Where are you from?" Ember asked

"Wisconsin!" Danny blurted out like an idiot, he kicked himself for acting like an idiot. Wisconsin was the only state that came to mind, "uh... Yeah, Wisconsin..."

"That's great!" Ember said as she chuckled slightly

"Uh…. Yeah…." Danny smiled while he glances away from her, "So…."

"Do you want to boogie?" Ember asked Danny looked at her a bit confused about what she just said.

" _Boogie? Is this really Ember?_ " Danny scratched his head slightly, " _What's going on?_ "

"Oh…. Don't you use the word boogie in Wisconsin?" Ember asked noticing his discomfort

"Uh….. not really," he said

"Oh! Well, boogie means to have fun" Ember said, she had never met someone like this before, he was kind and patient with her.

"Oh…. Sure lets…. Boogie, right?" Danny asked with a confused look, Ember chuckled and nodded her head. Ember took his hand and pulled him to the buffet, " _This can't be Ember…. Why is she so nice to me….. we're enemies and nothing else!_ "

Ember and Danny walked around the city, Danny felt a bit weird, he had never stayed this close to Ember like this before. The closest the two were was doing their first encounter and Ember had quickly parted them, and since then Ember could hardly stand him.

"That's kind of funny," Danny said with a chuckle. Danny couldn't believe it, he was having fun and with Ember McLain of all people, "Got another joke?"

"Yup! So-!"

"SOMEONE STILL TRAP INSIDE!" someone shouted. Danny quickly ran with Ember right behind him, the two turned the corner and saw an apartment block in flames.

" _What's going on?_ " Danny watched has the flames broke some windows, he backed away slightly while the firefighters pushed people back.

"Oh my gosh!" Ember covered her mouth with her hands, she suddenly felt strange as the memories returned. Ember and her family still had no idea what had caused the fire, and it seems this mysterious fire is going around.

"We can save them" Danny overheard, he looked back and saw the fire chief while he stared at the burning building, hearing the desperate screams of innocents lives inside. Danny quickly ran behind a building and transformed into his ghost half, he smiled slightly, remembering the time he had to secretly transform in order to protect his secret. Danny quickly took flight, he quickly turned intangible and flew inside the burning building.

"It's him….." Ember mumbled while she watched the scene, "Danny….?"

" _Where did he go?_ " Ember looked around a bit, she was a bit afraid of Danny's safety. " _Did he leave me behind….. just like the others…_ "

"Hey look!" Ember looked up and saw her mysterious hero flying out of the building with two people on his shoulders, Danny place them down on the ground and made sure they were alright.

"Th….. thank you so much," a man said as he held the woman's hand, "You saved us"

"No problem" Danny replied with a smile

"Hey, Danny!" Ember shouted as she quickly ran towards her hero, giggling like a school girl she was, "I just wanted to say…. Thank you!"

"Oh…. Hm… no problem, Ember" Danny said

"Hm…. So what are you?" Ember asked with a blush on her cheeks, unable to stop staring at his handsome face.

"Oh! I'm a ghost" Danny explained with a smile

"A ghost? Really?" Ember asked as she touched his arm, surprising him a bit, "Wow!"

"Hm….. you don't have any ghost problems here?" Danny asked, desperately hoping there could be a portal, so he could find Clockwork and go home.

"Ghost….. not really…." Ember said as she hunched her shoulders, still smiling at him, "Well no one believes in ghost really….Hm….. I think the Fenton's do"

"Fenton?" Danny's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about his parents. Danny quickly did the math, " _Of course…. They had the portal prototype from college_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A new friend

 **End**


	3. A new friend

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **A new friend**

 _Shout out_ _to Lady Sapphire for suggesting this chapter's dialogue!_

 _Two days later_

Ember has been recalling the last few days and she just couldn't believe it. Her house had burned down and she nearly died with it had it had not been for her mysterious hero.

 _"I wonder what he's doing?"_ Ember thought has her heart fluttered, thinking about her handsome, ghostly hero.

At first, she found it hard Believe ghost actually existed! But one of them saved her and she truly believed. He was so handsome, brave, and kind, she could still remember the warmth she felt when Danny saved her. Ember smiled to tenderly has her body tingle all over, thinking about her handsome Phantom! She blushed slightly thinking about his strong arms wrapped around her, bring her close to his chest, protecting her from the deadly flames. Her mysterious had not only carried her to safety, he had stolen her heart, and she was glad he had it.

 _"Danny Phantom..."_ Ember signed, her heart still pounding, she couldn't deny it but why would she want to?! She was heads over heels in love! plain and simple, she wanted to embrace him and never let go.

"Amberline! Are you up?!" Mrs. McLain shouted from downstairs.

"Oh... Coming!" Amberline shouted as she got a few things and ran downstairs.

"Morning," a woman with dark brown hair said, sipping her cup of tea.

"Morning auntie," Amberline said as she sat at the table, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Amberline's aunt said as she took a sip of her tea, "and how was the guest room?"

"Just fine" Amberline replied while her mother places a plate down.

"Vera, thank you so much for letting us stay here," Mrs. McLain said to her little sister.

"Of course," Vera said as she lowered her cup down, "It gives James and you enough time to find a new home"

"What about me?" James asked as he closed the front door and sat down, "What are we talking about?"

"Our new home..." Mrs. McLain replied with a firm tone

"Elizabeth, I'm doing my best but we have to consider the location," James said to his annoying wife. Ember chuckle a bit, she looked down at her breakfast but her mind had drifted off. Ember was still thinking about her ghost, she wondered how his lips were. We're they soft? Moist? Was he even a good kisser? She would kill for a chance to kiss his ghostly lips, she wanted to know.

 _"No one has ever been this nice to me..."_ Ember thought as she poked her eggs with her fork. Ember knew no one at her school would care if she had died in the fire, they didn't even know her name or that she was even alive in the first place. The only times she ever got noticed was when, Josh Wellington and his idiot of a girlfriend, Glitter Lockwood made fun of her. They teased, pranked her, called her names... Frankly she didn't know how she survived all of this torment.

"Amberline?" Amberline quickly looked up and wasn't too sure who had called her, "Did you hear me?" Vera asked

"Oh... Hm... No sorry I was thinking about something" Amberline said with a blush

"Thinking about what?" Vera asked with a smirk, clearly seeing what her sister and brother in law couldn't.

"James, you should go out and find a home," Elizabeth said as she sat up and went upstairs, James sigh and got up as well. Vera smiled when the two left, she leaned in closer to her favourite and only niece.

"So... You were thinking about a boy?" Vera asked. Ember quickly blushed redder and looked away from her aunt, how did her aunt know?!

"Hm..." Amberline mumbled.

"So is he cute at least?" Vera asked. Ember looked back at her aunt and smile, she nodded her head before looking back at her.

"He's handsome, auntie! I've never seen such a handsome guy ever! And he's the nicest guy I've ever met!" Amberline said in a lovey dovy attitude.

"Wow! You've really taken a liking to him" Vera said chuckling at her niece, "Did you talk to him?"

"That's the thing! He's mysterious... He saved me from the fire, and then saved another two people a few days ago!" Amberline said having her mind drift off once more.

"Oh! Are you talking about the strange creature? It was all over the news yesterday" Vera said while she recalled the news report, "Mysterious hero..."

"Well, that's him!" Amberline said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "I really want to see him again"

"I'm sure you will," Vera said as she held her hand, "So what happened during the fire? Do they know what caused it?"

"Not yet..." Ember mumbled. Ember was still curious, what happened on the night of the fire? And she so called " _date",_ who never showed up. Ember didn't want to think about that creep, she wanted to think about Danny, and how he would have shown up. Her heart just fluttered some more... a date with Danny... That would be too good to be true.

"Young love," Vera said with a chuckle, Vera stood up and went to put the dishes away, "Alright go to school"

"It's not like they're worried about me," Amberline said while she rolled her eyes, "Most of them are probably disappointed"

"Don't say such a thing?" Vera said in a firm tone, "You are loved, Amberline!"

"Hm…" Amberline sigh and slowly sat up, she walked upstairs and returned with her bag.

"Have a good day?" Vera said as she kissed her cheek, "Maybe this day will be your day"

"Hm…. alright" Amberline mumbled with a sigh, "Bye"

Ember made her way towards school and like usual no one paid any attention to her, she walked around the corner, seeing a few of her classmates ignore her and walked ahead of her. But Ember didn't notice and she didn't care, she was busy thinking about her ghost hero. His white hair was so mysterious and wild and she absolutely loved it, she adored his green eyes filled with warmth and compassion and he had the nicest smile ever...one that was real and true.

"Is that Casper High?" Danny mumbled while he stared at his high school, noticing the strange clothing people in the 70's wore. Ember who was still thinking about her ghost hero hadn't realized she was walking straight to Danny. Ember accidently bumps into Danny, she quickly back away expecting to be Josh or his idiot of a girlfriend.

"Oh! Ember….. hey….." Danny said with a nervous smile, "Hm…. How is it going?"

" _of course, she goes here….._ " Danny thought to himself, he awkwardly backed away from her, he still wasn't used to be this close to Ember without fighting her.

"Are you attending Casper high?" Ember asked him

"Oh…" Danny hadn't really thought about blending in with 70's Amity park.

" _I should probably… I don't want to gain attention to myself….._ " Danny looked at Casper high, he was surprised that the outside looked exactly the same has his time period.

"Yeah…. Hm…. I haven't really registered or anything" he said while he rubs the back of his neck with his hand, "I guess….. I can just look around… "

"That's a great idea! Here I'll give you a tour" Ember said with a chuckle, Ember took his hand and pulled him towards the school.

" _She….. touching me?_ " Danny had his eyes wide, he couldn't believe what was going on, Ember was holding his hand and he still had his head on. Danny felt stupid, he should have realized by now, this Ember isn't the Ember he knows. She isn't the flaming hair ghost, she doesn't have hypnotic music, she isn't his enemy. This Ember was alive, her heart beating in her chest, a young girl full of dreams and hopes. But he still felt….. weird about this…..

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My knight in shining armour

 **End**


	4. My knight in shining armour

**Remember: A twist of fate**

 **My knight in shining armour**

 _Shout out to_ Kitty Katz for some of the chapter's dialogue!

Ember entered the school with her new friend but still having her mysterious hero at heart, "So over there is the office"

"Oh... Hm..." Danny took a look of this 70s Casper high, he wasn't too surprised when he saw the overwhelming peace signs.

"So... Any interesting teachers?" Danny asked

"Hm... Just one... Mr. Lancer, his son just graduated from here and it's studying to become a teacher like him" Ember explained while they walked up some stairs.

"Lancer?" Danny wasn't too sure how he should feel about this, "Hm..."

"He's a total jerk," Ember said jumping over a step, "But whatever... He teachers likes every grade"

"So are you in...?"

"Tenth grade" Ember replied as she went to her locker, "Two more years of this hell"

"It's not that bad... Hm... Second thought ... Yeah, it's hell" Danny said with a smile, Ember laugh at his comment. Danny had NEVER seen Ember laugh... Well besides the evil laughter, but a true laughter of joy... Seeing it was strange "yeah... it's funny right?"

"You're quite funny, Danny," Ember said as she held her books close to her chest, "Most guys don't even look at me"

"Really?" Danny asked. Danny had never known, he could tell she was an outcast, she never spoke of friends and clearly the guys at Casper high didn't care one bit about her. Danny started to wonder…. What kind of torture Ember had…. Is going through, "Why?"

"Hm…. Well..!" Ember quickly saw a hand swing, making her books fall out of her arms and hitting the ground. Danny didn't know why but he was pissed! He quickly looked back and saw two guys laughing at her, Danny clenched his fist and quickly ran up behind them.

"HEY!" Danny shouted while he glared at them with anger.

" _What am I doing? This is Ember?_ " Danny thought before his anger overtook him once more, clouding his judgement.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked, "Another loser like her?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Danny shouted

 _"What is he….._ " Ember couldn't believe her eyes; he was defending her? No one has ever defended her before, they didn't even care about her, and she could rely on the teachers who simply look away a blind eye on what was going on.

"Pick up her books!" Danny said as he pushed him back, "Now!"

"And what are you doing to do about it?" he asked pushing his brown hair back, glaring at him with his green eyes, and wearing his football jacket. Danny smirk and grab onto his jacket, "You better watch it!"

"Pick up her books!" Danny warned once more

"I gong to beat y-!" Danny suddenly pushed him with extraordinary force, the shock teen flew back and slide across the floor. Danny casually lowered his hand and smirk at him, he might have used his super human strength….

"Josh!" the other teen said as he quickly ran towards his friend, "Dude! Are you alright?"

"Get lost!" Josh shouted pushing his friend away, "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Josh blushed in embarrassment and quickly left before anyone else could see him. Ember quickly ran up towards him, she gently touched his arm with her books under her other.

"Danny…. How did…. That was incredible!" Ember said as she started to chuckle in joy, finally seeing Josh getting what he deserved.

"I guess I don't know my own strength…." Danny said with a nervous chuckle, hoping Ember hadn't made the link between the mysterious ghost and himself.

"Well… thank you very much!" Ember said as her smile grew even bigger, "My knight in shining armour!"

"I wouldn't say that….." Danny said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the comment, "Thanks….. so who was that guy?"

"That's Josh…. He's captain of the football team and the on and off boyfriend of Glitter… I think they're off at the moment" Ember said while she thought about it, she could hardly keep track since they broke up and got back together so many times.

" _Paulina and Dash….._ " Danny thought to himself, clearly seeing they were the A-listers of 70s Casper high.

"Anyways….. let's go to the library," Ember said as she pointed to some stairs.

 _Somewhere in the school_

"Beat it! Loser!" Glitter shouted as she pushed a nerd against a locker, flipping her blond hair with her hand and walking with pride. Her skin is smooth, she had D size breast which she was very proud of, and was frantically a gorgeous girl in the world. Her family was loaded, her daddy owner half the stores in Amity Park, and her mother's family was very well off. Besides being pretty, rich, and well pretty, she was head of the cheerleader's squad, a student of the month, head of the yearbook committee. She has also dated the most desirable boys in school, the perfect guys for the perfect girl. She was the woman that any guy would want, and she dated only the best guys ever. Glitter smiled knowing she could get any guy by simply snapping her fingers, man drooled all over her and they knew they would never be able to get her.

"Move away! Glitter is walking!" she shouted at her fellow students, who obliged and move the sides of the hallway, allowing the glamor queen pass by. Glitter in her oversized head, thinking about her next victims she would pick, walked up the stairs. Glitter didn't notice two figures walking up the stairs and who tried to avoid her, she was too busy thinking about her beauty than to care to move to one side of the stairway. Glitter was almost at the bottom of the stairs when she accidentally missed a step, she suddenly fell forwards, fearing her beautiful body might get hurt, or break her nails. But she was surprised when she felt two strong arms holding her.

"How dare you touc…." Glitter looked up at her savior and couldn't believe her eyes, for once the pop princess was in shock. Glitter's cheeks turned bright red, "I….uh…"

"You okay?" she heard in such masculine but caring tone of voice. Glitter looked up, she had never seen someone so gorgeous in her life! Let alone he had saved her from breaking a nail, which was the end of the world! He was handsome has hell, kind, and GORGEOUS! Glitter couldn't believe it...it was like something out of a love story. A damsel in distress saved by her prince charming! They're eyeing meet and they immediately fall heads over heels in love!

"Glitter….." Ember mumbled while she glared at her, "Nice of you to drop in"

"Shut up, loser!" Glitter said as she quickly got up, straightened her hair, made sure her nails were alright, and purposely fixed her boobs in front of her mysterious hero. "Freak! You should have died in that fire!" Glitter shouted as she pushed Ember and continued her way down the stairs, "LOSER!"

Ember looked away and held her books closer to her chest, she was going her best not to cry, but a few tears escape and fell down her cheeks. Danny looked at her and felt horrible for her, he knew this Ember wasn't an evil villain, she was a poor girl bullied by her peers. Danny walked a bit closer and hug her, he assumed no one has ever taken her side, no one has ever defended her, no one has ever hug her and calmed her down.

"Don't listen to her….." Danny whispered into her ears, allowing the poor and broken down girl cry in his arms, "She's wrong…. Just listen to my voice…."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A broken heart

 **End**


	5. A broken heart

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **A broken heart**

 _Shout out to_ _CUTE-IN-PINK for the dialogue!_

Danny was so confused, but his heart clenched at the sight of his weeping ene…. No! She wasn't his enemy, not anymore, his actions prevented her death. Ember was isn't the ghost villainess who caused him a lot of trouble in his time. She was a human girl, a poor girl that was hurt and bullied. Ember needed a friend to here for her, and he didn't mind being this friend. Danny simply allowed her to weep on his shoulder while he cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back in a comforting way in hopes to reassure her.

"It's okay….. Ember" Danny whispered in a soft voice, as he continued to rub her back, "If you need a friend….. then I'll be your friend, alright? I'll be here and be your friend…."

"But…. Why….?" Ember whispered feeling his chest, and was surprised to notice, Danny had muscles under his clothing. Ember moved her fingers a bit, she wondered what he does to be this muscular.

"Because no one should be treated like this…." Danny explained as he parted from her, "We're friends alright?"

"Alright…," Ember smiled. Ember felt incredible, she had finally made a friend, she had made a true friend and he was kind to her. Ember simply smiled at him, she smiled at her only and true friend.

 _A few days later_

Glitter sat in some class that she could care less about, she was too busy dreaming about her mysterious, brave, handsome, and caring prince charming. Glitter blushed even redder, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hey, babe!" Glitter took a moment before she returned to reality, she looked to her left and glared at him in annoyance, seeing it was her ex-boyfriend.

"What?" Glitter asked in the rudest tone, "Get lost, Josh!"

"What to hang out tonight?" Josh asked while he wraps his arm around her

"Beat it!" Glitter said as she pushed his arm away, "We're over! Asshole!"

"What the hell, babe?" Josh asked while he glared at her, "Is there someone else?"

"Yeah there is! So fuck off!" Glitter said

"Bitch," Josh said as he stood up and walked out of class

 _School library_

"Hm…. Song…. Song…" Ember mumbled to herself as she taps her pencil and stared at her blank paper. Ember had big dreams on becoming a famous pop singer, but she needed the perfect song that will launch her career.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked surprising her slightly

"You scared me!" Ember whispered while Danny sat down beside her. Danny chuckled slightly, he was officially a student of Casper high again…. Or 70s wise.

"So what are you doing?" Danny asked staring at her paper

"I want to write a song….. because I want to become a singer" Ember explained as she nibbled on her pencil, "But I have no idea…. What to write…."

" _should I suggest her song?_ " Danny thought with a smile as he continued to watch her, " _Maybe…. She doesn't have her powers…. And it wouldn't hurt…._ "

"Any ideas?" Ember asked while she lowered her pencil

"Hm….. write about that date you had," Danny said trying not to reveal too much information, "About that jerk"

"Him? Hm…. I don't know…." Ember mumbled as she sadly looked away from him, she didn't really like to think back about her ' _date.'_

" _Did I tell him about my date?_ " Ember wasn't too sure how Danny knew about her date, " _I guess…. I did…?_ "

"So what do you think?" Danny asked, snapping Ember out of her thoughts.

"Hm…. Alright….. but what should I call it?" Ember asked

"Remember" Danny suggested with a smile

"Remember?" Ember repeated softly, "I like it…. thanks"

"Just wait and you'll see this song…. Will be the one," Danny said as he nudged her, "The song that will make you famous!"

"Hm…." Ember chuckled a bit with a slight blush on her cheeks, she had never met someone who believed in her so much, well besides her aunt of course. "I could use your help…," Ember mumbled as she looked away from him.

" _What's going on with me? his nice but he's nothing like my mysterious hero_ " Ember thought as she felt her heart beating, ever so slightly. The day finally came to an end, Danny and Ember stood in front of the school and talked a bit.

"Do you really think….. I should have _You will remember my name?_ " Ember asked

"Trust me! You need to have that" Danny said, Ember smirk and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Alright…. But we only have two phrases" Ember said

"Don't worry about it?" Danny said as he hunched his shoulders

" _Am I going to fast? I still have Sam on my mind….. no! I'm just friends with her and there nothing wrong with that!_ " Danny cleared his voice and backed away slightly, he still had feelings for Sam but why was he worried about Ember? They were just friends, after all, nothing more and nothing less.

"So Danny…. You never told me your last name?" Ember asked

"Oh….. its….. Patterson…. Danny Patterson….." Danny said with a nervous smile

"Patterson? Well, it's nice to meet you, Danny Patterson!" Ember said as she offered her hand.

"And it's nice to meet you, Ember McLain," Danny said as he shook her hand.

 _A few feet away_

"Who is this guy?!" Josh shouted while he continued to follow her, "Glitter?! Who is this asshole?!"

"Just drop it! Josh get lost!" Glitter shouted

"So you're just going to break my heart?" Josh shouted back at her

"I don't care! I'm over you! Get lost!" Glitter shouted

"Babe! Come on give me another chance!" Josh said as they approached his car, "Seriously?"

"Fuck off! Just get out of my life, dumb ass!" Glitter shouted as she shoved him to the side and walked away.

Josh angrily got into his 1969 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and drove off in a rage, he noticed Ember crossing the street and didn't even bothered to slow down. He kept at his same speed and approached Ember, who suddenly noticed the crazy driver. Danny suddenly heard Ember scream, he quickly looked back and saw Ember was about to get hit by a car. He quickly hid behind a tree and transformed, he quickly shoots in the air and rushed towards Ember.

"STOP-!" Ember was suddenly swept off of her feet and barely missing the car, she started to panic since she wasn't sure what was going on. Ember looked up and was surprised to see her mysterious hero, he had saved her, but how did he know she was in trouble?

"Hey…." Ember smiled seeing her mysterious hero, caring her in his arms like the night of the fire.

"Hey yourself" Danny replied while he flew in the sky, bringing Ember closer to his chest.

"Thank you…." Ember whispered. Ember wraps her arms around Danny's neck and looked down, she smiled seeing the tops of the buildings and people. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, she leaned her head against him and tighten her grip around her. She was in love, she was very much in love with him and she just wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

" _Danny Phantom….. Ember Phantom…._ " Ember smile grew even bigger just at the thought of having Phantom has her last name, she just couldn't help it, she loved him, she loved him so much. She wanted to have his arms wrap around her every day, waking up next to him, wanting to hold his hand.

"So what happened?" Danny asked with the wind blowing in their hair. Ember looked up at him, she just wanted to engrave this moment in her mind, she wanted to cherish this moment with the beautiful sunset behind them. This poor girl who nobody cared about, she was finally having a moment in her life, she wanted to remember forever.

"I think…. Some guy…. Josh almost hit me with his car" Ember explained with her arms tighten around him, she gently moved her hand and played with his hair.

"I'll take care of him later… so where do you live?" Danny asked

"You're almost there….. just three more blocks" Ember replied. Danny nodded his head and flew some more, he saw a two story home and started to land.

"Is this the place?" Danny asked as he slowly landed and gently placed her down, "Ember?"

"Oh….." Ember blushed even redder, she quickly let go of his neck and glanced at the home, "Y…. yeah…. This is the place…."

"Good," Danny said with a smile

"I…. hm…. Danny…. I wanted to ask you something….?" Ember asked as she nervously moved her hands together, "If… if you don't mind?"

"Oh…. Sure go ahead," Danny said as he rubs his neck with his hand

"Well….."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The source of my pain

 **End**


	6. The source of my pain

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **The source of my pain**

 _Shout out to_ _PrincessSaraRose for the dialogue_

"Hm…. I haven't thanked you…" Ember said as she nervously rubs her hands together, "Thanks…."

"I think you already did," Danny said with a small chuckle that made Ember go weak at the knees.

" _He's laughter….. is so adorable!_ " Ember thought while she blushed

"So….. Ember are you good?" Danny asked

"Um…. Yes…." Ember said as she cleared her voice

" _should I ask him….. I guess it wouldn't hurt_ " Ember took a deep breath, feeling her heart beating out of her chest. Ember nervously rubs her hands together and step backed a bit, "There…. A KISS concert tonight….hm….. do you want to go?"

Danny blinked a bit and simply stared at her, he wasn't too sure how to feel about this. He wanted to search for a Ghost Portal and see Clockwork, and he needed every ounce of free he could get. But he had never seen a KISS concert and he always wanted to, Ember was his friend now, she wasn't his foe anymore.

"Sounds like fun," Danny said

" _He…. He….. he said…. Yes? OH MY GOSH!_ " Ember mind had basically exploded at this point, Ember had to check her wrist to make sure, she hadn't died and went to heaven and was dreaming all of this.

"O… That's great!" Ember shouted in excitement as she excitedly moved her hands around.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Danny asked

"Sure…." Ember said feeling her cheeks becoming even redder, "I would love that….. so this Friday at 6?"

"Friday at 6…. Got it," Danny said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "See you then"

"Bye!" Ember while she waved at him, "I can't wait!"

"Me too" Danny replied before he took flight. Ember watched him fly off, she smiled and continued to watch her true love fly out of her sight. Ember ran into her aunt's house and ran up the stairs, ignoring her parent's complaints that she hadn't removed her shoes. Ember quickly entered her temporary bedroom, slamming the door behind and hearing more screams from her parents.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH DANNY PHANTOM!" Ember shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping joy, and having her heart beating like crazy.

"Whoa…. What was that?" Vera asked while she opened the door and entered her room, "You're going on a date?"

"YES!" Ember shouted jumping up and down on her bed, "WITH HIM!"

"Him?" Vera asked, sitting down next to Amberline on the bed, "Amberline who is this boy?"

"He's that mysterious hero! You know! Who saved those two people from that fire? Well, he saved me first and he stole my heart!" Amberline said as she fell back on her bed with her face getting redder, "His so handsome!"

" _I'm going to die!_ " Amberline couldn't believe it! Not only that she was rescued by her handsome hero, Danny Phantom again! He had agreed to go on a date with her this Friday! Maybe not an official date in his opinion but it was a date in her!

"Well, well, someone in love!" Vera teased as she nudged her, "Lovestruck!"

"I can't wait!" Amberline said

Thursday 

"Hey Ember," Danny said as he touched her shoulder, "How's the song going?"

" _A date with Danny Phantom….._ " Ember faced turned bright red while she doodled on her paper, she drew a heart with DxE in the center. She just knew Danny and her were meant to be, she was in love with him! Ember wanted to be with him forever, her caring, strong, handsome, and compassionate hero.

"Ember? Hello?" Danny said as he poke her on the forehead, snapping Ember out of her day dreaming. Ember eyes widen, she quickly covered the drawing of the heart before Danny could see it, "What's up?"

"Uh…. Just thinking about the song!" Ember said quickly

"Oh…. Do you need some help?" Danny asked

"No….. I'm good…" Ember said with a blush on her cheeks

"Oh…. alright," Danny said. The bell suddenly rang and Ember quickly got up from her seat, she gathered some of her papers and smiled at Danny.

"Later," Ember said before walking out. Danny scratched his head a bit, he simply hunched his shoulders and went on his spare. Danny went to his locker and lost in thoughts, he needed to find a portal and see Clockwork.

" _Is Clockwork planning something?_ " Danny thought while he closed his locker and continued to walk, " _What should I do…._ "

"Hey you!" Danny looked up and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Right here cutie" Glitter said as she grabs his arm, pushing his arm in between her breast, "Thanks for saving me…."

"No problem…" Danny said while he moved his arm away from her, "So what's your name?"

"Glitter Lockwood!" Glitter said as she seductively moved her hair, "Your girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Danny asked a bit surprised, "What?"

"I only date A-lister guys! And frantically you're way beyond A-lister!" Glitter said as she held his hand, gently massaging it.

" _Paulina….. she's like Paulina…._ " Danny moved his hand again and backed away from her, " _A suck up!_ "

"So…. Boyfriend what do you want to do?" Glitter asked as she adjusted her boobs

"Nothing! I don't date suck ups" Danny said with a firm tone

"Come on babe?!" Glitter said as she tried to grab his hand before he pulled it away, "Baby!"

"Get lost Glitter," Danny said as he walked away from her, "Go back with Josh or something"

" _Before I get my hands on him_ " Danny glared back, he had big things planned for that asshole, who almost killed Ember.

 _Friday night_

"Where are you going?" James asked while he walked in his daughter's room, not too happy to see his daughter doing her crazy makeup.

"Hm….. it's a date….." Amberline explained as she lowered her lipstick, "Dad….."

"A date? The last date you went on you almost died!" James said with a bitter tone

"His different…. His kind, caring, brave, trustworthy… and other things" Amberline said, whispering the last part so her father wouldn't hear it.

"Hm….. I want to meet him!" James said going downstairs

"He should be here by now!" Amberline shouted back at him, quickly grabbing her purse and running downstairs. By the time Amberline made downstairs a knock was heard, Amberline smiled and quickly opened the door.

"Hey," Danny said while he stood on their front step. Ember smiled at him, she couldn't help it but her eyes were too busy scanning her mysterious hero. She easily noticed his muscular body showing through his dark outfit, his tight outfit easily showed off his muscles and other certain area….

" _Stop it!_ " Ember quickly moved her eyes up and into his eyes, " _Come on Ember! Don't act stupid in front of him!_ "

"Hey…. Are you ready to go?" Ember asked

"And who do we have here?" James asked while he walked towards them with a serious glare, "Who are you?"

"Uh….. Danny Phantom…." Danny nervously said smiling a bit at the much larger man, "Nice to meet you…."

"Danny Phantom?" James wraps his arm around Danny's neck and slowly squeezed, Danny a cough slightly from the sudden pressure. "Are you going to take care of my little girl?" James asked while choking him.

"Hm…. Dad….. I think you're choking him….." Ember said as she touched her father's arm.

"Hm….. have her back by eleven….. or else!" James said while staring at Danny with a death glare, and an 'I will hunt you down!' smile.

"G…. got….. it!" Danny said in a small voice. James moved his arm finally letting the ghost boy breath, Ember nervously smiled and took his arm.

"Bye!" Amberline shouted while taking her 'date' away from her father.

"Man…. Your dad is scary!" Danny said while he followed her outside, "Really scary"

"Hm….. sorry about that" Ember mumbled as she slowly let go of his hand, blushing since she realized she had held his hand!

"Hehe… its fine" Danny said

"Alright let's go," Ember said with a smile as she started to walk towards the bus stop, "We have to take the seven"

"What's the address?" Danny asked while he walked closer to her. Ember was a bit confused but she still told him the address, Danny looked away for a moment and thought about something.

" _Same address has in my own time_ " Danny looked up at Ember

"What?" Ember asked

"Alright let's go!" Danny suddenly took Ember's hand, surprising the young teen. Danny took a deep breath before they suddenly appeared in front of the arena, Ember couldn't believe her eyes.

"How… we…. What?" Ember asked in disbelief, clearly remembering being in front of her house, "How?"

"Teleportation" Danny explained while he let go of her hand, "Takes some power to do"

"That's incredible!" Ember said looking back at him

" _We're only friends…. Am I being to nice to her? No! What am I thinking?! I'm probably the nicest person she has ever met!_ " Danny kicked himself for even thinking about being cruel to Ember, she was no longer his enemy but a simple girl. " _Am I…. even ready to move on…. Maybe I can work things out with Sam once I get back_ " Danny smiled and followed Ember towards the gates, " _I have to get back as soon as possible! Fix's things with Sam….._ "

"Tickets?" a large muscular man asked

"Wait….. I have the tickets somewhere….." Ember mumbled while she went through her purse, desperately searching for them.

" _Where is it?_ " Ember couldn't believe it…. She couldn't find her tickets! How could she forget the TICKETS?!

"Come on! Do you have them or not?" he asked

"I…. I don't know….?" Ember mumbled

"Then move along!" the man said. Ember took her hands out of her purse and simply walked away, Danny quickly followed her and walked beside her.

"Hey….. don't worry about it," Danny said trying to reassure her, and not wanting her to make a big deal about it.

"I can't believe….. I forgot them…. I'm so stupid…." Ember mumbled as she shamefully stared at the ground, "I'm such an idiot…."

"You're not an idiot," Danny said

"But….. I forgot the tickets" Ember said as she sat down on the grass, bringing her legs closer to her chest and crossing her arms around them.

"People forget things," Danny said sitting down beside her

"I'm just a loser….. like Josh and Glitter says….." Ember whispered

"First of all! I'm going to get Josh for what he did! And second don't listen to them!" Danny said. Danny had never realized how damaged Ember truly was, he thought back to the future….. or alternated future, where she was much happier being dead. She didn't have to deal with bullies, she had friends, she had a successful career, she had powers; Ember was happier being dead than alive. Danny looked away a bit, he knew he had to fix the timeline….. but that would mean….. he would have to ensure Ember's death…. And that was something he could never do.

"That night…. When you saved me from the fire….." Ember whispered hearing the concert starting, "I waited for a guy….. who hardly talk to me….."

"That guy is an asshole, Ember!" Danny said

"I know…. But you want to know why he did it? He told me why…. Right in front of my face…. He wanted me to know…." Ember said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Why?" Danny asked clearly seeing the pain in her face

"He…. He was dared to do it….. his friends with Josh" Ember explained her sad tale, "And like an idiot I fell for it….. he made me wait like an idiot…."

"But what about the fire? How did that happen?" Danny asked

" _was it them? Do they hate Ember that much…. To start that fire so she would die?_ " Danny clenched his hands into a fist, feeling so much anger towards them.

"No one knows…. They investigated and determine it was arson…. But they don't know who….." Ember said as she whips some tears away, "Maybe…. I'm better off dead…. I could be much happier…."

"Ember don't say that!" Danny said. Danny simply couldn't allow Ember to be like this any longer, she was alive and he wanted to ensure Ember's happiness before he left. "Ember! You have loved alright! You have your family!" Danny said, Ember didn't say anything and simply looked down at the grass. "You may think life is hard at the moment! But high school is only a small portion of your life! You can fight this!" Danny said as he tried his best to cheer her up.

"Fight it?" Ember asked in a soft voice

"Yes! Stay strong! Become a singer! Those two assholes will get nowhere in life!" Danny said as he stood up, "And besides you have a friend!"

"That's true….. you're my very first friend…. And only…" Ember said with a small smile

"You'll make more friends, you just haven't met them yet," Danny said as he offered his hand to her, "Friends stick together!"

"Well….. I actually have two friends!" Ember said cheerfully while she took his hand and stood up, she let go of his hand and whip some grass off. "You and another guy," Ember said with her family disappearing, "Who has the same name….. has you?"

"Oh…. Must be a common name," Danny said with a nervous chuckle, "Anyways….. I'm kind of surprised no one recognize me"

"Oh…. You have a point there…." Ember said as she places her hand under her chin, "Strange…."

"Well I better get you home," Danny said as he held her arm

"Alright….. thanks by the way," Ember said with a small blush on her cheeks, "For the pep talk…."

"Anytime," Danny said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Clockwork

 **End**


	7. Clockwork

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Clockwork**

 _Shout out to_ _Miss Angel1000 and_ _Chat Noir's twin_ _for some the dialogue!_

"Hey….. Danny…. Can't you teleport us back? So I can get the tickets?" Ember asked while she played with the grass

"Sorry Ember… I can't….." Danny said as he stood up, "The teleportation takes a lot of power, and I need some time to regain some of my power….. but I can do something better"

"What's that?" she asked

"Follow me," Danny said as he offered his hand to her, who she gladly accepted and stood up. Danny held Ember close to her his side and took flight, he phased through the wall of the stadium. Danny stayed invisible and slowly flew down, he tightened his grip around Ember, who was simply amazed. She was watching KISS performing her favourite song, and she was with her mysterious ghost.

"I don't usually abuse my powers….. but I can make an exception just for you," Danny said with a smile, Ember blushed and quickly looked away.

"Thank you….." Ember whispered. Ember loved KISS but she wasn't watching them, her eyes were dead fixed on Danny, her mysterious ghostly hero. The night of the fire had started out to be one of her worse night ever, but it quickly evolved into becoming one the best night too. The very first night since she had met her beloved, ghostly hero, she was simply in love. Danny was right, she had as a good friend, Danny Patterson... but she couldn't stop and noticed there were a few similarities, between both men in her life. The two shared the same first name, and kind of resembled each other a bit, with their wild hair with the exception of the hair colour. Phantom being snow white and her friends raven black, along with their eyes. Their eyes both had a very kind gaze but with different eye colour, and Ember was certain Patterson was surprisingly muscular and she knew her Phantom was too, she had felt his chest a bit but she simply assumed it was.

"They're pretty good," Danny said while he flew a bit closer, "Amazing really"

"Yes…. You are-!" Ember quickly shut her mouth, she looks up at Danny and was relieved he hadn't noticed her comment.

" _OH! THANK YOU LORD!_ " Ember cleared her voice and took a deep breath, she needed to calm down before she said something, she would regret later.

"They're very good!" Ember said taking her composure

"Whoa! Who's that guy with the tongue?" Danny asked clearly noticing the unusual long tongue from the led singer, "What?"

"Oh…. That… hm…." Ember blushed, even more, she knew who the singer was, and she could have told him it was his signature. But she was simply lost in thoughts once more, Ember smiled not because she was at a KISS concert, no. Because she was here with the man she loved above all else, she was being held in his strong, yet gentle arms, and was thankfully a clueless idiot!

"THANK YOU! AND GOODNIGHT!" the led singer shouted while sticking his tongue out, "GOODNIGHT AMITY PARK!"

"Guess it's over," Danny said as he started to fly towards the ceiling, "Sorry you missed most of it….. I could have thought about this sooner"

"No it's alright," Ember said as she placed her hand on his chest, secretively proving her theory on if her ghostly hero was muscular or not, and Ember was certainly right! She was not disappointed; her ghostly hero was very muscular.

" _Wow….._ " Ember bit her bottom lip while she moved her hand slightly, " _Just….. wow…._ "

"I better get you home….. your dad actually scares me" Danny said while he phased through the ceiling, and quickly taking flight once passed completely. Ember wrap her arms around his neck and simply admired her love, she wanted to engrave every moment, she spent with him in her memory.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Hm….. I believe its time" Clockwork said as he slowly turned to the observants, who were clearly not too happy about the situation Danny Phantom was in.

"Clockwork! Are you going to fix the time stream or not?!" one of the observant shouted

"And do you know how?" Clockwork asked while he turned into his older self, "How?"

"Amberline McLain must die! She must become Ember McLain!" the second observant said with the two other nodding in agreement, "She needs to die!"

"Danny Phantom has already disrupted the time stream!" the third observant said

"He prevented the fire which we placed," the second observant said watching has Clockwork turned into a baby, "And prevented Amberline McLain's fate! Along with the other two"

"You mean your little lap dog?" Clockwork asked as he moved his staff, "The little servant of yours? Who ensures each person follows their fate?"

"YES!" all three shouted in perfect unison

"The time stream isn't affected majorly by this," Clockwork said as he turned to his orb, moving his staff and showing Danny's time. "Amberline McLain living doesn't change the time stream, she simply one less enemy Danny Phantom has to face"

"She is destined to DIE!" the second observant shouted

"Send him back! He's been interfering in this time long enough!" the first observant said

"And we will ensure Ember McLain exist in the future," the third said

"We will send _him_ out again! And we will ensure Amberline McLain dies" the first observant continued

"Are you even observing? Ember is happy being alive and its because of Danny's actions" Clockwork said while he became an adult.

"The only reasons she happy! Is because HE'S HERE!" the second observant shouted

"You clearly forgetting your jobs! My job is to ensure the safety of time, _his_ job is to ensure everyone follows their fates, and YOURS is to observe!" Clockwork said in a firm tone, as he slowly flew closer towards them.

"Alright, Clockwork! We'll do our job!" the first observant said as he slowly backed away with the others, "But tell us? What are you planning to do? Danny Phantom must return to his own time"

"Watch!" Clockwork said while he turned away from them, he opened a portal and looked back at the observants, "And learn"

 _Vera's home_

"Thanks….." Ember mumbled while Danny gently places her down, "Thanks a lot… for everything"

"It's my pleasure," Danny said with a smile, "Now I should go….. your five minutes late….. I want to make my escape before your father kills me"

"I…" Ember burst into laughter of his comment, since she knew it was true, her father would certainly kill him for being five minutes late. "Alright…." Ember said as she tried to stop, "Go before he sees you!"

"Later!" Danny waved at her before he quickly flew off. Ember stayed a bit and simply stared at the sky, watching Danny flew off into the distance. Ember thought back to her 'date' and couldn't be any happier, she opened the door and entered it.

"Amberline McLain! You're late by… one… two…SEVEN minutes!" Elizabeth shouted with a cup of tea right beside, "SEVEN!"

"Enough, Elizabeth!" Vera said as she pushed her sister out of the kitchen, "Its only seven minutes, it's not the end of the world"

"Vera!" Elizabeth shouted while being pushed out of the room.

"Out!" Vera gave her sister a good push and quickly closed the door, which joined the kitchen to the living room. Vera leaned against the door and took a moment, "Alright! How did it go?"

"It was….. " Amberline simply threw herself on a chair, she held her hands to her heart, feeling her heart beating out of her chest, "Aunty….."

"Are you sure there a heart in there?" Vera asked as she felt her niece's chest, "This boy has stolen it"

"And he can have it!" Amberline said with her face bright red

"Now, now, calm down," Vera said with a chuckle, seeing her niece heads over heels in love, "Now tell me how it went"

 _Monday afternoon_

"Prefect….." Ember whispered as she admired her newest addition to her locker. Ember smirk seeing the photo of her mysterious hero inside of her locker, her aunt had found the photo of him in the newspaper and gave it to her. Ember cut out the text since she only cared about the photo of him, flying out of the burning building.

"Ember" Danny tap her shoulder, she quickly closed her locker and turned around.

"YES!" Ember said in a high pitch voice, "I mean…. Yes?"

"You alright? You seem….. jumpy" Danny said

"I'm fine," Ember said

"PATTERSON!" Danny sighs since he knew, who that annoying voice belong too. Danny found it irritating, he had only been in the 70s for almost a week, and he already recognizes Josh's voice. Josh marched like the neathanded he is, making every person in the hallway to move aside.

"Yes, princess?" Danny asked as he slowly turned around, "Can I help you?"

"Princess? You think you're such hot stuff huh?" Josh demanded as he held onto his shirt, "Taking me a woman from me!"

" _Woman….. Glitter?!_ " Ember slowly backed away from the two

"Glitter? Who can have her" Danny said as he places his hand on Josh's wrist, "She's annoying has hell! You can have her!"

"She told she was dating you!" Josh shouted

"Then she lying, stupid," Danny said with a cocky smile

"What man wouldn't want her?" Josh shouted. Josh clenched his fist and pulled his arm back, he swung his fist but had completely missed. Danny had casually dodge his attack, Danny smiled and grab onto his wrist with his other hand. Danny easily flips Josh over his shoulder and slamming against the ground, he easily turned him on his stomach and twist his arm back.

"I don't want her! She an annoying little bitch! She a bully and nothing else!" Danny shouted twisting Josh's arm even more, "You want her! Take her!"

Everyone in the hall was shocked...No one in the entire school would have ever thought! That they lived to see the day when a guy said they didn't want Glitter, or would pass the chance to date her. Glitter was the queen of the school, she was gorgeous and every guy in school wanted to date her…. well except the new guy.

"Dude! The principal coming!" Josh's friend said as he quickly ran around the hallway, "Dude! You're losing against this loser?!"

"Shut up, Drake!" Josh shouted as he tried to free himself

"Danny… " Ember whispered as she touched his arm, "Just…."

"Just go, princess," Danny said while he released Josh from his hold, "Hurry before you break a nail"

"You son of a bitch!" Josh said while he rubs his arm, glaring at his punk who embarrassed him in front of everyone. Josh wasn't going to let his pride be taking away by this loser, he was going to make sure this Patterson knew his place. "I'm going to kick your ass! Behind the school at 3!" Josh said before he quickly left.

"Fine by me," Danny said while he watched him leave, "Asshole"

"Danny…. It was him…." Ember said while the students quickly scattered before the principal arrived, "Josh's friend"

"What?" Danny whispered seeing the principal walk by, unaware of the short fight which had just occurred.

"The guy wearing the football vest….. the one with blond hair and green eyes….. he's the one who stood me up," Ember said looking back at the direction they had left, "Drake Smith"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Drake Smith

 **End**


	8. Drake Smith

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Drake Smith**

"Danny?! What the hell are you doing?" Ember asked while she continued to look back at the direction, Drake and Josh had gone too.

"Those assholes are terrible! How can you just stand by and let them treat you like trash!" Danny asked as he hit his fist against the locker, "Don't be a pushover!"

"Danny…. Just calm down…." Ember said, not liking this new side of him, "Are you really going to fight him?"

"I'm going to kick his ass! And after that Drake's!" Danny said as he turned away, just in time before Ember could notice his blue eyes glowing green.

"Danny….." Ember couldn't help it, but a small part of her was happy Drake and Josh were about to get what they deserve. But she didn't want it to be like this, she hates seeing Danny going down to their level, solving problems with violence.

 _Girl's bathroom_

"Hm" Glitter looked at herself in the mirror while she checked her makeup, she went through her purse and pulled out her makeup kit. 

"Are you going to the right?" Glitter glance towards the door and watch two other girls enter the bathroom, "I'm so going!"

"Are you kidding me? Seeing Josh and that new kid….. Danny Patterson, I think? FIGHTING! I'm totally going to be there!" the first girl's friend said, as she pulled out her lipstick and put some on her lips.

" _Danny fighting Josh?_ " Glitter casually did her makeup while she continued to listen to their conversation, " _They're fighting for me?_ "

"Who do you think going to win?" the first girl asked while she pushed her lips against each other, making sure the lipstick was even all across her lips.

"Danny Patterson! Didn't you see their little fight earlier? I mean he practically flips Josh like a rag doll!" the second girl said while she put her lipstick away, "It was incredible!"

"It makes you wonder don't you think? What's really under that shirt?" the first girl said before giggling like school girls, "I mean….. he's got to be built to easily flip Josh"

"And he's so cute!" the second girl said giggling too while the two walked out of the bathroom, "Total hottie!"

"They're fighting for me?" Glitter said as she placed her hand on her chest, "Oh Danny!"

 _3 o'clock_

A large group of students forms a circle around Danny and Josh, shouting 'fight' and eagerly waiting for the most interesting fight in school history. The new kid who was surprisingly stronger than he looked, and Josh the school bully, who ruled the school by pushing people around.

"Ten bucks on Josh!" someone shouted

"FIFTY ON THE NEW KID!" another person shouted even louder, "KICK HIS ASS"

"I'm going to kick your ass, Patterson!" Josh shouted while he punched his fist into his other hand, slowly walking towards him "There no way you're going to win!"

"Oh! Wait…. Am I supposed to be afraid?" Danny simply asked as he casually crossed his arms and waited for this gorilla, "Please! Josh let's just get this over with"

"Danny…" Ember mumbled while she watched the two, "Why didn't you let it go…."

"BASTARD!" Josh shouted as he ran towards Danny, his fist in the air and ready to hit Danny in the face. Josh swung his fist, expecting to hit Danny in his smug expression, but Josh simply hit thin air. He quickly looked back and noticed Danny was on the other side of him, Josh tried to turn around and hit him.

"Is that it?" Danny pushed on Josh's forehead making him stumble backwards, "I think you hurt the air….. you should probably apologise to it"

"UGH!" Josh quickly ran towards him and grab Danny in a headlock, "SPOKE TOO SOON!"

"You're so annoying," Danny said. Danny easily freed himself from Josh's grip, he quickly held Josh's arm and flip him on his back. Danny held him down with his foot, "To be honest…. I expected more of a challenge"

"Holy shit….. Josh is losing" Josh heard quickly looking around, trying to find the source of the comment.

"HEY ASS HOLE!" Danny sigh, he quickly turned around and twisted Drake's arm and having his face kiss the ground.

"Next time! Don't announce your presences" Danny said

"Oh my gosh….." the students mumbled to themselves, unable to believe that the two strongest bullies, were brought down so easily.

"Patterson didn't even break a sweat," someone else said

"Dammit! I lost my bet!" another person shouted

"Now listen closely!" Danny said pushing on Josh harder, but ensuring not to break any ribs. Josh shouted in pain and of discomfort, he looked up at Danny with actual fear in his eyes. "Leave Ember alone! Stop being a jackass to her! Or next time I'll break every single bone in your body! GOT IT!" Danny shouted pushing on his chest once more.

"AGH! OKAY!" Josh shouted

"Good! Now get lost!" Danny lifted his foot from his chest, Josh immediately ran off, unable to expect his loss and shame.

"Josh! What the fuck!" Drake shouted as he tried to free himself

"Oh and YOU!" Danny twist his arm, even more, making Drake shout in pain and fearing his arm would break.

"DUDE! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT!" Drake shouted hearing a few of his former victims laugh at him, finally seeing their tormentor getting what he deserved.

"We need to talk!" Danny said. Danny let go of Drake's arm and grab his shirt, he pushed some of the students away while he dragged Drake with ease.

"Danny!" Ember quickly followed him, the other students were too amazed about the easy defeat, to even realized or care that Danny took Drake away. Danny went behind one of the school's wall, he threw him against it and held him down with the foot.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Drake shouted failing to move Danny's foot, "LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!" Danny shouted as he slaps him, "Now listen here! You almost got Ember killed!"

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked

"That date you asked me!" Ember said as she suddenly felt a huge amount of anger building up inside, she had never felt like this before. But Ember wanted to let Drake know what he did, or almost did to her.

"Who cares!" Drake said. Ember simply couldn't handle it any longer, she walked towards him and slapped him across the face.

"I WAITED FOR YOU! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I ALMOST DIED IN A HOUSE FIRE!" Ember shouted at the top of her lungs, shaking her fist in anger.

"I don't fucking care! You should have died!" Drake said to her while he struggled to free himself, "You should be dead!"

"You better watch you mouth!" Danny said quickly removing his foot, and grabbing onto his neck, easily lifting him over his shoulder. Drake couldn't believe his eyes, he was off of the ground, and Danny was holding him up with one arm.

"H… how… are…. You?" Drake asked in disbelief, he was happy Danny wasn't choking him yet.

"LISTEN! Don't you dare approach Ember again! Don't bully her or any shit you have done to her!" Danny said as his eyes glowed bright green, "Understood?!"

"Yes….." Drake mumbled. Drake hated to admit it….. but he had no chance against Danny, he had lost the fight along with his pride.

" _Danny….._ " Ember backed away slightly, she felt a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders. She looked at Drake, knowing that as along has Danny was by her side, Drake and Josh wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Get out of here" Danny replied as he let Drake go, who quickly ran off once he hit the ground.

"Danny…. What the hell was that? Where did you get such strength?" Ember asked as she gently touched his arm.

"I was making sure those jerks leave you alone!" Danny said quickly changing the subject from his usual strength, "You shouldn't be pushed around by them"

"I know but…. Didn't you go too far?" Ember asked as she worriedly looked up at him, "You could get into serious trouble"

"I doubt it….. those two? Their pride is hurt enough and I don't think they want to hurt it even more" Danny explained, knowing Dash would most likely be the same if his pride was hurt.

"I….. I don't really like the method you used….. but thank you" Ember said with a smile

"No one should suffer because of them," Danny said as he smiled back at her, "Especially not you"

 _The next day_

The school couldn't stop talking about the fight, they were still amazed how Drake and Josh were so easily defeated. They even noticed the two bullies weren't at school, most likely at home nursing their broken pride. Ember couldn't have been any happier, she simply walked around the hallways seeing the school in a new way.

"I can't believe he beat them" Ember overhead as she passed two hippie students, "He seriously took five minutes!"

"Dude!" the second student shouted

"Man! You should have been there! Patterson kicked Drake and Josh asses like it was nothing" Ember looked to her right and walked passed three biker students, "You should have been there!"

"Seriously? Fuck!" the second one said

"Did you noticed! Drake and Josh are not even here!" the third biker said

"Danny is amazing!" a group of girls shouted, screaming and giggling like the schoolgirls they were.

" _Someone popular,_ " Ember thought as she walked passed the school's news broad, " _I hope he's still going to spend time with me…._ " Ember looked up at the broad and noticed a flyer, she took the flyer off and read it quickly.

"Prom….. a school prom" Ember mumbled while she stared at the poster.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Prom

 **End**


	9. Prom

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Prom**

 _Shout out to_ _CUTE-IN-PINK and_ _AshxSerenaLove_

Ember stared at the poster...she was lost for words, she totally forgot that prom was coming up, given with all that's happened the last few days. Before she couldn't care less about it this stupid dance, nobody has ever asked her to dances and she knew prom would be no exception, she'd always end up home alone, or not at all.

"I totally forgot….." Ember mumbled as she put the flyer in her books, before continuing to walk throughout the hallways. But now Ember had a different view on prom, she wasn't going to be the same sad girl anymore! She has a good friend and some new respect around the school, she actually wanted to go, and she knew who she wanted to ask.

" _I wonder if my mysterious ghost would go?_ " Her heart sped up as she thought about her darling Danny Phantom and their first date at the kiss concert, she recalled how he held her close while they listened to her favorite song. Her beloved Danny Phantom, he was so handsome, strong and kind. She loved everything about him and each moment she wanted to see him more and more. He was the love of her life and she wanted to be with him forever, she wanted so much to tell him that she loved him and to kiss him.

"Who are you going to ask?" Ember looked over her shoulder and noticed a few girls talking, Ember turned and went to open her lock, which so happened to be right next to them.

"I want to ask Patterson!" the second girl said before giggling like a school girl

"I was going to ask him!" the first girl said

"What?!" the second girl shouted as she suddenly slaps her, "He's MINE!"

"BITCH!" the first one shouted as she slaps her back

" _Damm…_ " Ember closed her locker and quickly walked away, " _Poor Danny…._ "

"Ember!" Danny shouted, Ember looked up ahead and saw Danny waving at her.

"Hey Danny," Ember said as she quickly walked towards him, smiling while she walked next to him. "Heads up….. two crazy girls are going to ask you out for the dance…." Ember whispered as she pointed back, to the two girls still slapping at each other.

"Yeah I noticed…. Their flyers and posters everywhere" Danny said while they walked around the school, waiting for the bell to ring and free them from this prison called high school. "Five girls already asked me to go with them," Danny said

"Who are you going with?" Ember asked

"No one….. not a fan of dancers and all of that" Danny said while they passed the biology class, "Never really like dances"

"Oh….. you should still go," Ember said

"Are you going?" Danny asked as he looked down at her

"Yeah… I actually have a guy in mind" Ember said with a slight blush on her cheeks, "He's very kind to me….. and I think he's going to say yes"

"Well, I hope he does," Danny said as he heard the school bell ring, and immediately the hallways were full of students.

"Me too… see you later" Ember said with a smile

"Tata," Danny said back to her. Danny went to his locker and got his bag, he suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"You won the fight, handsome" Glitter said as she wraps her arms around his neck, "And now….. I'm all yours"

"I don't want you, Glitter," Danny said as he removed her arms from his neck, "So leave me alone"

"Come on baby….." Glitter whispered as she kissed his cheek, "Go to the prom with me…."

"I would whether shoot myself in the head! Then go to the prom with you" Danny said in the coldest tones possible, "So get lost!"

"You're playing tough to get….. and I love it!" Glitter said with a kinky smile, "I will have you, baby"

"Oh and that fight! I wasn't fighting for you! I was fighting for Ember!" Danny said as he walked passed her, pushing her with his shoulder and leaving the school before Glitter could stop him.

"Ember? Amberline? That fucking loser!" Glitter growled as she held her hands into a fist, "WHAT! I'm going to Getting HER!"

 _Aunt Vera's home_

"So how's the house hunting?" Vera asked while she drank some tea with her little sister, "Has James found anything?"

"Not yet….. but I think he's narrowed down his search," Elizabeth said taking a sip of her tea, "We'll be out of her house soon enough"

"Nonsense!" Vera said while she waved her hand at her, "I'm happy to have you here"

"Hey, Aunt Vera!" Vera and Elizabeth looked back at the door, Amberline put her bag down before closing the front door.

"Hello dear," Vera said while she watched Amberline sit down next to her, "How was your day?"

"Just fine" Amberline replied as she took a cookie

"Amberline?" Elizabeth said as she taps the table with her finger, "Forgetting something?"

"Oh! Sorry mom….. hey mom had a good day?" Amberline asked while she took another cookie

"Just fine" Elizabeth replied as she pushed her teacup away, "I think your father has almost found a home"

"That's great mom," Amberline said

"Anyways….. I have to do some shopping and I'll be back later" Elizabeth said as she sat up and took her purse, Elizabeth fixed her makeup slightly before she took her keys and left.

 _Store_

Elizabeth had finished her shopping and was making her way towards her car, but she had too many bags in her arms and was unable to see where she was going.

"Where did I park?" Elizabeth mumbled while she searched for her car, "Where are my keys?"

"Harry! Don't throw your ball-!" Elizabeth heard a woman shout but before she could even look up, she accidentally trips over the child's red ball. Elizabeth quickly lost her balance and her bags scattered everywhere, she was about to fall as well...except she didn't? Elizabeth noticed that she was being held by someone, a young man with black hair and blue eyes and was very young...and strong.

"Are you alright? Ma'am?" The young man asked in a concerned tone. He gently placed her down, Elizabeth took a moment to regain her sense before she took a good look at her rescuer. He was a teenager, around her daughter's age and was quite handsome for his age. Elizabeth smiled at him, thinking this young man would make a great boyfriend for her daughter. 

"I'm so sorry!" the woman from before said while she held her son's hand, "He just drop his ball"

"No, it's alright" Elizabeth replied noticing her bags were everywhere, Elizabeth was about to pick up her bags when the young man was doing it for her.

" _What a gentleman,_ " Elizabeth thought while the young man places the bags down next to her, " _Boys these days….. there should be more like him_ "

"Are you alright?" Danny asked fixing a bag

"Yes… I'm alright…. thank you" Elizabeth said in a polite tone, noticing the young man had a nice smile.

"Happy to help, ma'am" the young man replied. The young boy picked up the ball and gave it to the child that dropped him, he gave the boy a quick lecture on being careful. The mother didn't seem to mind, once the young man was finished the two left.

" _If only Amberline could find a boy like this….. and not some rocker, rebel type of boy,_ " Elizabeth thought, knowing for a fact that most boys in this generation weren't as polite or as helpful.

"Are you sure you're alright ma'am?" He asked again, he seemed like a very concerned young man…. Another reason why her daughter needed a man like this in her life.

"Oh yes! I'm quite fine" Elizabeth said before she stopped, realizing she didn't even ask for his name. Oh! Excuse my rudeness… but what's your name young man?" Elizabeth asked

"Daniel Patterson...but my friends call me Danny" He answered.

" _Daniel? What a wonderful name….. why would he want to shorten it?_ " Elizabeth nodded her head with a smile.

"Daniel, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Elizabeth McLain and thank you again for your help" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth quickly noticed the surprise look on Danny's face. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head.

" _McLain? Maybe McLain is a common last name….. or she might be Ember's mother_ " Danny noticed Elizabeth staring at him, he quickly brushed it off and smiled once more at her.

"Well….. have a wonderful day, Mrs. McLain," Danny said

"Thank you" Elizabeth replied

" _He's perfect!_ " she thought while she watched Danny enter the store, " _The perfect gentlemen_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My second friend

 **End**


	10. My second friend

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **My second friend**

 _Shout out to GhostRmyfriends_

"He's amazing aunty!" Amberline said while she walked along her aunt, "I really hope….."

"I'm sure he will," Vera said as the two arrived in front of Casper high, "Are you planning to ask him today?"

"Well-!"

"Hey Ember" Danny shouted while he walked towards her, surprising the two, "How's it going?"

"Oh…. And who's this?" Vera asked noticing quite handsome a young man, "And you are?"

"Oh! Daniel Patterson, ma'am" Danny said with a smile

"What a gentleman," Vera said. Vera looked at her niece, she smirks and nudges her, motioning her gaze to Danny.

"What?" Amberline looked back at Danny, she took a moment before realizing what her aunt meant, "Aunty! He's my friend!"

"We're just friends!" Danny said

"Well you're a nice boy, Daniel," Vera said as she shook his hand, "I hope we're going to meet again"

"Ugh! Come on Danny!" Ember shouted as she took Danny by the arm and drag him away, "We're going!"

"Have a good day!" Vera shouted while she waved her hand at them, "Lovebirds!"

"UGH!" Ember shouted before she entered the school

"Lovebirds?" Danny asked once they entered the building, "What?"

"Don't listen to her! She crazy" Ember said as she sighs in annoyance, "Just don't listen to her alright!"

"Alright," Danny said with a chuckle

" _Ember's aunt is a funny woman_ " Danny smiled and followed her towards their lockers, " _I like her_ "

"Ugh! Great now I'm going to be late" Ember said as she opened her locker, "See you later"

"See ya"

 _One year ago_

"Who's the new girl?" Glitter asked while staring at Ember, nervously enter her first day the first day of class.

"Hm... Amberline I think" a young teenage girl with a rebellious hair. She wore a red biker coat, her blue eyes examined the new girl, she touched her necklace while she moved the fish net style leggings.

"Why so interested in her, Katherine?" Glitter asked as she pushed her.

"Don't call me Katherine! It's Kitty!" Kitty growled as she pushed her back, "Fuck I hate that name!"

"Chill," Glitter said to her

"Whatever" Kitty mumbled looking away

"Kitty! Fuck off! I need your to move your fat ass, so I can put my feet on your chair" Glitter said as she pushed Kitty off of her chair.

"What the heck?!" Kitty asked as she got up

"Lose my weight too! You're like a fucking whale!" Glitter coldly said to her friend.

 _Present- second period_

Ember opened her locker door and placed her books in it. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the prom and dancing with a certain ghost with white hair and cute dimples. Ember admired the newspaper clip of Phantom in her locker, he really was a handsome man. She wondered how he would look in a tux, she wondered if he was a good dancer? Hopefully, he was, she really wanted to know. Ember was brought back to reality when she was pushed into a locker... snapping back to reality she noticed Glitter was the one who shoved her and she looked pretty ticked

"He's my mine got it! You fucking loser!" Glitter shouted with her pissed off expression

"W-what?" Ember asked in a very confused tone

"Stop acting stupid! I'm talking about Danny Patterson! He's mine so stay away from him!" Glitter shouted back at her

"What are you talking about? Danny and I are just friends" Ember said as she started to get very annoyed with her former bully, "Relax!"

"He said he was fighting Josh over you!" Glitter shouted, falling to notice the storm forming in Ember.

"I didn't ask him to! He was just being a friend and nothing else!" Ember said as she bit her lip in annoyance.

"I don't fucking care! You're going to stay away from him!" Glitter shouted as she pushed her against the locker, "GOT IT!"

"You have Josh! Go back to him" Ember said

"I could fucking care less about him! He's lower than the chess club losers, but he's still higher than you!" Glitter said as she purposely dropped her books, "I'm talking about Patterson!"

"What about him?" Ember asked as she tried to pick them up before Glitter pushed her again.

"He's my fucking boyfriend got it! So stay the fuck away from him!" Glitter said acting like the queen, she believes she is.

"Really? He rejects you like every time" Ember said with a cocky smile, knowing her friend, Danny would never go out with a stupid girl like Glitter.

"Shut up!" Glitter growled as she kicked Ember's books away, "Back off of him!"

"Go to hell, Glitter!" Ember shouted. Ember had enough, she tried of being pushed around by the school's bullies. And every since Danny beat Drake and Josh, she had found some new confidence in herself, and there was no way she was going to let Glitter take it from her.

"What did you say?" Glitter asked a bit surprised to hear this from McLain.

"I said go to hell! Is your fucking head that big that you can't hear me?! Get lost!" Ember shouted forcibly pushing her, "No one likes you!"

"I have my friends!" Glitter said as she motioned to her minions.

"They're not your friends! You're treat them like minions" Ember said. Kitty couldn't believe it, Ember McLain was standing up against Glitter. No student or girl has ever stood up for her, "Now get lost!"

"You bitch!" Glitter shouted as she slaps Ember across the face, Glitter quickly pulled Ember's hair and drag her to the ground. Ember simply returned the favor by pulling hers, a few students quickly surrounded the two.

"CAT FIGHT!" A student shouted having more students surrounded the two.

"You're such a bitch!" Ember shouted before pulling her hair harder.

 _"Ember... Wow,"_ Kitty walked forward slightly, she had never realized it before or she didn't want to admit it... But Glitter treated her like a servant. She was never nice to her, she always lowered her self-esteem, Glitter wasn't a true friend.

"You should have fucking died! In the fucking fire, you bitch!" Glitter shouted as she managed to get on top, holding Ember down by her neck.

 _"That's it!"_ Kitty quickly walked up from behind and punched Glitter straight in her pretty face, Glitter collapsed on the ground and quickly panic over her face.

"Kitty! What the fuck?!" Glitter shouted fearing she might have bruised her beautiful face, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm tired being your punching bag, Glitter!" Kitty shouted back, hearing whispers of shock.

"Holy shit... Glitter's minion are tiring against her" Glitter quickly turned her head, trying to see who said those words.

"Get lost!" Kitty shouted. Glitter glared at her former 'friend', she simply held her cheek while her other friends help her up.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked

"Fuck off!" Glitter shouted as she pushed her back, and storming away in a raging fit. Kitty smirk while she watched Glitter leave with her broken pride, not only did one of her victims stood up for themselves and told Glitter off. She had also had one of her 'friend' betray her, Glitter simply left, wanting to get out of this school has fast as possible.

"Whoa..." Ember mumbled as she got up, "Did you seriously...?"

"Yeah I did," Kitty said with a smile, "Sorry for everything... If I did anything to you I'm sorry"

"No it's alright" Ember replied while she picks up her books.

"Beat it!" Kitty shouted to the other students, who quickly scattered and left.

"Are you sure... You did the right thing?" Ember asked

"I did," Kitty said as she bent down and help her, "You were right... We're not friends were minions"

"Thanks for the help…," Ember said while she smiled at her

"No…. thank you," Kitty said smiling back at her

"For what? I didn't do anything" Ember said

"You help me realize….. what a shitty friend Glitter is," Kitty said while she fixed Ember's book slightly, "My name is Kathrine but I hate that name! So call me Kitty instead"

"Amberline…. I hate my name to, I prefer Ember" Ember said with a smile. Danny stood in front of his locker when he suddenly felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly looked around, trying to find where the ghost was.

" _A ghost?_ " Danny quickly went outside, he ran across the soccer field and looked around, " _Is it Clockwork?_ "

"Indeed, it is" Danny turned around quickly, he suddenly had a time medallion around his neck and noticed the birds frozen in midflight. "Hello Daniel," Clockwork said with a smile, "I believe you have some questions?"

"Clockwork….."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Popping the question

 **End**


	11. Popping the question

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Popping the question**

 _Shout out to NaruHinaLOvR_

"Clockwork... I'm so happy to see you" Danny said with a big smile on his face.

"You want to go don't you?" Clockwork asked

"I do! But... You saw what happened... What I did..." Danny mumbled as he looked away from the ghost, "Do I have to fix it... For the timeline?"

"Fear not, Daniel," Clockwork said in his calm voice, "Ember McLain being alive doesn't have district changes"

"So she can live?! I don't have to..." Danny simply couldn't finish his sentence; he didn't even want to think about it.

"No, you don't," Clockwork said as he turned into his baby self.

"Thank goodness!" Danny sighs in relief

"But you can't leave... Not just yet" Clockwork said.

"Why?! What about my own time...? People need me there" he said

"You are most needed here," Clockwork said as he turned into his older self, "at the moment I'm unable to send you back"

"But what about my..." he mumbled

"Your parents haven't even met yet, let alone from the portal" Clockwork said as he turned around, "This must seem weird to you doesn't it?"

"It is….." Danny mumbled as he looked back at 70s caper high, "Seeing Ember being so… nice to me….. it's weird"

"Amberline McLain has a sad story," Clockwork said as he formed a small portal, showing Ember at her worst moments in life. Danny walked closer to the portal and looked inside, seeing Ember being bullied, alone, and depressed. "She wasn't always the Ember you know…. Every ghost in the Ghost Zone had a life… they were all alive at some point"

"Were you ever alive, Clockwork?" Danny asked while he watched Clockwork removed the portal, and turning into baby self.

"No" Clockwork replied

"How long do I have to stay here?" Danny asked

"Only time will tell," Clockwork said with a smile, "We will see each other again"

"Alright….. thanks, Clockwork" Danny mumbled while he sighed

"Before I go….." Clockwork said while he opened a portal, "Keep an eye on Ember"

"Wait…. Why?" Danny asked in confusion

"I can't say too much…. But make sure to keep her safe" Clockwork said while he turned into his adult self, "Someone isn't too happy that you saved her"

"Who?" he asked

"An ancient ghost…." Clockwork said as he took the medallion off, "Just be very careful"

"Alright" Danny nodded his head, Clockwork smiled before he returned time to its normal stream and left.

 _After school_

Danny walked out of the school, still thinking about what Clockwork had told him, he tried to understand what he meant. Was someone after Ember? An ancient ghost? Who was he talking about?

"Hey, aunt Vera!" Danny looked up and saw Ember running towards her aunt, he smiled knowing, the only reason Ember could hug her aunt was because he saved her.

"Had a good day?" Vera asked while she hugs her niece

"Yeah" Amberline replied

"Alright let's go home," Vera said as she started to cross the road. Vera talked to Amberline when the two heard a loud sound, Vera quickly looked up and noticed a car driving out of control from a blow up the tire. Vera quickly pushed Amberline out of harms away, she tried to move out of the way as well; but moved her foot in a wrong way and twisted her ankle, Vera collapsed on the ground.

"Aunt Vera! Watch out!" Ember shouted as she tried to run towards her aunt, "Aunt Vera!"

"Am…." Vera simply froze as the car approached, she quickly closed her eyes expecting to be hit by a car. But she was surprised to be carried in two strong arms, Vera opened her eyes and was shocked to see it was her niece's crush, Danny Phantom.

"Danny!" Vera looked down and saw her niece's face lit up, "Aunt Vera!"

"Aunt? Oh! You must be Ember's aunt" Danny said pretending to play dumb, "It seems you two have problems with cars"

"Aunt Vera! Are you alright?" Amberline asked as she waited for Danny to land before she rushed to her side, "That was so close!"

"I'm alright, dear" Vera said while Danny placed her down, "Thank you"

"Thanks, Danny," Ember said as she quickly pushed some of her hair behind her ear, Ember took his arm and brought him to the side. Ember looked back not wanting her aunt to hear them, "Aunt Vera, she means the world to me…. Is the only one who truly supports me…. Thank you"

"No problem, Ember," Danny said with a small smile, "Make sure you look both ways"

"We will," Ember said with a small chuckle

"Later" Danny took flight and fly off. Vera walked from behind Amberline, she placed her hand on her shoulder and look at her.

"He's name is Danny Phantom? Isn't it strange?" Vera asked

"What is?" Ember asked as she looked back at her

"Danny Phantom and Danny Patterson…. They both share the same first name" Vera remarked while she watched Phantom fly out of view.

"I know…. I guess Danny is a popular name" Ember said as she hunched her shoulders.

 _Later that night_

Ember was in her room working on her new song _'Remember_ ', though she was only half done...she couldn't really concentrate as her mind went back to her one true love, her wonderful Danny Phantom. Ember let out a lovesick sigh as she thought about her phantom, he had not only saved her life but her aunt's life as well and she just seemed to be falling even more in love by the minute.

" _I should have asked him!_ " Ember kicked herself for not taking her chance to ask him, but she wanted to make sure aunt Vera was alright. She tried to brush it aside, prom was weeks away and she might have another chance to ask him. Ember was brought out of her train of thought when she heard a brief knock at her window, she spun around and was surprised to see Phantom floating at her window. " _What is he doing here?_ " Ember thought, she sat up and opened the window. Ember was relieved her parents were out for the night, she knew her parents would kill her if they knew a boy was in her room. Ember wasn't so worried about her aunt, she would most likely give her 'the talk'… before encouraging the relationship.

"Hey," Danny said while he flew inside and gently landed, "I just came by to see if you're alright"

" _He's so CARING!_ " Ember shouted inside but managed to keep a natural face, " _HE'S AMAZING!_ "

"We're fine….. thank you," Ember said with a smile

"Good to hear," Danny said flashing a smile at her. Ember could feel her heart melt simply at the sight of his smile, she was suddenly aware of her situation...they were alone and she can finally ask him.

" _Hm…. Danny…._ " Ember nervously said

"Yeah?" he asked

"Hm…. Well….. my…. School is having a prom in a few weeks….. and…" Ember was trying to fight off her nerves, she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

" _Is she…._ " Danny blinked he already knew about the prom, but he didn't want Ember to know the truth…. Not just yet. Danny knew Ember had the right to know, and he was going to tell her….. but right now…. He had to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"A prom? Hm…." Danny said

"Y…. yeah….. its going to be a lot of fun….. and well…." Ember nervously moved her hands together, she anxiously took a few moments to regain her sense, "I was wondering….. if you would like to go with….. me?"

" _Oh, my gosh…. Did she asked me out?_ " Danny didn't know what to think, Ember had asked him to prom….. Ember McLain his former foe….

" _Oh… no…. maybe I shouldn't have asked him…._ " Ember suddenly feared that Danny would reject her, he was a ghost with powers and a hero….. why would someone has amazing as he would go out with a girl like her.

" _I should say no…._ " Danny looked back at Ember and clearly seeing the fear in his eyes, "I have to…."

"Alright," Danny said with a smile, seeing a huge sign of relief from Ember, who immediately smiled at his answer. "I'm not really a fan of dances…. But I it wouldn't hurt to go" he said.

" _I'm not really a fan of dances…._ " Ember felt a weird sense of Deja vu, she remembered her friend Danny Patterson saying almost the same thing. Ember simply brushed it aside, she knew her best friend wasn't some hero with ghost powers, she would have told her and she would have known.

"You don't have to force yourself….. if you don't want to go," Ember said, she didn't want to force Danny Phantom to go with her….. the was the last thing she wanted.

"No, it's alright" Danny said reassuring her, "I didn't really go to my own…. I didn't really have a good experience." Danny purposely avoided going to his own prom in his own timeline, because had Paulina and every single girl in school had asked him. Paulina was the stubbornness one out of all of the girls, she wanted to be prom queen with her king; which so happened to be him.

"Do…. You really want to go with me?" Ember asked once more, unable to believe what was going on.

"Totally," Danny said

"Wow! Thank you!" Ember said practically exploding within, "Thank you so much!"

"But I want to make a few things clear….." Danny said

"Oh! Of course!" Ember said trying to calm down

" _I should tell her then…._ " Danny had waited enough; he was going to make sure she had the best night of her life! Before he told her the truth about everything, her true fate, their relationship and who he really is.

"I want to keep a low profile… and having a mysterious ghost hero suddenly attending a local dance…. Well, it's going to bring some attention" Danny said while Ember nodded her head, completely understanding what Danny was coming from.

"I completely understand," Ember said as she chuckled slightly, "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Mr. and Mrs. Patterson

 **End**


	12. Mr and Mrs Patterson

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Mr.** **and Mrs. Patterson**

 _Shout out to PrincessSaraRose,_ _Void,_ _and ClassyMissSassy_

Every student in Casper high was participating in high school's favorite pass time: gossip.  
While some people were talking about the prom and who to bring, and making fun of the losers without dates. But there was one former loser who was now the newest hot topic, Ember was on everyone mind along with her new relationship with Patterson.

"Did you hear! Patterson and McLain are an item!" a cheerleader said while she leaned against her locker, and talking to other girls on the team.

"Get OUT! Are you joking or what!" another cheerleader asked in disbelief

"I'm serious!" the first cheerleader said

"Fuck! Why does McLain have to be the hottest guy ever! I mean…. Have you seen Patterson!" the third cheerleader shouted as she started to drool, "I saw him shirtless once….. I swear….. I thought I was going to die!"

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!" the first cheerleader shouted as she pushed the third, "You bitch!"

The school doors opened and Ember walked in the hallways, she could feel something was wrong. She glances at the other students, who simply continued to gossip and look at her.

" _Oh great…. They're gossiping again_ " Ember thought while she opened her locker, " _What is it this time?_ "

"BITCH!" Ember looked back and smirk, seeing three cheerleaders having a cat fight. Ember turned her head back and went to her locker, she took out her books and closed her locker.

" _I swear…. Every girl here morons?!_ " Ember walked around a bit, she smiled when she saw Kitty at her locker. "Hey! Kitty!" Ember shouted as she walked towards her locker with a big smile on her face, excited to tell her the wonderful news.

"Hey, Ember!" Kitty said. Kitty was a great girl, Ember and she had a lot of things in common ever since she was no longer friends with Glitter.

"Guess what?!" Ember said with a giggle

"What?" Kitty asked

"I have a date for prom!" Ember said in excitement, "A date!"

"That awesome!" Kitty said

"I know! I still can't believe he said yes!" Ember shouted

"Of course, Patterson said yes," Kitty said as she closed her locker, "You two are a thing after all"

"Wait…. What?" Ember asked in shock as she looked at her friend, "I'm not going with Patterson….. we're just friends"

"What? Aren't you two a thing?" she asked

"NO! We're just friend! Why is everyone assuming we're a thing?!" Ember asked in annoyance. Ember had it! Everywhere she went, she heard students talking about them and how they were a couple! Ember admitted Danny was kind, handsome, and was her very first friend. She cared about him very much, he had a special place in her heart….. but she loved Phantom….. even though Patterson was special to her.

"Wait…. So who are you going with?" Kitty asked a bit confused, she had expected for Patterson and Ember to go…. She never knew there was another man in her life.

"You'll find out on prom!" Ember said with her arms crossed, "And what about you? Who are you going with?"

"He's an old friend…. Well boyfriend now" Kitty said with a blush on her cheeks, "Recent boyfriend"

"Well….. I can't wait to meet him" Ember said as she uncrossed her arms, "Oh! By the way….. do you know what theme it is?"

"Yeah! It's a night to remember" Kitty said, Ember nodded her head and started to walk away.

"Thanks!" Ember said

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked

"Bell going to ring! I have health class…. So later" Ember said with a smirk as she waved at Kitty, "We talk later"

"Later!" Kitty shouted

 _Health class_

"Alright, class pay attention!" The teacher said while he wrote something on the broad, "Today lessons... Is parenthood"

" _What_?" Danny sigh while his head leaned on hand, " _Even back then? Well, I guess it makes sense..."_

"You'll be paired up into 'couples' and will be taking care of this" the teacher bend down and pulled out a box, he took out a sack of flour. Danny just wanted to hit himself in the face, he had to do the flour project all over again. "This will be your _'baby_ ' to take care of" the teacher continued while he pulled out two bowls this time with paper inside, "I'll choose the proud parents to be... Before I start... NO, you can't switch with someone else, and if you don't like your partner well to bad"

 _"Ugh! With my luck... I'll probably be paired up with Glitter or some other crazy girl"_ Danny looked around and easily saw Glitter, she had her eyes dead fixed on him, she wanted him to be her baby's daddy. Danny felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it, " _Gross..."_

 _"Partner..."_ Ember glances a bit and looked back at Danny, she wouldn't mind being paired up with him.

"On my right is the girls," The teacher said before he dug his hand inside, pulling out a name and unfolding it "Glitter and..."

 _"It's going to be him... She's going to get what she wants... Like always..."_ Ember sigh and looked away, knowing the queen of the school was about to get her king.

"Josh," the teacher said as he looked at him, Josh simply had his head down. Josh had lost a lot of pride since the fight, he would no longer be the 'tuff' guy people were used too. "Hopefully, you won't kill your flour baby..." The teacher said as he gave the proud parents their baby.

"MR. GREENWOOD! I WANT TO CHANGE PARTNERS!" Glitter shouted to the top of her lungs.

"I said no changing partners! Now SIT down!" The teacher shouted back, Glitter mumbled something under her breath and sat back down. "Moving on!" He said while his hand was back in the girls bowl, "Amberline and..."

 _"Wait..."_ Ember thought

"Danny," the teacher said as he places the papers down and took a flour baby, "Don't kill it," he said while he gave Ember the flour bag.

"THATS NOT FAIR!" Glitter shouted in outrage of not getting what she wanted, which didn't

surprise anyone of the drama queen.

"Glitter! Be quiet and sit down!" The teacher shouted again before he continued with the names.

 _"Danny and I..."_ Ember looked down at the bag of flour. Ember never knew when she woke up, that she would be a mother and have Danny has the father.

 _End of class_

"Hey, Mrs. Patterson" Danny teased as he taps her shoulder. Ember slowly turned around while holding their 'baby', she made a weird face before she answered.

"Do not call me that" Ember said. Ember knew her mother wanted her to marry has soon as she was done school, her mother wouldn't stop nagging her about it. She expected her daughter to be married to a good man, have a good home, have at least a baby by the time she was twenty... Basically a perfect copy of her mother.

"Why not a mama?" Danny said with a chuckle

"Danny! Shut up!" Ember said as she gave the flour baby to him, "Don't call me that"

"Fine" Danny said with a smirk.

Elizabeth waited in front of the school and waited for her daughter to exit the school. She hates waiting for anything but she was five minutes early, Elizabeth sigh and tab her thumb on the staring wheel.

 _"What_ _'s taking so long_ " Elizabeth wondered, she didn't want Amberline to be late for her doctor's appointment, she hated making people wait for her. The bell finally rang and the students ran out the school like wild animals escaping the zoo, " _Kids these days! Can't appreciate a good education!_ "

"I hate this project," Ember said while she walked out of the school with Danny, "Stupid flour"

"It shouldn't be that bad….. one night me, one night you," Danny said

" _What is that girl doing?!_ " Elizabeth got out of her car and walked towards her daughter, and a boy?! She noticed her daughter and the boy were talking with a bag of flour, " _Is that? The baby project?_ "

"Amberline!" Amberline turned around and was surprised to see her mother, "Have you forgotten something?"

"Oh…. Right…. sorry," Amberline said with a nervous smile, "Hm…."

"And…." Elizabeth looked closely to the boy beside her daughter, she had seen this boy before but where?

"Here Danny," Amberline said as she gave the flour baby to him, "Take the flour bag"

"Alright," Danny said while he tucks the flour under his arm.

" _Danny….? That it!_ " Elizabeth smiled, she knew she recognized this boy, it was the boy from the store.

"I know you!" Elizabeth said with a big smile

"You do?" Amberline asked in shock

"Yes! You're that nice young man from the store! You help me with my bags" Elizabeth said as she gently places her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so glad to see you again"

"Oh! Yes…. Hello, Mrs. McLain" Danny said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you!" Elizabeth said, happy to see he was still polite has ever.

"Time out! Danny, how do you know my mom?" Amberline asked

"I wasn't really certain she was you mother" Danny explained, seeing there was no pointed on how they meet since Elizabeth already explained. "I thought McLain was a common name around here," he said

"Its far from a common name" Amberline said with her arms crossed. Elizabeth smiled clearly seeing there was a relationship between her daughter and this boy, she had hoped her daughter would meet a boy like Danny! And to her surprised her daughter knew him!

"Danny! You should come over for dinner" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth was going to make sure her daughter ended up marrying him, she wasn't going to let such a gentleman like Danny slip through her fingers.

"What?" Amberline asked in shock, unable to believe her mother being THIS nice to anyone.

"I'm just inviting your boyfriend to dinner" Elizabeth said. Amberline eyes widen, she looked back at Danny before pulling her mother to the side.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend! We're friends!" Amberline whispered in a bitter tone

" _Boyfriend?!_ " Danny's eye twitched slightly, he couldn't stop thinking about those words.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked with a grin

"YES!" Amberline took her mother's arm and tried to pull her away, "Come on!"

"Hold on" Elizabeth removed her arm and walked back to Danny, "Daniel! I insist that you come for dinner"

"Uh…. Hm…." Danny wasn't too sure about this; he had just gotten used to being Ember's friend without thinking about his future with her.

"Well?!" Elizabeth asked, Danny sigh clearly seeing, she wouldn't back down until he agreed to her invite.

"Alright…. I would love to" Danny replied with a smile

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth said with a smile, "See you tonight"

"Mom!" Amberline shouted as she took her mother's arm, "Let's GO!"

"Goodbye, Daniel!" Elizabeth shouted while being drag towards the car, "See you tomorrow night!"

"Yeah…." Danny mumbled while he waved at her

" _I'm going to regret this…._ " He thought while he looked down at the flour bag, " _Oh boy…._ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for McLain's diner

 **End**


	13. McLain's diner

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **McLain's diner**

 _Shout out to Chat Noir's twin_

"Hey Danny!" Ember shouted while she walked towards him, holding their baby flour in her arms.

"Hey" he said

"Are you sure….. you really want to come? I mean….. my dad alone…." Ember said, really hoping Danny would change his mind and cancel.

"What about him?" Danny asked

"He's…. not so fond about boys….." Ember explained.

" _Oh… right_ " Danny nervously rub his hands together, how could he forget about the night of the KISS concert! Ember's father almost chocked him to death, " _Hopefully…. His in a good mood tonight_ "

"I wouldn't want to upset your mother" Danny said

"why?!" Ember asked, she knew how the night was going to play out. Her mother would play matchmaker along with her aunt, and her father would prepare Danny's grave.

"It shouldn't be that bad" Danny said

"You have no idea!" Ember said while she gave the flour baby to Danny, "UGH!"

"Do you want me to bring the baby?!" Danny asked while he watched her walk away

"DEAR GOD! Don't say that! You can bring the FLOUR bag" she said

"Okay!" he shouted

"See you tonight…." Ember said as she sigh in annoyance

 _Vera's home_

"Amberline!" Elizabeth shouted while she opened her bedroom door, "You're going to help me cook!"

"What? Mom! You know I can't cook!" Amberline said as she placed her book down, "You complained that I burnt rice last week!"

"This night is very important for me…. I mean you! I need your help in the kitchen!" Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on her hips, "And its not an option!"

"Ugh! Fine" Amberline said. Amberline simply hated this night every minute, and Danny still hadn't arrived. James was in his study smoking his pipes, he needed to calm his nerves down but he was still stressed. He was still house hunting, he was working more hours in order to secure his next promotion, but worst of all! His daughter BOYFRIEND! Was coming over for diner….. to his delight. Amberline had reassured him, she was just friends with this boy, but James didn't care. He didn't want his daughter to be around boys, a boy almost caused his daughter's death.

" _A boy…. Boyfriend…. Hm…_ " James moved his pip slightly while he continued to think, " _My little girl…. Dating….?!_ "

"James" Elizabeth knocked while she opened the door, "We must talk"

"What is it, dear?" James asked as he stood up from his chair, he put his pip down on the side and turned to his wife.

"Its about this boyfriend of Amberline" Elizabeth said as she closed the door, "I expect you to be nice to him"

"Elizabeth! I don't trust this boy!" James said with his arms crossed

"James stop it! Why can't you just trust my judgement?!" Elizabeth asked her stubborn husband

"Of course I trust you, dear" James said as he held his wife's hand, "Its HIM I don't trust"

"He a very nice man, he reminded me of you when we were their age" Elizabeth said as she held his hand, "He's very polite and well mannered….. unlike boys of today"

"I still don't like it! Not one bit" James said as he crossed his arms again. Elizabeth sigh in annoyance of her stubborn husband, there was no chance, she was going to let Danny escape through her fingers.

"I want Amberline to marry a gentleman! Who will treat her with respect! And this boy is exactly it!" Elizabeth said in a firm tone, "Do not ruin this, James! This is our daughter's future!"

"Ugh" James sigh and glared at his wife, clearly seeing she couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Mom! I think the roast is ready!" Elizabeth looked back at the door, she had forced Ember to help her cook and she left her alone in the kitchen. Ember cooking skills weren't the finest….. but Elizabeth was going to make sure, her daughter knew how to cook like a professional before she married Danny.

"Okay…. I can do this…" Danny mumbled softly while he stood in front of their door, nervously rubbing his hands together. Danny brushed his hair back and wore the finest clothing, he could buy with the money he had at the moment. Danny hadn't told Ember but he was no longer in the hotel, he had run out of money and was at a motel at this point and was running out of money fast. Danny done a few jobs in order to get some crash, but it wasn't enough and he didn't know what to do.

" _Alright…. Fenton….. you can do this!_ " Danny took a deep breath and press on their doorbell, he anxiously waited wished Ember's father wouldn't answer the door. The door slowly opened and to his disappointed, a man greeted him with a stern glare. " _Fuck…._ " Danny cleared his voice and smiled.

"Daniel Patterson….. nice to meet you, sir" Danny said with a nervous smile, as he offered his hand to the much larger man standing in front of him.

"James McLain" James took Danny hand's and gave it a very firm grip, he smiled a bit when he saw Danny make a small face of pain.

"James!" Vera quickly hit her brother in law shoulder, she pushed him and showed him off, "Go!"

"Ugh" James mumbled before he left.

"Daniel," Vera smiled while she allowed Danny to enter the home, "I'm so glad you made it"

"Me too, Mrs..." Danny stop, he realized he knew her first name and not her last. Vera chuckle as she quickly caught on, "Hm…."

"Vera Marshall" Vera answered while she led him around the house, "Elizabeth is my little sister"

"Oh! Mrs. Marshall…. You have a very nice home" Danny said with a smile. Ember had explained her living situation to him, he knew this wasn't her home since she told her, and he saw her home burn down.

"Oh please! No need to call me _Mrs. Marshall_ " Vera said while they walked in the dining room, the table filled with the finest food. "Just call me Vera" she said as she motioned Danny to his seat, "I don't mind at all"

"Hey Danny…" Amberline mumbled as she stood in the kitchen, wearing her new dress her mother had forced her to wear.

"Wow…. You look really nice, Ember" Danny said with a smile, "The dress goes well…"

"Ugh" Amberline sat down at the end of the table, "Sure… you look nice too"

"Thanks" he said

"Amberline! Sit next to your boyfriend" Vera said while she lifted her niece off of her seat, and pushed her to the seat next to Danny.

"We're just friends!" Amberline said in annoyance while being forcibly seated, accidently bumping Danny's shoulder. Amberline quickly back away from him with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Aunt Vera…"

" _Why was I blushing?_ " Amberline moved her eyes and looked at Danny from the corner of her eye, she had to admit…. Danny Patterson was really good looking…. Especially in his nice clothing and hair. Amberline could still remember how muscular he was, " _He…_ "

"Daniel!" Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face, holding another plate of food with her husband behind her. "I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth place the plate down and sat down, "I'm so glad you've came"

"Thank you for the invitation" Danny said

"SO!" James sat down and brought his chair closer, "Patterson! Where are you from? What are you goals in life? Hm?!"

"Oh…." Danny took another deep breath, he had gone through this with Sam's parents, so he wasn't too worried about this conversation. Danny had expected this from Ember's parents, "I'm from Wisconsin and moved here," Danny said while he moved in his seat slightly, "And I plan to continue my studies in science, I want to become an astronaut and possibly acquire employment with NASA"

"NASA….." James mumbled with a small smile, he was pleased with the answer he gave him. James didn't want his daughter to marry some rebel, "Very nice"

"An astronaut? A very good carrier" Elizabeth said while she served the food, "We've all watched Neil Armstrong land on the moon! A great achievement for man kind"

" _Kill me…_ " Amberline sunk lower into her chair, she just wanted to die!

"I was so happy about your paring for the parent project" Elizabeth said as she leaned closer to the two. Elizabeth couldn't be any happier, her daughter was paired with her future husband for the parent project. Elizabeth was already imagining her future grandchildren; she knew her daughter's children would be adorable!

" _WHY?!_ " Amberline shouted inside, she knew her mother was going to bring up the baby flour. Her mother had her entire life planned out, finish school, marry, and popping out babies like there was no tomorrow.

"I think… Anne-Mary would be a fine name for girl….. and for a boy Richard…." Elizabeth said thinking about her future grandchildren.

"MOM!" Amberline shouted with a bright red face, "STOP!"

"Amberline! Do not raise your voice!" James shouted back. Amberline simply covered her face, her face was simply bright red in embarrassment.

"Alright! Alright! Leave the poor girl alone" Vera said clearly see her niece in distress, "Now! Daniel where do you live?"

"Oh… hm… well it kind of complicated really" Danny said overjoyed Vera decided to change the subject, "I don't really have family here…"

"Oh? What do you mean?" Vera asked as she place her fork down.

"Hm….." Danny mumbled while he nervously rub the back of his head, "Well…."

"Mom! Just leave him alone!" Amberline said unable to take her parents anymore, "Just leave us alone!"

"Ember its alright" Danny said as he tried to calm her down, "Just sit down"

"Don't take their side!" Amberline shouted as she stood up from her chair, "Mom! We're friends for the tenth billion time!"

"Amberline!" Elizabeth shouted at her daughter's sudden outburst, "Behave yourself!"

"Mom! Can you just stop! I don't want your life!" Amberline said feeling all of her anger over the years… simply burst inside of her. Amberline couldn't believe what she was doing…. She was standing up for self in front of her parents. Amberline was tired of being groomed for her mother's life, she wanted to be her own person, she wanted to live her own life.

"AMBERLINE!" James shouted as he stood up in rage, making the table move and a few glass tipping over. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "What's with this attitude of yours?!"

"I want to live my own LIFE!" Amberline shouted

"Ember….. calm down" Danny said as he sat up too.

"Danny! Why are you taking their side?! You're my friend…. You're suppose to take my side….!" Amberline said in disbelief, seeing her very first friend betraying her.

"Ember…."

"I can't take this!" Amberline shouted. Amberline pushed her chair back and quickly ran to her room, she couldn't be around her family anymore. Amberline slam the door and threw herself on the bed, " _I just want…. To live my own life…._ " She thought hearing voice downstairs, " _How could Danny do this to me….?_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Fued

 **End**

* * *

And let the fighting begin! Sorry for the late update... I was very busy today.


	14. Feud!

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Feud!**

"I'm so sorry, Daniel!" Elizabeth immediately said, not wanting her future son-in-law to run off, "She's never like this!"

"Its alright…," Danny said while he glances at the messy table, tip glasses, and food all over the place. Danny wasn't sure what do to, he wanted to leave but wanted to make sure Ember was alright, but the last thing he wanted was Ember's dad after him.

"I'll talk to her," Elizabeth said as she sat up

"Maybe I should," Vera said as she sat up as well, "I don't think…. Amberline wants to talk to you at the moment"

"Vera! She is my daughter, not yours!" Elizabeth said with a bitter tone. Elizabeth knew Amberline and her sister were close, she wasn't blind, she could clearly see that her own daughter loved her aunt more than her.

"Elizabeth!" Vera crossed her arms and glared at her sister, "I should talk to her…. she won't get has angrier with me"

"What are you saying?!" Elizabeth shouted at her, "Are you implying that MY daughter hates me?!"

"I never said such a thing, Elizabeth!" Vera shouted back at her

"Hm…. Maybe I should…. go" Danny said softly clearly seeing the tension in the house, "Hm…. Thank you for dinner"

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted quickly grabbing her future son-in-law's arm, "Daniel don't go just yet!"

"Elizabeth just let him go!" Vera said before she grabs onto her sister's arm, pulling her back from Danny, "The dinner is ruined!"

"I'll just leave…" Danny said with a smile before he left the home, "Thank you"

"Dammit!" Elizabeth mumbled as she watched the front door closed, certain she had jus lost the perfect husband for her daughter.

"Elizabeth! Stop thinking about yourself!" Vera said

"I'm not thinking about myself! I thinking about Timberline's future" Elizabeth said

"This isn't how Amberline wants it! Have you ever taken the time…. and get to know your daughter?" Vera asked she knew her sister and brother-in-law never bothered to take the time to know the true Amberline. They had they mind set on what she must be, and not who she wants to be.

"We know our daughter!" James said while he stood next to his wife, "We know her very well"

"Do you?! What's her favourite colour?" Vera asked with her arms crossed

"Hm….. green!" Elizabeth said

"I thought it was blue?" James said with a strange look on his face, "Or was it orange?"

"Can't you see it?! If you don't even know your own daughter's colour….. then how do you expect to know what she wants?!" Vera asked before she simply walked out of the room, she couldn't stand being in the same room with her sister…. She just needed a moment before talking to her niece.

" _I can't really talk to her…. She probably won't even listen to me…_ " Danny quickly scanned the area making sure no one was here, he smiled and went ghost before flying to her window once more. Danny looked inside and saw Ember cry on her bed, he felt sorry for her. His parent's allowed him to be whatever he wanted to be, they wanted him to follow his dreams! Ember….. Ember didn't have this…. Her parents knew what life they wanted her to take, and they made sure she followed its path.

"Maybe…. Maybe I should have died….. in that fire…." Ember mumbled softly into her pillow, she couldn't take it anymore. Her parents never took the time to truly know her, her aunt was the only person in her family…. Who truly cared and listened to her. Ember suddenly heard a tapping sound on her window, she looked up and saw her mysterious ghost.

" _Shit!_ " Ember quickly got up and whip some of her tears away, she got up and went to open the window for him. Ember blushed slightly while Danny flew in, but she couldn't help but notice how a sudden his visit was. She didn't mind one bit! But her visit…. Right after her huge fight with her parents…..?

"Hey…." Ember said with a small smile

"What's wrong?" Danny asked doing his best to play dumb

"It's my parents…. They being…." Ember simply looked away, she wasn't able to finish her phrase, she was just too angry at them.

"They don't understand you…." Danny said while he walked around her room, clearly noticing her walls were filled with music-themed posters. "They want you to live the life they want, not the life you want," he said before turning back towards her.

" _How… did…_ " Ember couldn't believe her eyes, Danny had just described her situation in just two phrases…. And she hadn't even told him what was wrong. Ember looked away and found it strange…. His sudden visit…. His perfect description of her problems.

" _I said too much….._ " Danny quickly turned around, so Ember wouldn't see his face of pure fear, " _She's going to figure it out…._ "

"Hm… yeah… dead on" Ember said while she examined him closely, "How did you…. Know….?"

"Actually…. I have to go" Danny said as he quickly made his way towards the window, "Sorry…."

"Danny…. Are you keeping something from me?" Ember asked as she followed him closely, "Are you?"

"Ember…. It's nothing alright!" Danny said in a slightly bitter tone, "Just…."

"What are you hiding from me?" Ember asked she was a bit brought back from his tone of voice. Ember never knew his loving and caring voice…. Could be this cold and bitter.

"It's nothing!" Danny said, fearing Ember would find out the truth if he stayed any longer.

" _What am I doing? I should just come clean…._ " Danny gave Ember a quick glance, he didn't know why but he couldn't….. he couldn't tell her….. not just yet.

"Danny…. Please tell me…." Ember asked as she places her hand on his arm, "Please?"

"I have to go!" Danny coldly looked away and pulled his arm back, he jumped out of the window and quickly flew off. Ember simply stood in front of her window in shock, she knew he was hiding something….. and he wouldn't tell her what it is. Ember understood why he needed secrets, but what shocked her the most was his attitude towards her….. the way he talked to her…. Like boys at her school did. Danny's tone of voice saddened annoyed, annoyed being around her….

"Amberline…." Ember didn't answer, she simply continued to stare at her window. She heard her door open and the sound of heels, walking on her hardwood floor.

"Can…. We talk?"

"What is it…. Aunt Vera?" Amberline asked while not moving an inch from the window, staring at the night sky, "It is about the dinner?"

"Yes and no," Vera said as she sat down on her bed, "Sit"

"Alright…" Amberline closed her window, she pulled the curtains before sitting next to her aunt. Vera smiled and hug her niece in her arms, "I….. always love being hugged by you…. You're the only one who does…."

"Want to talk about tonight?" Vera asked while she gently petted her head, "About Daniel?"

"Aunt Vera….. before we talk about tonight…. Can I ask you something?" Amberline asked with a small smile, happy to be in her aunt's arms.

"Of course, dear," Vera said

"You know…. I want to become a rock star right?" Amberline asked

"Of course, I do!" Vera said with a big smile on her face, "I'm going to be at every concert! Buy every CD! I'm going to be your biggest fan!"

"Aunt Vera…." Amberline smile grew bigger while she started to laugh, she could already imagine seeing her aunt, wearing every merchandise with her name on it. "Well…. I already thought of a stage name…. and I was hoping….. you could call me by it instead?"

"Of course, I will, dear!" Vera said as she kissed Amberline's cheek. Vera was a bit surprised that her niece hadn't told her sooner about this, they told each other everything, so Amberline keeping something from her?!

"So…. It's Ember…. What do you think?" Amberline asked as she nervously bit her lip, waiting for her aunt's reaction, "Is it catchy?"

"I love it! Ember" Vera said

"Thank you!" Ember said with a smile, "I really like Ember…."

"Alright now lets talk about tonight," Vera said, Ember smile slowly disappeared, she sigh and nodded her head "What happened?"

"I….. I was just tired…. Of mom and dad controlling my life," Ember said as she held her hands together, gently placing them on her knees and staring at them. "I want to become a pop singer…. I want to live my own life! But mom and dad would never let me…. They want me to marry, have kids, and be a housewife"

"But what about your friend?" Vera asked

"We're just friends….. like…." Ember sigh. Her heart belonged to her mysterious hero, but she did care about her friend…. She cared about him more than a friend. Ember was only recently feeling these feelings towards her friend, and she didn't know what to do….. she loved her mysterious hero…. And she started to have feelings for her friend too.

"It's about a boy isn't it? Is it your ghost hero?" Vera asked

"He just visited me…. And he was acting strange" Ember said as she moved her thumbs together, "I could tell he was hiding something….. he didn't tell me"

"You can't really blame him for having secrets," Vera said

"I know….. the secret didn't really bother me too much…. It's just…. It's how he acted" Ember said remembering their conversation, "He acted…. Like every person in school does….. annoyed of being around me"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Vera said as she placed her hand on her.

"I know; I know…. It's just…. For my entire life, people treated me like trash…. And I afraid that Danny Phantom will do the same…." Ember glanced at her bed and grab her stuff tiger, which her aunt gave her for her fourth birthday. "It would crush my heart…. If both Danny did….. It would…." Ember simply lay down while holding her tiger.

"Hey…." Vera said while she rubs Ember's arm, "Don't worry so much about it…."

"Hm" Ember turned and lay on her back, she simply stared at her ceiling while playing with her tiger's tail.

"I've meet both Danny…. And I know for a fact! That neither of them would do such a thing to you" Vera said as she sat up, "They're both good hearted men…. And they will always be there for you…. Just like I am"

"Thank you, Aunt Vera" Ember sat up and hug her aunt once more with a smile on her face, "Thank you for being there for me"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart?" Vera said as she kissed her cheek, "Now get some sleep"

 _The next day_

"Ember! Hey, wait up!" Danny shouted as he ran towards her, Ember glared at Danny and quickly closed her locker, ignoring him and walking away. Danny ran a bit faster and tap her shoulder, "Hey! We need to talk about last night"

"What about it?" Ember asked as she looked away from him, "Taking sides?!"

"I wasn't taking a side, Ember," Danny said really wanting Ember to understand, he truly wasn't taking any sides but Ember thought he did.

"Just get go away! I need some time alone!" Ember said before leaving. Danny simply stood in the hallway and watched Ember leave, he sighs and places his hands in his pockets before leaving.

"Holy shit….." a girl whispered

 _Glitter's locker_

"Glitter!" Glitter moved her lips together, she smirks and put her lipstick away before turning to her minion.

"What?" Glitter asked

"Danny and Amberline broke up!" the girl said

"What? Are you sure about this?" Glitter asked as she quickly closed her locker, "You better be sure, Sarah!"

"This is coming straight from Victoria! She saw Amberline completely avoiding Danny! And she also overheard their conversation! Amberline told Danny to buzz off!" Sarah said while she followed Glitter towards the bathroom.

"Are you serious? That loser dumps Patterson?! What the hell is her problem?" Glitter said as she locked the door, "I always knew the loser would lose Patterson…. But I never thought she would dump HIM!"

"Victoria is telling every single girl in school!" Sarah said

"Patterson is mine!" Glitter pushed Sarah and opened the door, "He's all mine! Are you coming, bitch?!"

"Coming!" Sarah shouted as she quickly followed her

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Comfort

 **End**


	15. Comfort

**Remember: A twist of time**

 **Comfort**

Danny was searching the school from top to bottom, he wanted to find Ember and explained what happened, he wanted her to know he wasn't picking sides. Danny was worried about her, he wanted to make sure Ember was aright and most importantly safe, Clockwork had told him to be careful since there was a mysterious ghost after her.

" _Where did she go?_ " Danny thought while he poke his heard through science class, before moving on to math. Danny sigh and decided to stop by his locker, he suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around his chest. Danny didn't have to turn around and see who it was, he could smell Glitter over powering perfume.

"Get your hands off of me!" Danny said as he moved his arms, breaking Glitter hold on him, "Beat it Glitter!"

"I heard McLain and you…. Are splits Ville…." Glitter said while she played with her hair, "So baby….."

"No! I already know what you're going to ask me! And I don't want to go to prom with you!" Danny said in the coldest tone he could, he rolled his eyes in annoyance and closed his locker.

"What are you talking about? Who doesn't want to go to prom?!" Glitter asked in utter shock of hearing someone not wanting to go, even the school's loser went to prom.

"I'm not into dances…. And I hate you" Danny said

"Babe! You're going to prom with me!" Glitter shouted, gripping his arm with her perfect manicure. Glitter had enough of this hard to get act, she wanted to have Patterson and that was final.

"I'm not going with you!" Danny shouted back, seeing students surround them and watching. Danny could clearly see the other students whispering to each other, he had a guess what those whispers were.

"Are you seriously not going to go with me?!" Glitter asked once more. Glitter couldn't under why her boyfriend wouldn't go to the dance, she knew they would be crowned king and queen, and Patterson was on the market after that loser dump him. "I'm the most beautiful girl in school! My breast are D cups! I can have any guy I want, and every guy wants to be with me! And you want to refuse this!" Glitter shouted while she motioned her hands to her body.

"Let's get this straight! I hate you! You're an ignorant bitch! And I wether go to prom with Ember than you!" Danny shouted letting his emotion take over, "So for the thousand time! NO I don't want to go to prom with YOU!"

"This isn't over!" Glitter shouted before storming off. Danny sigh and looked around, seeing the shock faces of the other students, they couldn't believe that Danny Patterson called Glitter a bitch.

 _Somewhere in the school_

"OH MY GOSH! EMBER" Ember suddenly jump and looked up from her book, she quickly saw Kitty running towards her like a maniac.

"What?!" Ember asked as she got up, thinking something was wrong with her friend.

"DANNY TOLD GLITTER OFF" kitty shouted to the top of her lungs.

"So? He always rejects her" Ember said while she rub her ears

"Does he usually call her a bitch? And that he wether go to prom with you?!" Kitty asked with a smirk look on her face. Ember couldn't believe her ears, Danny really said those things? He wanted to go to prom with…. Her?!

"What?" she mumbled. Ember couldn't help her self but feel happy…. She was actually happy that Danny wanted to go with her, but she had already asked her mysterious hero to go…. She couldn't reject him…. But she also wanted to go with her friend.

"Yeah! He called Glitter a bitch and just left!" Kitty said as she wrap her arm around Ember, "That means he cares about you!"

"For the last time! We're just friends!" Ember said in annoyance

"That's bullshit! Ember I know you like him!" Kitty said

"That's not true!" Ember shouted again as she pushed her arm away, "I have someone else!"

"Who?" Kitty asked with her arms crossed

"Ugh! If I tell you… will you leave me alone about Danny and I?" Ember asked

"Yeah… sure….. so who is it?" Kitty asked with an excited tone

"You know that mysterious ghost?" Ember asked, Kitty nodded her heard and simply waited. "Well…. Its him…. I'm going to go with him…." She said

"What?" Kitty asked in disbelief, "No way! How did you….. what?!"

"Yeah I know! I was surprised too…. He really said yes!" Ember said with a bright face

"Wow….. I can't believe it" Kitty mumbled

"Are you surprised?! That a girl like me managed to nab a hero like him?!" Ember asked as she place her hands on her hip with a cocky smile, "Well I did!"

"Dam! Well I'm impressed" Kitty teased with a smirk

"Hey!" Ember shouted as she slap her arm, "Not funny"

"Hey! Quick question!" Kitty asked remembering how the rumors about their fight

"Sure"

"So what's up with Patterson and you?" Kitty asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Oh….. well my parents or mother…. Asked him over for diner…. And well…." Ember sigh remembering the events from that night, "They were embarrassing me…. And I just couldn't take it any longer! I simply lost it and shouted at my parents….. Danny tried to calm me down and I got mad at him. Danny was defending my parents! He's my friend….. friends should take other friends sides!"

"Ember….. he wasn't taking your parents side" Kitty said with a small smile

"What do you mean? He was defending them!" she said

"I think….. he was just thinking about what was best for you" Kitty said while she wrapped her around her, "That what friends do…. They want was best for each other. Danny wanted what was best for you…. I mean he help you with your song, he stopped the bulling, he's nice to you…. Maybe he likes more than a friend…."

"What? Why would you think that?" Ember asked shocked with a blush on her cheeks, "Kitty?!"

"Hey! Think about it!" Kitty said. Ember looked away, she thought back to every moment she spent with him, and she felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

" _Does…. He…. Really like me more than a friend?_ " Ember suddenly remembered something which had happened two weeks ago.

 _Two weeks ago_

"Why do you want me to add…. September?" Ember asked while she noted a few things down, "And…Winds blow?"

"Trust me, Ember!" Danny said while he leaned in closer to her, looking down at her paper "Its going to make the song special!"

"That's probably the only special thing about me….." Ember said while writing down what Danny told her

"Hey! That's not true!" Danny said taking her shoulders, so she could look at him, "You're a very special person, Ember! Your special to me…. Every inches of you"

"Oh….." Ember smiled and blushed, she quickly looked away hoping Danny wouldn't see her, "Thank you…."

"Your welcome" Danny said

 _Present_

"Hm….. you might be right…." Ember mumbled softly

"You should probably make up with him" kitty said

"Yeah… I know" Ember said as she glanced at the clock, "After school"

 _3:10_

Danny sigh and seat in front of the school, he had no idea what to do, he had so many things on his mind. Ember was furious at him, he had ran out of money and was forced to leave the motel, he had no where to go.

"Danny….." Danny looked back and was a bit surprised to see Ember, "Hey…."

"Oh…. Hey….." Danny mumbled while he turned away, "Still mad?"

"No…. I…. I'm sorry Danny…. For over reacting" Ember said as she sat down besides him, "I didn't….. mean to act like…. Well like Glitter"

"Its alright" Danny said as he glanced at her

"No its not alright….. I was acting stupid and didn't take time to listen to you" Ember as she placed her hand on his, "I was being a Glitter"

"Hm" Danny chuckled and looked at her, "Yeah you were being a Glitter" he teased

"Hey!" Ember said as she hit his arm before laughing too, "That's not funny"

"Really?" Danny asked pointing at her laughing

"Shut it Dipstick!" Ember shouted while laughing.

" _She called me… Dipstick…._ " Danny simply stared at Ember in shock, he hadn't been called ' _Dipstick_ ' in so long…. And it was stranger being called ' _Dipstick_ ' by this version of Ember.

"Oh!" Ember quickly noticed Danny's expression, "Sorry…."

"No, no, no! Its alright…. I really like it" Danny said

"You do?" she asked a bit surprised, "It was…. Just in the moment"

"I really like it…. You can call me Dipstick any time you want" Danny said with a chuckle

"Oh…. Dipstick…. hm" Ember examined Danny, she repeated the word a few times and thought it went well for some reason, "Alright I will, Diptsick"

"Great! I-!" Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense go off, he was surprised there was even a ghost around here, it was pretty clear 70s Amity didn't have a huge ghost problem. Danny had to get away from Ember, even though they had just made up.

" _Is that clockwork…. Or that ghost who's after Ember…?_ " Danny knew he had to go ghost, but he couldn't…. Not in front of Ember…. She couldn't know just yet.

"Ember…." Danny said as he backed away slowly, "I don't feel so good…. I have to go!"

"What? Are you sick?" Ember asked with a concerned tone

"No… Hm…. I just have to go" Danny said as he started to leave

"Danny…. Are you aright?" Ember asked with a worried tone

"Hm…. I'm fine….!" Danny said in a rushed tone

"Are you sick?" Ember asked as she place her hand on his arm. Ember didn't like this, she could tell something was wrong with him, and she wanted to make sure he was alright… she cared for him.

"See you later!" Danny said with a quick smile. Danny quickly left leaving, Ember confused and worried. Ember watched him leave but she wanted to know what was wrong. Danny walked a bit and looked around, making sure no one was following him. Danny went behind a wall and went ghost, two bright white rings appeared on his mid section, slowly moving up and down, turning Fenton into Phantom.

 _"Where did he go?"_ Ember looked around, she suddenly saw a strange light coming from a corner. Ember wasn't sure what it was, but she was worried about her friend, Ember took a deep breath and walked towards the strange light.

 _Don't forge to review!_

Continue Reading for Secrets revealed

 **End**


	16. Secrets revealed

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Secrets revealed**

Ember turned around the corner, her eyes widen in shock "Da... Danny..." She mumbled with wide eyes.

"Oh... Uh... Ember hey" Danny said trying to cover the oblivious fact, that Ember had seen him go ghost.

"Danny... Which one are you?" Ember asked as she slowly walked towards him, finally seeing the striking resemblance between her friend and love.

"Phantom..." He lied

"Danny... You're the ghost... You're Phantom" Ember said staring into his green eyes, "Tell me..."

 _"Why am I even trying... She knows the truth"_ Danny sigh and transformed back into a human, right in front of Ember showing her the truth. Ember didn't say a thing, she was in utter shock of this discovery. Her friend... Is her mysterious hero... She was in love with her best friend.

"Ember... I'm Danny Fenton... And I'm from the future" Danny said seeing the shock on her face, knowing there was no point in lying to her any longer.

"Wh... Ho..." Ember mumbled still unable to believe what she had seen, "how?"

"Let's go somewhere more private" Danny turned back into Phantom, he looked at her as he gently took her in his arms before phasing through and flying off. Danny flew for a bit before landing in the small park near the arena, "How's this?"

"Just fine..." Ember mumbled while she backs away from him

"Where do you want me to start?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"Where... What time are you from?" Ember asked

"2007... 32 years into the future," Danny said while he watched the sunset.

"How...?" Ember asked sitting down too

"Some strange portal opened... I later learned it was a time portal which is rare" He said noticing her sitting next to him, "I heard you screams for help... And just flew inside"

"Why did you lie to me!" Ember shouted suddenly, "WHY?"

"Ember... I..." Danny looked away, he didn't really have a good reason why he did it. He could have told her the truth but he didn't, he lied and waited.

"Why didn't you tell me! What's even my future?!" Ember shouted

"Your dead" Danny said straight and simply, knowing there was no better way to say it.

"What...?" Ember mumbled with her eyes even wider than before, "w... What...?"

"That fire... You were supposed to die that night, and because of the time portal I prevented your death and changed time," Danny explained.

"So right now... I'm supposed to be dead...?" Ember asked as she started to shake, overwhelmed by all of the sudden information.

"Yes... In my own time... Your a ghost with flaming hair, you play music and the world famous..." Danny continued while he brought Ember into his arms, wanting to make her fears and pain go away.

"You lied to me…." Ember said as she pushed him back, "You lied! To ME!"

"Because I didn't want you to know…. The fate you were meant to have" Danny said while he looked away from her, "I wanted you to enjoy life to its fullest…."

"I…. I don't even know what to think?!" Ember shouted as she stood up holding her head while walking around a bit. "My crush is my friend!" Ember shouted before she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what had slipped from her mouth.

"Crush?" Danny asked staring at her surprised. Danny couldn't believe his ears, Ember liked him? Danny would have never knew guessed, why would Ember like him? The Ember he knew would prefer ripping his head off, before being in the same room has him! No! Danny had to stop thinking like this…. This isn't the Ember he knows….

"Hm….." Ember could feel her face become bright red, not only did she discovered that her crush was also her friend….. she had just shouted out to the world! That she liked him!

"You like me?" Danny asked as he stood up and walked towards her, "Why?"

"Be…. Because…. You were the first person who was kind to me, you treated me like a person…. And not just annoyance like everyone else…. You….. I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!" Ember shouted quickly turning away while she blushed even more.

"Ember…. Hm…." Danny wasn't sure what to say, he didn't know if he loved Ember back, his mind was still stuck in the future….. the future he knew.

"Hm…. So….. what are we? I mean…. How do you know me in your future?" Ember asked quickly changing subject to Danny relief, "Are…. We friend?"

"No…. far from friends…. We're enemies" Danny said

"So…. Do you hate me?" Ember asked as she looked at him

"No," Danny said with a smile, "I don't hate you"

"I'm glad….. because….. I really like you" Ember said as she got closer to him, placing her hand on his chest with a smile.

"I'm still not done yet…." Danny said as he back away from her, Ember simply stared at him and lowered her hand.

"Oh…. Yes…. Hm….. so are you going to go back?" Ember asked a bit embarrassed, she sighs slightly while she moved her gaze from his. Why would Danny stay? This wasn't his time period, he saw her has his enemy….. he wasn't a part of her world, he didn't love her…. So why would he even stay with her?

"I can't," Danny said. Ember looked back, she was actually happy for some reason, knowing Danny couldn't go back.

"Why?" she asked

"Hm…. It's going to take a while…. You better sit down" Danny said with a smile, "It's a long story"

"I don't mind" Ember smiled as she sat down. Danny spent the next few hours explaining about the Ghost Zone and the realms, he told her about Clockwork and her ghost self. Ember was simply amazed; she would have never thought such a world existed! She thought Danny was the only ghost around….. but clearly she was wrong.

"So…. Wait…. My hair is really fire?" Ember asked

"Yup! It's moves like fire…. And yet it never goes out….." Danny said while he thought back to Ember's powers, "I'm not sure how it works….."

"Wow!" Ember smiled

"Yeah….." Danny said while he glances at her, "Hm"

"I can't believe it…." Ember said as she moved her hand closer, gently touching the tips of his fingers.

"What?" Danny asked noticing her fingers on his, Danny wanted to pull away….. but for some reason, he just stayed there….. letting her.

"I was worried…. That my best friend wouldn't go to prom…." Ember said with a chuckle

"I'm not a prom type of guy," Danny said

"But you're going with me, Dipstick" Ember reminded him, Danny's eyes widen, he remembered he had agreed to go with her. Danny looked at her and chuckle, he had forgotten with all the recent events.

"Oh! That's true…. Well you know who to expect" Danny said with a chuckle, "Saves me the trouble of finding a costume or something"

"Very funny" Ember chuckled while she looked at him, she couldn't believe she didn't make the link sooner. The two were identical besides they're hair and eyes, "I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner….. its so obvious!"

"Yeah…. Well in my time it was the same thing!" Danny said while staring at the night sky, "Secrets identities…. Lies…"

"Danny…." Ember mumbled

"Yeah?" he asked

"At diner…. You hesitated when you were asked about your living status…. What's going on?" Ember asked as she stared at the night sky as well, "Aren't you at the hotel anymore…. Do you even have a home?"

"Well….. not really…. I don't have a place to stay in this time, and I ran out of money for the hotel and motel" Danny explained as he lay down on the grass, sighing since he still had no idea what to do about his problem. Ember looked down at him, she was a bit angry that Danny lied to her again…. But for the time being, she wanted to help him…. She would get mad at him later.

"Stay with me," Ember said feeling butterflies in her stomach for asking the question, "I… I… I mean…. You can stay at my aunt's house… she has another room in the basement"

"You don't have to," Danny said quickly sitting up, surprised at the sudden offer, "I'm fine, Ember"

"Liar!" Ember shouted as she punched his arm, "I'll ask my aunt…. But I'm pretty sure she'll let you"

"Hm….. Ember there really no need fo-!" Ember quickly covered his mouth with her hands, while she continued to stare at the night sky, enjoying the moment with the man she loved…. Even though she might lose him in the very near future. Ember sighs and simply enjoyed this precious moment with him.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Redemption

 **End**


	17. Redemption

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Redemption**

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy

 _An hour later_

"Come on!" Ember said as she got up and pulled his arm, "We're going home"

"Hm…. Alright…." Danny said with a smile.

"I want to tell them..." Ember said while she looked at him, "My parents..."

"You want to tell them?" Danny asked with a worried tone of voice, "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of secrets...I don't want to keep lies anymore" Ember said

"Ember... I don't really..." Danny looked at Ember, her beautiful eyes looked straight into his. Danny didn't want to let too many people know, but he wanted to make her happy.

"Sorry... it's not my secret to tell..." Ember said knowing she wasn't the one with the big secret, "Sorry..."

"Alright let's tell them" Danny said with a smile

"You don't have to" Ember said with a surprised look

"I want to make you happy... and I know we can trust them" Danny replied. Danny took Ember in his arms and took flight, keeping her close to his side with the wind blowing in their air. Ember really wanted to kiss him, the moment was perfect, the beautiful night sky, the stars shining down…. Ember bit her lip and managed to hold herself back.

"Is Amberline home yet?" Elizabeth asked as she nervously held her hands together, she wanted to talk to daughter but Amberline was avoiding her.

"I think she still out," Vera said while she drank some tea

"Aunt Vera!" Amberline shouted as she opened the door, "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh! Of course, honey" Vera said as she places her cup down and sat up, "What is it?"

"Hm…. Well, can Danny stay here? He doesn't have a place to go" Amberline asked

"Oh…. Of course he can," Vera said with a smile, "SEPARATE ROOMS!"

"I know!" Amberline said as she crossed her arms, "Aunty!"

"Where is he?" Vera asked noticing her niece's friend wasn't here

"Oh….. there anything thing…" Amberline took a deep breath, she opened the door wider with Danny Phantom standing at the doorway.

"Evening" Danny smiled

"I thought….. you meant your friend?" Vera asked. Elizabeth and James walked in and was surprised to see Danny Phantom, they had no idea what was going on.

"Vera? What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked

"We're going to find out," Vera said while she waited for Amberline's explanation

"Danny….." Ember looked back at him, Danny sigh and transformed into his human form. Ember smile grew bigger as she looked back at her shocked family members, they couldn't believe their eyes…. Phantom had just turned into Patterson…..

"Alright! Let me explain!" Amberline said quickly giving her parents and aunt an explanation, "Danny isn't Patterson! His name is Danny Fenton! He's from the future and his half ghost! He saved my life and became my best friend! He doesn't have a home because he doesn't know anyone from this time…. I….. I think I got everything?"

"Uh…" Elizabeth and James glanced at each other, their daughter had just explained everything so fast. They only managed to get some of the information she had said, "Uh….. what….?"

"Hello, my name is Danny Fenton and I'm from the year 2007…." Danny said as he offered his hand, "I'm a half ghost and I travelled through time because of a time portal, I wasn't sure what it was at first…. But I heard Ember's cries of help and flew inside. I hide my true identity because….. well super powers and all…. And I don't know how to get back"

"Hm…. Sure he can stay" Vera said still in utter shock

"Thanks…. You can't tell anyone" Amberline said as she took Danny's hand, "It's a secret"

"Hm…. Goodnight…." Danny waved while Ember dragged him away. Elizabeth, James, and Vera all looked at each other, they still had to process everything.

"Hm… wait…." James mumbled as he held his head, "I have to sit down"

Ember showed Danny to his room and gave him what he needed, she smiled before going upstairs and to her room, allowing Danny to settle down before dinner. Ember giggled like crazy and fell onto her bed, she stared at her ceiling with her mind going over today discovery. Ember noticed the similarity between Phantom and Fenton, but she simply brushed it aside and not even thinking they could be the same.

" _Time travel…._ " Ember still couldn't believe it, she thought ghost didn't exist and yet she was head over heels in love with one, or a half ghost to be more precise. But time travel…. How could that be? Time travel was impossible…. But she thought the same with a ghost, there was an entire world she didn't know about, so why would time travel exist?

"Ember Fenton…. Ember Phantom…." Ember mumbled softly with a blush on her cheeks, she chuckled slightly at the thought of being Danny's wife. "We're supposed to be enemies…. I'm supposed to be dead…" Ember sat up and stared at her mirror, she tried to imagine herself on Danny's description of her.

"Amberline, can we please talk...?" Elizabeth said as she slowly opened the door, "please?"

"Fine….." Amberline mumbled while she avoided her mother's gaze, she continued to stare at her mirror while trying to imagine herself has a ghost.

"Amberline….. I'm sorry…." Elizabeth said. Amberline eyes widen in shock, her mother had apologies…. To her?! She had never heard her mother apologise before and it was strange hearing it, "About dinner about your friend… or hero…. Hm….?"

"They're one in the same….. Danny is my friend….. and crush…." Ember whispered while she backed away and sat on her bed, "He's amazing…."

"Hm… you've really taking a liking to him" Elizabeth said as she sat on her bed beside her, "I thought you two were friends?"

"I did too…," Amberline said

"Amberline…. Listen… I'm very sorry about dinner and….. well how I treated you most of your life" Elizabeth said as she held her hands together, staring at them feeling "I know I'm not the best mothers…. A terrible one to be honest…."

"Mom…." Amberline whispered as she glances at her, seeing the pain in her mother's eyes, "I…."

"Your aunt was more of a mother than I ever was…. I…. I didn't even take the time to even get to know you," Elizabeth said as she felt a few tears forming, "I don't even know your favourite colour…. The only reason I know your favourite meal…. Is because I made it and you told me. I realize that having my life isn't your dream…..hm…. I don't even know what your dream is…."

"I want to become a singer," Amberline said as she sat closer to her mother, "A pop singer!"

"A pop singer?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at her

"I know, I know! It's not worthy…. I shouldn't do this…. It's a waste of time…." Amberline said, repeating every word her mother had told her throughout her life, "I'm just ruining my life"

"I want you to do whatever you want, Amberline," Elizabeth said smiling slightly, "I want you to follow your dreams….. I should have been more supportive…"

"Mom…. It's alright you don't have to apologise" Ember said

"No…." Elizabeth turned around and simply took Ember into a hug, Ember was shocked at first, her mother rarely hugged her or even touched her. She smiled softly and wrap her arm around her, "Amberline…. Could you ever forgive me? Your father? We were blind and we didn't listen to you…."

"Purple," Amberline said while tears fall forms her cheek

"Purple?" Elizabeth asked looking at her

"It's my favourite colour," Amberline said while her mother simply chuckles, "And…. Would it be alright…? If you called me Ember instead?"

"Ember?" she asked a bit surprised

"It's my stage name! I already writing a song with Danny's help" Amberline said as she sat up and went to get her song, "Here"

" _Remember?_ " Elizabeth mumbled while she read the song, "I like it… its is finished?"

"Not just yet…. I still have to add a few things" Amberline replied while she put the song down on her desk, "The talent show is coming up! And I'm going to sing my new song"

"Talent show? You never liked those things" Elizabeth said. She knew for certain, that her daughter hated talent shows, she never knew what to do and she was far too shy to go up there and do something. She soon assumed with Daniel's arrival and all he has done for her, must have boosted her daughter's confidence in herself.

"I know…. But this year…. I feel lucky" Amberline said with a smile, "I want to sing my song!"

"Than I can't wait to see it, Ember," Elizabeth said with a big smile, to her wide-eyed daughter, "What? I'm just calling you by your name"

"Thanks, mom," Ember said as she hugs her. Elizabeth hug her back, the two parted and she left Ember's room, she was happy, she finally connected with her.

"How did it go?" Vera asked as she walked up the stairs, seeing her sister coming out of Ember's room. Elizabeth smile grew ever so bigger, she walked to her sister and hug her, Vera was a bit taking back from the sudden embrace but gladly hugged her back. "I'm assuming it went well," she said.

"It did….. thank you, Vera," Elizabeth said

"Anytime little sister," Vera said back

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Caring parents

 **End**


	18. Caring parents

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Caring parents**

 _The next morning_

Ember yawned while she walked downstairs, she could smell French toast her favourite breakfast, she smiled and quickly ran into the kitchen, seeing her mother and aunt cook.

"Wow! French toast my favourite!" Ember said seeing the stack of her favourite food, "It looks so good!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Elizabeth said as she sides the pan aside, "Surprise!"

"Hm! Thanks, mom" Ember said as she pulled her chair, "I can't wait!"

"Ember, you should get Danny," Vera said while she did some dishes, "He's still in the basement"

"Alright" Ember licked her lips before going downstairs, she walked down the stairs while thinking about her breakfast. "Hey! Danny break-!" Ember eyes widen in shock, her eyes going straight to Danny's light built body, she knew he was muscular but never thought she would see it. Ember blushed bright red, seeing a good form view of a six pack forming.

"Oh," Danny put his shirt on, "Sorry…."

"Hm…. No…. I should have knocked" Ember said while she cleared her voice, quickly looking away with her bright face.

" _Oh, my gosh…. He's so well built….._ " Ember glanced back at him, seeing how his crazy hair went so well with his handsome face.

"Breakfast ready?" Danny asked while he waved his hand at her daydreaming stat, Ember shook her head and blink a bit before answering his question.

"Oh! Yes…. Hm…. yeah" she said

"Are you alright?" Danny asked with a chuckle

"Yup…. Just fine" Ember said quickly turning around and walking upstairs, "Hurry up!"

Ember quickly ran upstairs, she sat down with her bright red face, trying to calm down before Danny could see her like this. Elizabeth and Vera glance at each other and noticed Ember's face, they smiled and saw down.

"What's wrong?" Vera asked as she nudges her

"It's nothing…. Aunt Vera" Ember said while she felt her blush go down, "It's nothing…."

"If you say so," Elizabeth said. Danny yawned while he opened the door, he looked at the table and heard his stomach rumbling.

"Wow…. It looks good" Danny said while he pulled a chair and sat down

"So Danny…. How was the sofa bed?" Elizabeth asked

"It was just fine" Danny replied while Vera served the French toast

"Ember? What wrong with your face?" Vera asked noticing her niece's slightly red face

"OH! It's nothing" Ember quickly said

"So Daniel!" James said while he walked inside of the kitchen

"Oh… yes?" Danny asked with a nervous tone

"I just wanted to thank you….. for saving Amberline's life that night," James said with an actual smile

"There no need to thank me…. sir" Danny said

"Have you told us the entire truth? About you and Amberline?" James asked while he leaned forward.

"Well…. There is another thing…. Emb-!" Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly sat up and changed ghost in front of Ember and her family. James, Vera, and Elizabeth were staring in shock since they had never seen Danny transform before, "Ember…. Stay here…."

"Danny, where are you going?" Ember asked while Vera took her hand, "Wait!"

"Ember…. I haven't told you one thing…. there a ghost after you…." Danny whispered while his eyes scanned the kitchen, "This ghost…. Isn't happy that you've lived…"

"Lived?" James asked in shock while he looked at his daughter, "What?"

"I was supposed to die…. That night during the fire" Ember said as she slowly turned back to her father, "I didn't want to tell you guys…. I can barely process this myself"

"Ember….." Elizabeth mumbled in shock, unable to believe her daughter was supposed to die in the fire.

"Amberline McLain" Danny eyes quickly locked on the wall facing him, he slowly saw a ghost phasing through the wall. The grim reaper ghost slowly flew towards her, "You are meant to die…."

"Who are you?!" Danny shouted as he slowly backed away, getting closer to Ember and her family, "Speak!"

"Insolence!" the ghost shouted with his eyes glowing red, "You shall show respect!"

"Who are you?" Danny asked again

"Moirai, the ghost of fates! And your, Danny Phantom! Have changed Amberline McLain's fate!" Moirai shouted as he pointed to her with his bony finger, "And I will ensure…. That she will meet her fate"

"Too bad!" Danny shouted as he swung his arm, "You're not going to lay a single finger on her, Moirai!"

"Move aside, Danny Phantom!" Moirai shouted with his eyes glowing even redder, "Amberline McLain is mine!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Elizabeth shouted while she held Ember in her arms, bringing her closer to her chest and having her arms tightly wrap around her.

"You're not taking our daughter!" James shouted. Moirai glance at the family but he couldn't careless, he was going to fix time along with Amberline's fate.

"Get back!" Danny shouted with his hands glowing, "You're not going to take her!"

"I can see you fate, Danny Phantom…. I can see all over your fates" Moirai said while he moved his finger and motioned at each one of them, "And your fate…. Isn't with her"

"Fates can be changed!" Danny said making sure not to lose eye contact with him, "Ember can change her fate! She doesn't have to die, she can live and have a normal life!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Moirai shouted making the house tribble from his power, "GIVE HER TO ME!"

"NEVER!" Danny shouted back.

" _Danny…._ " Ember felt her heart beating out of her chest, she felt joy seeing Danny, so willing to protect her. Moirai suddenly disappeared, Danny quickly turned around, scanning for any signs of the mysterious ghost.

" _Where did he go?_ " Danny back away slightly, he knew this ghost wanted Ember…. But would he make his move now?

"Danny" Ember whispered while she watched him

"Ember… Stay al-!" Danny suddenly felt a strong force striking him in the face, he flew in the air and hit against the wall, landing on a coffee table and breaking it.

"Danny!" Ember shouted breaking from her mother's embrace, and quickly running towards him "Are you alright?"

"You're mine!" Ember slowly turned her head, she could feel her heart beating….. was this the end? Was she going to die and become what Danny had told her? Hating the man she loved? Moirai lifted his hand with a bright red orb forming, she closed her eyes not wanting this ghost's 'face' to be the last thing she remembers.

" _I love you…. Danny!_ " Ember felt a few tears coming down her cheeks, she could hear her mother and aunt gasping in shock, her father trying to hold them back. Ember felt her skin becoming warm… and suddenly two pairs of strong arms around her, she opened her eyes and was relieved that Danny held her.

"Don't touch her!" Danny said before blasting the ghost away, using one of his plasma balls, sending the ghost flying across the house.

"Danny…. Are you alright?!" Ember asked noticing there was blood around his mouth, "You're hurt…."

"I'll be fine….." Danny said while he managed to stand, "Just keep an eye on him…"

"Right…." Ember turned back and watched has Moirai stood up, "What do we do?"

"Just stay close to me…." Danny whispered as he pushed her behind, Danny glance at Ember's parents and aunt, he needed to ensure they would be safe as well. Danny took a deep breath, he focused his powers and created a clone. Danny was a bit surprised, this was his third time creating a clone successfully, he hadn't mastered this power completely.

"Go!" Danny said motioning his eyes to Ember's family

"Got it!" Danny's clone said before quickly flying towards them, standing in front of them and watching Moirai.

"This isn't over!" Moirai shouted, slamming his fist into the wall, having cracks forming from the impact. Moirai growled and quickly disappeared, Danny's clone phased through the wall and ensured Moirai was gone.

"He's gone," the clone said

"Good" Danny said while he whips his mouth, looking at the blood on his glove "Thanks"

"Ember!" Elizabeth shouted quickly taking her daughter in her arms, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom," Ember said while she looked back at Danny, who simply rested on the floor while his clone returned to him.

"Thank you," Vera said while she hugs Ember as well, "Danny…. We can't thank you enough…"

"Amberline….. we're so sorry…." James said as he gently passed his hand on her cheek, "Amberline….."

"Dad…." Ember couldn't believe her eyes; she was actually seeing her father cry…. She had never seen her father show any emotions let alone cry.

"Amberline…. We…. We almost lost you during the fire….. and now…." James said with tears flowing down, "And…. We've been terrible to you…. terrible…."

"No you're no, dad," Ember said as she held his hand "Please don't cry…"

"Amberline….. I promise…. That I'll be a better father…." James said taking his little girl in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"We're both going to be better," Elizabeth said while James, freed his arm so his wife could hug their daughter as well, he smiled and wrap his arm around his wife.

"Did you need help?" Vera asked with a concerned voice

"I'll be fine…. I just need a moment…. Before my healing ability kicks in" Danny said as he glances back at the table, "Sorry about your table…."

"You cares about the table…. Ember's life is more important than a table" Vera said as she took Danny into an embrace, hugging the men who saved her niece's life so many times.

"It's alright…. I don't mind keeping Ember safe" Danny said while he hugs her back

"We…. We could never thank you enough" Vera said as she whips some tears away, "Thank you"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Glitter wrath

 **End**


	19. Glitter wrath

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Glitter wrath**

Danny had no idea how this information went out, but the entire school knew he had moved in with Ember. Danny simply walked around the school's hallways, watching has every student whispered and gossip, while staring at him.

"Dude!" Danny felt an arm wrap around him, he looked back and saw it was one of the basketball players.

"What?" Danny asked

"I heard your banging McLain! Nice..." He said. Danny stared at him in shock, he couldn't believe the school thought he was having sex with her. He wasn't sure he even liked her, he knew Ember liked him since she told him. But Danny wasn't too sure about his own feelings, he still cared for Sam... But he hated their relationship... "She has a nice ass"

"Okay... There no need for talk like that" Danny said while he pushed his arm off. He sighs in annoyance if he did love her back, they didn't even kiss let alone had sex! Ember's parents made sure to separate them after nine.

"I'm not banging her," Danny said while he glared at him, "I have... Housing problems and her aunt let me stay over for a bit"

"Yeah... Sure" the player said with a smirk, "whatever you say..."

"I'm out of here!" Danny shouted quickly leaving before, he could be stopped by more guys congratulating him for having sex with Ember.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"I've noticed you've given Moirai his orders," Clockwork said as he faced the Observants.

"Do you dare lecture us, Clockwork!" The first observant shouted, "You're the one who forced Amberline to discover The truth!"

"You showed up in the human world! Long enough so his ghost sense would go off" the second one said

"What I've done! Is nothing compared to what you've done" Clockwork said while he turned into an adult. "Moirai won't stop! He will hunt Ember down" he said

"We have to fix everything! You allowed him to travel through the past! We're just cleaning up your mess"

"Don't you dare question my motives! I know everything! And this won't end well for the three of you" Clockwork said

"This won't end well for you!" The second observant said while the other two nodded their heads, "Do whatever you want, Clockwork! But you won't win"

"We'll see..." He said

 _Casper High_

"They've moved in together!" Sarah shouted to the top of her lungs, running like a maniac.

"I know! The entire school is talking about it" Glitter said with a pissed off look.

"And I heard..." Sarah said as she leaned in closer, "Ember having sex with him!"

"Shut up!" Glitter shouted as she pushed Sarah back, making her fall and not even bothering to apologize or worry about her safety.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked

"Oh! Just watch…. I'm going to make the little bitch pay! Danny will be mine no matter what" Glitter said with a smirk

"Ember" Danny quickly ran towards her locker, he quickly took her arm and pulled her away from her locker and behind a corner of a wall.

"Danny? What the heck?" Ember asked while being pulled to the side

"Have you heard the rumors?" Danny said while he let arm go

"No? I was in the library most of the day" Ember said as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, "What now?"

"The entire school thinks we're sleeping together," Danny said while he noticed a few girls crying, "Like sexual…."

"What?" Ember's face turned bright red, she quickly covered her face with her hands and looked away from him. "Y…. yo…. You can't be serious….?" Ember asked as she felt her face becoming even redder than before.

"Yeah….." Danny said while a few guys gave him a thumbs up, "The guys are congratulating me"

"OH gosh…" Ember whispered while she back away from him, "You can't be serious…."

"We shouldn't stay here too long," Danny said while he walked out from behind the wall, "They're going to assume we're actually are"

"I… I can't…." Ember whispered holding her books to her chest, "Oh gosh…."

"I know," He said while he rubs the back of his neck, "Hm…. How about….."

"Hm…. I have to go" Ember said as she quickly turned on her heel and walked away from her, too embarrassed to look at him. Ember admitted the thought had passed through her mind, but she quickly brushed it off with a red face. She didn't even know if he liked her back, she had admitted her feelings towards him, but Danny didn't say anything back to her, he didn't reject her or returned the feelings.

" _Danny and I…._ " Ember blushed, even more, she couldn't believe how red her face could become. Ember touched her warm cheeks and quickly went into the girls bathroom, she places her books down and splashes some water on her face.

"Ugh…." Danny went to his locker, he opened it and went through his things. Danny moved some books, he soon smelt the overpriced perfume, he sighs in annoyance knowing who it belongs to.

"Hey, baby….." Glitter said while she played with her hair

"What do you want?" Danny asked turning around and glaring at her, "For the billionth time! I don't want to go to prom with you"

"I heard you… you want to go with that loser, McLain" Glitter said as she approached him, pinning him against his locker, "But do you really want to go with her? I mean….. you don't want this?"

"Get a hold of yourself…." Ember mumbled while she took a deep breath, "Come on…."

"Not really…." Danny said with a sigh of annoyance

"Well…." Glitter held on Danny's shirt, she turned him to the side, so she could see the girl's bathroom.

 _"She going to pay…._ " Glitter smiled, she wasn't going to allow Ember take her man away from her. Glitter wanted to puke, she couldn't believe Ember was sleeping with Danny, her man, her boyfriend! If any girl was going to sleep with him, it was going to be her! She had more experience in the sheets, she knew she could make Danny happy in a way Ember will. Glitter saw the bathroom door open, she smiled while her plan was going perfectly. She grabs onto his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, Danny's eyes widen in shock while he felt Glitter's cheer flavoured lipstick.

 _"I can't believe the school….._ " Ember stop, her eyes seeing something she never wanted to see in her entire life. Glitter and Danny kissing, she felt tears coming down her cheek " _Danny…_ "

"What the hell?!" Danny shouted quickly pushing her back, "Glitter!"

"I got what I wanted," Glitter said while she touched her lips, "Soft…. And just perfect"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Danny asked while he whips his lips in disgust

"Danny…." Danny's eyes widen, he slowly turned around and saw a teary Ember, "H…. I…."

"Ember wait…," Danny mumbled, Ember drops her books, she quickly held her hands to her face and ran off. Danny felt terrible, he looked back at Glitter and felt the rage building up inside of him, "You're such a BITCH!"

"This is far from over," Glitter said as she walked towards him, quickly slapping him across the cheek. Glitter took his shirt again and kissed him once more, she smiled and pushed him back before leaving. Danny wanted to go over to her and shout at her, but he had to talk to Ember and explain what had occurred.

"Ember wait!" Danny shouted quickly running after. Ember heard his voice….. she wanted to stop and allow him to catch up to her, but she only saw Danny's perfect lips on Glitter's.

"Ember!" Danny shouted. Danny quickly opened the janitor's closet, he turned ghost and phased through the floor. Ember whip some tears away, she slow down noticing Danny wasn't following her.

"Ember what wrong?" Kitty asked noticing her friend in tears, she quickly threw her books away and ran towards her. "Ember?" Kitty asked while she held her, "What's the matter?"

"It…. It's Danny…. He kissed Glitter…." Ember said through her tears

"What? Ember what are you talking about?" Kitty asked in shock, unable to believe what she was telling her.

"They were kissing!" Ember said

"Ember! Come on! It's Glitter…. You know Danny wouldn't do such a thing…." Kitty said trying to talk some sense into her.

"I…. he did pull back from her…." Ember mumbled while she continued to whip some tears away, "And it…. Look like he was grossed out…."

"See," Kitty said with a smile, "He would never do such a thing"

"I…. yeah…" she said

"So…. Wait…. Which Danny are we talking about? Patterson or Phantom?" Kitty asked, releasing she had no idea which Danny they were even talking about.

"Patterson…," Ember said with a small smile. Ember and her family had promised to keep Dann's secret, she respected his privacy.

"So… are you and Patterson a thing now? What about the Phantom guy?" Kitty asked with a big smile on her face, "Come on details!"

"Well-!" Ember smiled and was about to answer when she was suddenly lifted off of the ground and flew through the ceiling. Ember was a bit taking back, she took a moment to understand what was going on.

"Ember…. We need to talk" Danny said while he landed on the school's rooftop, "Please listen to me"

"Danny…. You just kidnap me" Ember said while she crossed her arms

"Did you hate it?" he asked

"No…." Ember blushed while she looked away, "I enjoyed it…. "

"Ember…. I would never kiss Glitter…. She kissed me" Danny said while he walks closer to her, "Glitter is disgusting!"

"I know… I just over reacted" Ember said with a smile, "Sorry….."

"I'm sorry too…." Danny said while he held her hand, "Glitter is just…. I wanted to puke"

"Very funny…" Ember chuckled. Ember smiled and stared at his perfect lips, she had always wondered how they felt. She slowly got closer to him with her mind going crazy, was his lips soft? Sweet? Gentle?

" _Just do it!_ " Ember bit her lip slightly while she stared into his blue eyes, she places her hands on his cheeks and gently kissed him on the lips. Ember could feel her heart beating out of her chest, she was right… his lips were soft and…. Perfect.

" _Ember…._ " Danny's eyes widen in shock once more, he couldn't believe Ember was kissing him. He could feel his heart beating faster, he was surprised when he found his hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Danny felt his lips moving and kissing her back….. why was his heart beating so fast? Why was he kissing her? Why was he….. he loved her….

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A kiss

 **End**


	20. A kiss

I just pushed _A Shining Star_ back and added this one

* * *

 **Remember: A twist in time**

 **A kiss**

"Wow..." Ember whispered as they parted from each other, "Just... Wow..."

"I'll take you back," Danny said with a smile

"Sure..." Ember mumbled with her bright red face, and dazed look on her face, "Whatever you say..."

Danny chuckled slightly, he took Ember in his arms and phased through the ceiling, he flew down a few floors before placing Ember down.

"Hm... Later" Danny whispered, still in his ghost form and invisible.

"Bye..." Ember whispered, Ember leaned against her locker and simply sigh in relief. Ember quickly went to her next class, she went into the changing rooms but simply leaned against the wall, she could care less about gym class. Ember couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Danny, she hummed a little and didn't even noticed that she was being surrounded.

"Hey, McLain!" Ember snap back to reality, she blink a bit and was surprised to see jealousy looks on all of the girls faces, along with looks of envy.

"What is it?" Ember asked noticing the cheerleading squad, but luckily without Glitter. She glance at the girls noticing a few goth girls too, "What?"

"So is it true?" a cheerleader asked

"What is? What's going on?" Ember asked while she worriedly look at them, "Can I go?"

"No way!" another cheerleader shouted, "We want details!"

"About what?" Ember asked

"Hm…. Yeah… but-!"

"How big is he?" a goth chick asked, "Like show us…."

"Big?" Ember asked a bit surprised that a goth was interested in this, "You mean….. oh…. Hm….."

"Is he good in the sheets?" the first cheerleader asked

"I didn't sleep with him!" Ember shouted while she blushed, "I have no idea about his…."

" _Just kill me now...!_ " Ember shouted in her mind, unable to handle all of these questions from girls she hardly knows. Ember wondered many things about Danny, but his length was the last thing on her mind….

"Is he rough…. Or gentle?" another girl shouted

"Hm….I…."

 _The school's rooftop_

Danny leaned against the school's wall, he simply stared at the sky, he needed to clear his head. He was so confused, Ember kissed him and if he was honest with himself, he liked it. He was really confused now, a part of him still missing Sam but his thoughts went back to Ember. Ember made him smile, he help him move on from Sam…..

" _Ember…. She makes my heart beat faster…._ " Danny thought while he place his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster while he thought about her. " _I have to be realistic…. Sam wasn't the right woman for me….._ " Danny thought back to their breakup, he was annoyed at her. Sam always acted like she was the victim in their relationship, she blamed him for every interrupted date, the lack of time he spent with her. Danny did his best to spend every amount of time with her, he truly tried…. But Sam didn't see it, she simply saw herself has the victim and nothing else.

"Hm….. I guess I do love her….." Danny said with a chuckle while he place his hands in his pockets, he smiled tenderly while he continued to think about Ember. Her beautiful eyes, her stunning smile, her kind nature….. she took the time to listen to him, she understood his situation and was patient with him.

 _Changing room_

"Well?!" the girls shouted. Ember saw an opening from the corner of her eye, she quickly bolted from the girls and ran out the changing room. She heard a few girls scream in frustration, Ember couldn't care less about them, she simply ran in the hallways. Ember took a moment and catch her breath, "Th…. They… going to kill me…."

"Ember!" Kitty shouted running towards her, "where the hell did you go?! You were here and then... GONE!"

"Oh... Hm... There nothing to worry about..." Ember said she was lying gone, her mind was on cloud nine.

"You were kidnapped! Like... Ghostly kind of" Kitty said while she places her hand under her chin, trying to understand how a person can suddenly disappear.

"I kissed Danny!" Ember shouted quickly changing the subject from her mysterious disappearance, "Patterson!"

"What?!" Kitty said with a big smile on her face, "Wait! Backup! You did what?!"

"I kissed... And he kissed me back... Patterson..." Ember said unable to form a proper phrase, her mind going back to the cloud once she ensured Kitty would stop asking questions about her disappearance.

"No way..." Kitty said in shock, "how was it?!"

"Perfect! His lips are so soft... Which is surprising... I didn't expect that" she said with a slight blush.

"So are you two a thing now? Like is it official?" Kitty asked

"I think so... He kissed me back" Ember said while she held her hands together, "I think so..."

"Well, you get to see your boyfriend 24/7!" Kitty said while the two walked a bit, "Like he's sleeping at your house!"

"Yeah about that! How the heck does the school know about that?!" Ember asked with her arms crossed.

"Hm... I'm not too sure how... I think your mother let it spill when she was shopping?" Kitty said thinking back to all of the recent rumours going around the school, "She was talking to... Victoria's mom and let it spill"

"Ugh! And the school simply assumed the rest" Ember mumbled as she sigh in frustration, "Everyone won't leave us alone about this!"

"You two are top gossip!" Kitty said with a chuckle.

"Hey," Kitty and Ember looked back, seeing Danny walking towards her with a smile. Kitty smirk and nudge her, Ember smiled slightly while she walked towards him.

"Hey….. yourself" Ember mumbled with her cheek bright red, "Hm…."

"Are you ready for the talent show?" Danny asked while he went through his pockets, pulling out a flyer and showing it to her, "You should sign up"

"Talent show…..?" Ember took the flyer from his read and quickly scanned through it, she had completely forgotten about the talent show, her mind was busy with the recent events….. she was kissed by the man she loved, you would blame her for forgetting about the talent show.

"Yeah!" Danny smiled noticing a few girls eyeing them

"I'm not sure….. I don't really have anything…." Ember said putting the flyer away, "Talents…."

"What? Of course, you do!" Danny said while he took her hand, "Singing! Sing that song you wrote"

"My song? You mean _Remember?_ " Ember asked

"Yeah! Trust me, Ember" Danny said while messed her hair, "This song will make you famous!"

"Hm… well coming from you…." Ember smiled, she walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "Alright…. I'll sign up for the talent show"

"KISS!" Kitty shouted as she pushed Ember against Danny. Ember accidently trip over her feet when Kitty had pushed her, she fell onto Danny and hit the ground, Ember blushed seeing her lips were on his. Ember smiled slightly, she kissed him slightly before she got off of him, "FINALLY!"

"Thanks a lot, Kitty!" Ember shouted seeing a few girls cry, and others staring at them with a pissed off glare. Danny stood up, he looked back and noticed the crowd forming behind them, "Look what you did….. every girl in the school hates me already….."

"Then why did you kiss him?" Kitty asked Ember eyes widen with her cheeks becoming redder, she quickly looked away.

"Hm…. Let's go" Danny said taking Ember's hand and dragging her away.

"Gladly," Ember said while she followed him. Danny walked around the hallways, seeing more and more students whispering, and several girls giving Ember a death glare. Danny sigh in annoyance, he let go of her hand and motioned her to stop.

"Hold on…," Danny whispered glancing around, he quickly went into the janitor closet and went ghost. He turned intangible and phased through the floor, he appeared behind her and touched her arm, making her turn invisible as well.

"Let's get out of here….." Ember whispered while she his strong arms around her, "I'll sign up later"

"Sounds good to me," Danny said bringing her close, he smiled and phased through the wall. Danny flew back to Aunt Vera's home, he place her down and walked inside with her.

"Hey… your back early" Vera said while she flip through a bridal magazine, "Let me guess…. The girls wanted to kill you?"

"Pretty much," Ember said as she sat down in front of her, quickly noticing the typical magazine her aunt had, "Aunt Vera! What the heck?!"

"What?" she asked looking at the magazine, "Its just a magazine "

"A bridal magazine?!" Ember asked with her hands waving around, "We just started dating!"

"It's just…. Wait…. Dating?!" Vera asked quickly throwing the magazine aside, "What was that?!"

" _LOUD MOUTH!_ " Ember looked back at Danny, who smiled and tried to walk away before Ember grab his hand and pulled him down, forcing him to suffer through this torture along with her.

"I guess we are…" Danny said while he hunched his shoulders, "Right Ember?"

"Pretty much," Ember said

"Come on….." Vera said while she tap her finger on her arm, "I'm waiting…."

"For what?" Ember asked while she glance at Danny

"Prove it! Kiss" she said

"Ugh! Was with you guys! First Kitty and now you!" Ember shouted in annoyance, she was still annoyed that Kitty had pushed her, basically forcing a kiss from them. Danny sigh, he knew Vera wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, he turned around and looked at Ember.

"Hey…." Danny gently turned Ember's head, so she would face him, he smiled at her. Danny leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips, Ember was a bit taking back of the sudden kiss, but she happily accepted it and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"AW!" Vera shouted while she quickly got up, running around the house looking for the camera. "WAIT! I NEED A PHOTO!" Vera shouted while she threw some things around, "WAIT!"

" _Camera?!_ " Ember gently caressed his cheek before she broke the kiss, she blushed and looked away from him. Ember pushed some of her hair behind her ear, making Danny smile when she did that. Danny had to admit…. Ember is a very beautiful woman, he shared the same thought when he first encountered her. He found her stunning but the thought quickly disappeared, once he found out she was a ghost and was controlling people with her music.

"NO!" Vera shouted while she held the camera, annoyed she had missed her chance to take a photo of her niece, "UGH!"

"Alright…. Stop…." Ember chuckled while she held Danny's hand.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A Shining Star

 **End**


	21. A shining star

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **A shining star**

Ember nervously read over her lyrics, she had recently finished her song with the help of her boyfriend! And this was the first time she was going to sing it, she was going to sing her song at the talent show of all places.

"Ready?" Danny asked while he sat down

"Yeah... I'm kind of nervous" Ember said while cleared her throat, "like... I have no problem singing in front of you... But the entire school..."

"Alright... Just imagine your singing to me" Danny said as he stood up and place his hands on her shoulders, "just pretend it's you and me"

"Alright..." Ember said with a smile

"Alright, McLain! Get singing" Danny said clapping his hands together and sitting back down, "Go"

"Jerk" Ember smiled at her idiot of a boyfriend. Ember took a deep breath, she smiled at him and started to sing. Danny simply smiled, her voice was amazing something he wouldn't have admitted before. Danny simply listened, he felt like it was hours, hearing her beautiful voice but it was simply a couple of minutes.

"So what do you think?" Ember asked as she nervously bit her lip

"Perfect my dear!" Danny said while he got up and kissed her cheek, still making her blush, "You're going to win for sure"

"Thanks… Dipstick" Ember smiled while she pushed some hair behind her ear, moving her hand down and holding it.

"AH!" The two quickly looked back and saw Elizabeth shouting in excitement, they had completely forgotten to tell her parents.

" _Shit….._ " Ember quickly saw her mother hug Danny, she shouted some more and tighten her grip around him.

"Mom! Don't choke him!" Ember shouted seeing her boyfriend turn purple

"Oh! Yes!" Elizabeth shouted while she continued to shout, "My dream has come true! THANK YOU LORD!"

"Gosh!" Ember sigh, she took Danny's hand and pulled him towards the front door.

"JAMES!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran into the kitchen, "OUR LITTLE GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND"

"WHAT?!" James shouted from the kitchen

"AH!" Ember shouted quickly leaving the house

"Wow…. I never knew your parents would be so happy" Danny said, Ember glared at him, she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Come on," she said as she jump slightly, Danny chuckled and pick her up in his arms. He went ghost and flew off, they flew in the sky and felt the cool air blowing in the air.

 _The day before the show_

Ember sigh in annoyance, she had the worst weekend ever! Her mother was freaking out since she was dating Danny, and her father was neutral….. which worried her a bit and her aunt was as crazy as her mother. Ember was happy that Danny and her passed the baby flour project with flying colours, they got the highest grade in the class which simply encouraged the gossip some more.

"So…. Romeo said…." Ember blinked a few times, she had forgotten she was in English class, she sigh once more and glance at the window. Ember glance at the window, her eyes widen slightly, seeing her man outside during track and field…. Shirtless….

" _Helllo…_ " Ember smiled and bit her lower lip, she leaned in forward and watch her man's beautiful and muscular body. Ember blushed like crazy, her eyes scanning Danny's six pack and muscular arms.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ember looked back and saw every single girl in the class rush towards the window, she sigh since she knew what they were looking at, they were looking at her shirtless boyfriend.

"CLASS SIT DOWN!" the teacher shouted seeing the girls go crazy, and having a few guys impressed on how muscular he was, and the others couldn't care less. Danny looked towards the window, clearly noticing the screaming girls.

" _They're idiots,_ " Ember said while she watched the girls run out of class, quickly running outside to get a better look. She continued to look outside and smiled when she saw her boyfriend push the girls away, she rolled her eyes knowing Danny would never cheat on her.

"Danny!" Glitter shouted while she pushed some girls away, "HOLY SHIT!"

"UGH!" Danny shouted while he continued to push more girls away, "GET OFF!"

"DANNY!" Glitter said while jump on his back, she quickly clinged to his neck "FUCK YOUR SO HOT!"

"UGH!" Danny shouted while he pushed her off

"Alright!" Ember shouted while she casually walked towards them, "Girls! He's taken"

" _Oh, no…. shes probably going to overreact like Sam…._ " Danny worriedly looked at Ember while she pushed some girls away, Ember somehow got some of the girls to leave which was impressive since they acted like animals.

"Beat it!" Ember said

"Alright ladies!" the principal shouted noticing the students from his office, "Go back to class right now!"

"You heard him! GO!" Ember said while she held Danny's hand, "NOW!"

The girls whined and complained, they reunctically left and went back to class. The principal glared at Ember and waited for her to return to class as well, Ember smiled and looked at him.

"I have a spare, sir" Ember said, the principal raised an eyebrow and nodded his head before leaving. Ember rolled her eyes and looked back at Danny, he nervously waited for her to shout at him for being unfaithful.

"They're so stupid" Ember chuckled while she kissed his cheek, "Do they really think, you would cheat on me?"

" _She's not…. Mad?_ " Danny raised an eyebrow and was surprised, he was so used to have Sam screaming at him whenever a girl approached him.

"You're not mad….?" Danny asked a bit surprised

"Why would I get mad?" Ember asked while she raised an eyebrow, "It's not your fault"

"Oh….. Hm….. Never mind then" Danny smiled while he scratch his head. Ember smiled and glance at Danny's bare chest, she smiled biting her lower lip.

"You…. Should sadly put a shirt on" she said with her eyes staring at his abs, Danny chuckled while he waved his hand in front of her, Ember quickly looked up and smiled at him.

"I HATE HER!" Glitter shouted while she stormed to her car, she opened the door and entered her car and fixed her makeup. Glitter lowered her mirror and checked her makeup, she made a few touched for the tenth time this morning. "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET BACK AT HER!" She shouted hitting her stirring wheel.

"Baby….." Glitter looked up and sigh once she saw it was Josh, "I think I can help you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Glitter asked

"Talent show…. My sister is in charge and…. That bitch is going to sing" Josh said while he leaned over her car door. Ember smiled and leaned in closer, "So you in?"

"What do you have in mind?" Glitter asked. Danny simply walked around town, he couldn't believe Ember didn't freak out, she understood he had no intentions in those other women. Danny smiled while he walked around downtown, Ember was amazing….

"MY PAPERS!" Danny quickly raised his head and saw papers fly by, he ran after them and managed to catch them all…. Well, he had to fly slightly to catch the last one. Danny gather the papers and look around, he quickly saw a man in a suit with a hat, he held an opened briefcase while gathering some papers.

"Thank you," the man said while he ran towards him, "Nice catch"

"No problem…." Danny said glancing inside his briefcase and reading 'Rolling Stone Mobile Studio's scouter'

" _Scouter….. wait….. This is Ember's chance…._ " Danny looked up at the man, he was hoping this man was a music scouter and not an assistant or something.

"Wait….. Rolling Stone Mobile Studio?" Danny looked up at the man

"Thanks, son," the man said with a smile, "You saved me life"

"I just caught a few papers," Danny said while he gave them back

"Important ones," the man said

"Excuse me…. But are you a scouter for the studio?" Danny asked with a smile

"Indeed I am" the man replied

"Sir! If it wouldn't too much to ask but….."

 _The talent show_

Ember nervously waited behind stage, she was only five minutes away from going on stage and performing her new song. She sigh and walked around a bit, she place her song down and took a breather, trying to calm down her nerves.

"Hey rocker star" Danny said while he walked towards her, "Ready?"

"Kind of…." Ember mumbled nervously rub her hands together

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I can't really remember my song…." Ember said while she glance at the audience from the small opening, "I'm really nervous"

"You can do this…" Danny said while he rub her arms, "Just imagine your singing in front of me"

Glitter smirk, she pulled her hood over her hand and quickly walked passed behind her and talking her lyrics. Glitter walked away and threw the song away, she quickly went to find Josh, who held a bucket with water.

"Ready?" She asked

"The lights are off…. The voice…. Water on her head….. And I got that photo you took…." Josh smiled, Glitter smiled as well. Glitter had managed to get a photo of Ember in her darkest moments, she was a mess and Glitter had added 'Die bitch Die' to it.

"Just get ready…. I'll pull the cord and that's your signal" Glitter said

"Don't worry Ember….. You'll do great" Danny smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Good luck"

"Thanks, Dipstick" Ember smiled. Danny smiled and rub her arm, he walked passed her and started to make his way to his seat, but something caught his eye. Danny stopped and look closely, seeing Josh holding a bucket with a grin on his face.

" _What is he doing?_ " Danny looked around, he quickly went invisible and walked towards Josh, who seemed to be repeating something to himself.

"Cord…. Turn off light…. Bucket… And that photo of that loser…." Josh mumbled while he watched Ember go on stage, "That bitch is going to pay…."

" _Son of a bitch…._ " Danny growled. Danny phased through the wall, he flew a bit and look at the things around him. Danny slwoly turned visible and punched Josh in the head, Josh was suddenly struck and landed on the ground With the bucket falling to the ground. Danny jump down and landed in the water, he slowly walked towards him.

"What the HELL are you planning?!" Danny said while he heard the announcer, "TELL ME"

"FUCK!" Josh shouted as he threw the bucket at him, quickly running off and didn't see the bucket phased through him. Danny looked back where Josh was, he search the area and found a USB key, he took the key and place it in his pocket.

"Ember McLain!" Danny looked over and smiled when he saw Ember on stage, he scanned the area once more, making sure there wasn't anything to ruin her performance. Danny quickly left the stage and went to his seat, he made it just in time to see Ember about to begin her song.

" _I can do this…._ " Ember closed her eyes, she felt her heart beating out of her chest. Ember took a deep breath and held the mic, she looked up at the crowd but her eyes only focusing on Danny in the seats, she cleared her mind and only focused on him. Ember started to play her guitar while her eyes staring at Danny, she waited for the moment to sing and imagined she was all alone with him like during their practice.

" _It was….. it was September….._ "

Danny smiled at her, he looked back and saw the audience were in shock, unable to believe such a beautiful voice came from this young girl. The audience was in complete silence while they listened to Ember's beautiful song, Glitter bit her lip in frustration seeing she was lose the talent show. Glitter glance at her mic and followed the cord, she went back stage and pulled the cord and unplug it, Ember was near the end of her song when she noticed the mic went silent. Ember looked around, she wasn't sure what to do…..

" _Come on Josh!_ " Glitter thought while she waited for the lights to turn off, and seeing the embarrassing photo. Glitter simply waited and waited, she watched has Ember's mic was plug once more and she continued to sing after apologizing. Glitter quickly went further back stage and went to Josh, her eyes widen, seeing Josh was missing along with the USB. Glitter looked around and wasn't sure what happened, she heard the audience clap and cheer.

" _FUCK!_ " Glitter thought as she quickly went back to her original spot, " _FUCK_ "

"Our next performance is Glitter Lockwood" the announcer shouted. Glitter purposely hit Ember in the shoulder while she walked passed her, Glitter walk on stage with her mic. She was going to sing a Beatle's song, she knew she couldn't sing but she was going to ensure her victory. Glitter smiled and started to sing….. Very badly….. The audience glance at each other, a few covered their ears while others 'bo' her.

" _I'm going to win…._ " Ember thought seeing the audience suffer through this torture, " _Wow….._ "

"THANK YOU!" Glitter shouted in a high pitch voice, she walked off stage but quickly blew a kiss before leaving. Glitter went to her bag and took out her phone, she went through her contacts "Daddy! Make a call….."

 _A few moments later_

"And the votes are in" the announcer shouted while he held a folded paper, "And the winner is…."

" _Come on…. Ember….._ " Danny held his hands into a fist and anxiously waited for the announcement, " _Come on…._ "

" Glitter Lockwood!" the announcer shouted. The crowd started to whispered, they couldn't believe Glitter had won the talent show, she was nothing compared to Ember's talent.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" someone shouted before the audience followed along with her, shouting a fake talent show, and corrupted judges.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" Danny shouted outraged Glitter had won, he knew she had paid off or threatened the judges for her victory. The audience looked at Danny shouting, a few followed along with him demanding for the true victor to be acknowledge.

"SHUT UP!" Glitter shouted

"ENOUGH! The judges have made their decisions" the announcer shouted, the audience shouted in outrage and in shock of Glitter cheating her way to victory. The announcer quickly took Glitter and pulled her behind the stage, and away from the outraged audience.

" _As long as Danny liked it….._ " Ember smiled she walked down from the stage and towards him, she would have been angered by this like her fellow classmates….. but she wasn't. She was happy enough to have Danny in her life, she didn't really care about losing the talent show or that Glitter cheated.

"Danny!" Ember said while she hug him with the audience leaving in disbelief, "Did you like it?"

"You were amazing!" Danny said as he kissed her cheek, "You should have won"

"It's alright…. As long as you loved it…." Ember said

"Well…. I have something that could cheer you up" Danny said

"What is it?"

"Ember…. Look behind you" Danny said while he place his hands on her hips

"What is it?" Ember asked. Danny waved, he turned Ember around and faced a tall man with a hat and blue eyes, "Who's this?"

"Marcus…. Of Rolling Stone Mobile Studio…. He's a scouter" Danny said with a smile. Ember eyes widen in shock, she started to freak out but managed to hold it inside.

"It…. Its such a honour…." Ember said with her eyes wide

"You were quite a shining star," Marcus said with a smile

"Thank you," Ember said with a big smile

"I'll talk to my boss and give you a call," Marcus said while he shook Ember's hand, "See you later, Amberline"

"How about…. Ember…. McLain….." Ember said feeling her heart beating out of her chest, "Ember McLain"

"Ember McLain….hm….. I like it" he said while he put his hand in his pocket, "It's catchy…. And people will remember that…. Good choice"

"Thank you!" Ember said quickly looking at Danny, who smiled at her. Marcus smiled and put his hat on, he shook her hand once more and tip his hat to her before he left. Ember waited for Marcus to leave, she screamed in excitement and hug Danny and giving him kisses on his cheek.

"THANK YOU!" Ember shouted while she continued to kiss him all over the face, Danny chuckle while he held her in his arms.

"Calm down….. " Danny said with a chuckle, "Whoa there…. I love kisses but…."

"Danny! I can't thank you enough!" Ember said hugging him

"Anything for you, my love," Danny said while he wrap his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek and smiling.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Nightmares

 **End**


	22. Nightmares

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Nightmares**

Shout out to PhantomusMaximus

"You were great!" Danny said while they entered the house, "I'm pretty sure the scouter going to call you"

"I really hope so..." Ember said

"You were great dear," Vera said while she closed the door once everyone was inside, "But who was that man you were talking too?"

"He's a scouter... For Rolling Stone Mobile Studio!" Ember said almost shouting

"Ember! That's wonderful!" Vera said as she hug her niece, "Why was he even there?!"

"My boyfriend... Help him out and asked him to come" Ember said while she tap Danny's head like a dog, "Right?"

"Right" he smiled while he patted her head as well

"I'm so happy for you!" Vera said as she hug her once more, "Ember that's wonderful!"

"Thank you…. Goodnight, Aunt Vera" Ember smiled. Vera smiled and kissed her goodnight, Ember looked back at Danny and smiled at him. She felt so lucky to be with him, he had changed her life completely…. And she could never repay him. Ember wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, Danny smiled and brought her closer, kissing her back. Ember became needier, she wanted his lips so badly. Ember gently grab onto his hair while kissed him deeply, she felt Danny moving his hands along her back.

"Go to bed!" Ember broke the kiss and looked back, seeing her dad giving Danny the death glare. Ember quickly back away from Danny and blushed, she looked away and brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"OKAY DAD!" Ember shouted while Danny blushed too, "BYE!"

"Goodnight," Danny said kissing her cheek, "See you in the morning"

"Goodnight… dipstick" Ember smiled while she watched Danny go to his 'room'

" _Thanks a lot, dad….._ " Ember went upstairs, she glared at her parents room, annoyed at her father for interrupting them when it was starting to get good. Ember sigh and simply went to bed, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

" _What do we have here?_ " Ember opened her eyes, she looked around and saw a strange world. She walked saw island floating in the air, the green sky with a strange feeling….

" _Why does it feel so…. Similar….?_ " Ember place her hand on her chest while she looked down at the dark ground, she didn't like this place, she wanted to go back home.

"Danny!" Ember shouted desperately wanting to see him, his kind smile which reassured her every time. Ember took a deep breath, she needed to calm down and find a way out, she wondered around a bit when she suddenly hit a door. Ember looked at the door with stars, music notes, and a guitar on it.

" _I…. I can do this…._ " Ember held the door nob, she slowly opened it, her eyes widening seeing the strange realm she had entered. She saw this world was like a celebrity pent house, it was decorated exactly how she imagined it, music notes everywhere, posters, a few instruments, and a purple guitar in shape of a flame.

"Well, well," Ember quickly turned around, her eyes widening in shock, she saw herself flying down. She was exactly like her except her skin was chalk white instead of faire and rosy cheeked, her eyes were green like Danny's but lacked any warmth or kindness, her lips were purple instead of rosy and her hair was robin egg blue instead o brown and the pony tail was made of blue flames.

 _(Quick note! Ghost Ember will be written as Ember, and human Ember will be written as Amberline)_

"Y…. you're me?" Amberline mumbled in shock

"And you're the weaker version of me….. my old self" Ember said while she glared at her human self, "You're supposed to be dead…"

"Well….. I'm not" Amberline said staring into her ghost self's cold eyes of hate, "Why am I here….?"

"The dipstick fuck up the timeline" Ember said in her cold voice, "What an idiot"

" _Dipstick….. she calls him Dipstick too…._ " Ember looked at her ghost self, she seemed to be disgust at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He's not an idiot! He saved my life!" Amberline said in his defense

"Moirai will not allow this! This is your fate! I'm your fate!" Ember shouted with her hair flaming in rage.

"FATES CAN BE CHANGED!" Amberline shouted, Ember glared at her, she quickly slap her across the face. Amberline stumbled to the ground, she held her face and quickly looked up, she feared her ghost self would kill her.

"Don't worry so much!" Ember said while she walked towards her, "If you die…. I won't exist"

"I will never become you….." Amberline whispered while she held her cheek, "Never…."

"Moirai is the ghost of fates! He will ensure your death and fix the timeline" Ember said placing her hands on her hips, glaring at her human self.

"No! Danny will protect me…. He loves me…" Amberline said as she slowly got up, "And I LOVE HIM!"

"You're such a stupid girl!" Ember shouted

"I'm not afraid of you!" Amberline shouted

"You do realize…. He wants to go back to his own time!" Ember said with a smirk, "You both from different time periods! He has his family and the life he knows back in the future, he wants to go him and he wouldn't stay with you!"

" _I…. why do I keep forgetting…?"_ Amberline looked away from her ghost self, she knew Danny wants to go back to his own time, but….. she had hope she would still be a part of his life.

"We will find a way" Amberline said with a determine expression on her face, "Danny and I will always be together!"

"Why would you even like him!" Ember shouted in rage, unable to understand why her human self would ever love Danny, her enemy.

"If he goes back….. I'll wait for him!" Amberline said feeling her heart beating faster, "I don't care….. if I'm an adult and he's a teenager…. I will always be indebted to him….. and I always love him even if I can't be with him"

"YOURE GOING TO DIE!" Ember shouted

"Everyone dies! But when I die it's going to be of old age!" Amberline said as she held her hands into a fist, "And when I do die! I'll have Danny's love and he has mine…. I'll love him to the end!"

"Did he tell you about his old girlfriend?!" Ember said with her eyes turning red.

 _"Girlfriend….._ " Ember was a bit surprised, he hadn't told her about his old girlfriend. Ember brushed it aside, for now, she was going to ask him later. Amberline walked towards her ghost self, she clenched her gist and punched her in the first.

"What….?" Ember asked in shock while she glance at her bruised face

"I will always love Danny….. and I will still love him even when he goes back, and if Moirai does fulfil my fate….. the fate he wants…. I would have known what true love is" Amberline said as she sadly look away, "Because Danny gave it to me"

Ember didn't say anything, she suddenly disappeared along with the strange world she was in. Amberline stood in a white world, she felt warm, she felt at peace. Ember looked around and saw Danny walking towards her, he smiled and offered his hand to her.

"Danny….." Ember smiled and reach out for his hand, she was about to hold it when suddenly a portal appeared behind him. Ember eyes widen, seeing Danny being pulled into the portal and away from her. "Danny…." Ember said as she slowly walked to where the portal was.

"Meet your fate!" Ember turned around and saw Moirai

"NO!" Ember shouted quickly getting up. Ember a woke in sweat; she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She looked around her room and was relieved she was back home, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about what her ghost self said. Ember hugged her self-hating her emotions going all over the place, she quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs.

" _He…. He's not gone…. Not just yet_ " Ember jump down from the last step, she ran across the kitchen and went to the basement. She ran down the stairs and sigh when she saw Danny asleep, she walked towards him.

"Danny…." Ember said as she touched his cheek

"Ember…. What's wrong?" Danny asked half asleep, seeing a worried Ember standing beside his bed.

"I… can I just sleep with you….?" Ember asked while she looked down

"Is there something wrong?" he asked sitting up

"I just…. Had a nightmare…." Ember said as she sat down next to him, "I want to be close to you….."

"Alright," Danny said as he hug her, bringing her close to his chest, trying to reassure her "It's alright…. Ember"

"Dipstick….." Ember whispered while she tighten her grip around him, slowly closing her hands and falling asleep in his arms.

(NO! They did not have sex!)

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The good and bad

 **End**


	23. The good and the bad

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **The good and the bad**

Shout out to Wishyouwereme

"James," Elizabeth said while she places slam plates down, "Can you get Danny and Ember?"

"Sure," he said placing his newspaper down. James got up and went upstairs, he turned the corner of his home and knock on his daughter music decorated door. "Ember?" He said knocking once more.

James waited a bit, he didn't hear a response, he knocked once more before he started to open the door.

"Ember?" He asked once more walking inside, seeing her bed a mess but empty. James raised a brow and moved downstairs, he looked around the house and wasn't sure where his daughter had gone. James raised a brow and went downstairs, he thought he should at least wake-up Danny before going to look for his daughter. "Daniel! Time to wake-!" James' eyes widen in horror, seeing his daughter in the bed of a BOY! James held his fist glaring at the boy holding his daughter in his arms, his daughter nuzzled against his neck and having her hands on his chest. "DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" James shouted grabbing Danny's ear and pulling him out of bed, "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?!"

"UGH!" Danny shouted in pain from being pulled on his ear and suddenly drag out of bed unexpectedly. Danny felt his legs shake, he had never seen her father like this and he wanted to avoided it.

"Dad!" Ember shouted being awoken when she had her pillow being suddenly pulled away, she quickly got out of bed and pulled his arm. "Dad! We didn't sleep together okay!" Ember shouted trying to save her boyfriend's life, "I just had a nightmare and I wanted to sleep with him! NO SEX!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Danny shouted with his legs shaking, "Please let me go…."

"DAD! I SWEAR NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ember shouted

"Hm…." James narrowed his eyes and glared at Danny, he gave him a death glare and let go of his ear. Danny fell to the ground and rub his ear, Ember quickly went to his side and hug him. "Breakfast ready…." He mumbled before going upstairs.

"Sorry….." Ember whispered while she heard her father walk up the stairs, "It's my fault"

"It's alright," Danny said while he moved his hand from his red ear, "It's not a big deal"

"Here…." Ember gently rub his ear and kissed it, she kissed it once more and moved his head, so he would face her. "And one more" Ember rub his cheek and kissed him on the lips, Ember wrap her arms around his neck and brought him a deep kiss.

" _Dam! I love her!_ " Danny smiled on her lips and kissed her back, he bit her bottom lip before they parted. Ember touched her lip and looked at him, she gently tugs his ear with a smile.

"Alright….. let's get ready for school," Ember said giving him a peck on the lips

"Sounds good to me," Danny said while he stood up and followed her upstairs. James simply glared at Danny throughout the morning, he was certain that Ember's father was planning his funeral at this point.

 _Casper High_

Douglas sigh, he moved his reading glasses up his nose, he checked his watched and read the time. He took a deep breath and entered the gates of hell, he hated being in school! Students would bully him none stop, but he didn't mind it too much… the thing that annoyed him the most was this Danny Patterson! He hated him! Danny was a new kid and immediately was the most popular kid in school, he was good looking, strong, and every girl wanted to be with him.

"Hey! Loser!" Douglas sigh and slowly turned around, he felt some papers shoved in his chest "Do my homework!"

"Ugh…." Douglas moved his arms slightly, tucks the extra papers into his books and put his glasses away. The bullying wasn't has made since Patterson had arrived, but there was still bullying and he was one of the victims. He opened his locker and rub his light grey hair, his brown eyes looking down at his lock while he did the combination. He wasn't muscular, he wasn't good looking, he was an average guy and nothing else.

"Danny!" Douglas quickly looked up from his locker, he smiled hearing the voice of the girl he liked. He glances at Ember, Ember…. She had meet her during her first year at the school during math class, he was a year young than her. But he was in advance math class and he was lucky enough to be in the same class as her, as soon as she saw her….. he fell heads over heels in love. He wanted to talk to her but he was too shy, and Ember didn't even notice him most of the time.

" _Ember….. you're so beautiful_ " Douglas simply watched as his crushed kissed Danny on the lips, he could feel his heart arch for her. He wanted to be Danny, he wanted to have her, he wanted to be… he wanted to be everything Danny is.

"See you later alright," Ember said while she squeezed Danny's hand, "Miss you"

"Later," Danny said kissing her cheek while he left for class.

 _"DO IT!"_ Douglas closed his locker, he didn't want to be a push over anymore! The school was entering a new age, the bullies were losing power over the school, and things have changed and so should he. He wanted to change, " _Here goes nothing_ "

" _Ember….. hm…. You will Remember…._ " Ember mummed while she went to her locker, she wasn't too sure what her father was going to do to her boyfriend. She was pretty sure she was going to kill him, but her father wouldn't be able to as long as she was around to keep him safe.

"Ember….." Ember looked back and noticed Douglas, he nervously held his books together, it reminded her of herself when she had first met Danny has a friend.

"Hm…. Douglas right?" Ember asked with a small smile, making the young teen blush slightly. He cleared his voice, he looked at her beautiful smile.

"Right… hm…. I wanted to tell you something" Douglas said feeling his heart beating out of his chest, "Well… I…."

" _Oh, no…._ " Ember knew what Douglas was going to say, she knew all to well…. He had the same worried look of love and hope she had when she went to confess her own feelings to Danny.

"Ember…. I really like you…." Douglas said with a blush, "I…. really… hm…."

"Douglas….." Ember whispered while she looked away from him, "I…. I know what you're going to say….. and I don't feel the same"

"Oh…," Douglas mumbled feeling his heart break in half, quickly looking away so she wouldn't see his tears of pain.

"I have a boyfriend…. And I really love him" Ember said trying to reject him the kindest way she could, "And I have no intentions on leaving him…."

"Oh…" Douglas mumbled turning around

"I'm….. I'm sorry…. " Ember said closing her locker, "Are you alright?"

"Hm…. yeah" he mumbled quickly leaving, so she wouldn't see him cry. Ember sigh while she watched him leave, she was really hoping this wouldn't cause any problems down the road.

" _I HATE PATTERSON SO MUCH!_ " Douglas quickly walked away in rage

 _Somewhere in the Ghost Zone_

Moirai stared into the zone, he needed to find a way to ensure Ember's fate and returning Danny Phantom to his own time, he had to fix the timeline and he needed to fix it soon. Moirai closed his eyes and took a deep 'breath,' while he felt a portal open behind him, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Clockwork" Moirai mumbled

"Moirai…. We have to talk" Clockwork said as he slowly approached the ancient ghost

"You want to spare, Ember McLain's life?" Moirai asked slowly turning around, smiling at the ghost of time.

"Yes…."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My beating heart

 **End**


	24. My beating heart

I forgot to mention that I have moderate reviews on, so if the review problem comes back I can still see your reviews. Also, I can answer anyone of your questions, so if you have a question I can answer them even when you're a guest, so just check the reviews.

* * *

 **Remember: A twist in time**

 **My beating heart**

 _Shout out to Lady_ _Sapphire,_ _Queen of Music,_ _Mrs._ _Phantom_ _and American Hokage for the idea and some of the dialogue._

Moirai glared at Clockwork, the two ensured the timeline followed its path, but a couple of centuries ago. Clockwork started to change, he decided to take measures into his owns hands and interfere with the timeline. Ember McLain being alive was one of those situation! Moirai couldn't understand why Clockwork would do such a thing? To interfere with the timeline and defy the observants.

"No," Moirai said coldly while stared at the ancient ghost, he usually got along well with Clockwork, he wouldn't interfere with his work while he the same. The two saw the creation of time, and the two were equally powerful in their own rights.

"She has the right to live her life," Clockwork said

"She supposed to be dead! But she not because you interfere!" Moirai shouted

"Moirai! Ember McLain doesn't have to die" Clockwork said as he formed a portal, showing the current timeline.

"Clockwork!" Moirai said passing his hand through the portal, making it disappear "We have a good relationship together…. And I don't want this…. Girl to ruin this"

"Moirai! I share the same opinion…. But you can spare one fate" Clockwork said while he turned into a baby, "You've ensured the fate of millions! One won't be a problem"

"And why should I let her live?" Moirai asked with an annoyed tone. Moirai had enough with all of these interruptions, he should have killed Ember McLain by this point! But Danny Phantom interfered in his plans and now it was Clockwork. Their relationship was on thin ice for the past centuries, but they only respected one rule…. Not to interfere with each other work.

"Moirai-!"

"Before you answer, Clockwork!" Moirai said stopping Clockwork, "I want to know why? Why do you want to save her over the millions of lives before?"

"Having Ember McLain alive isn't a negative effect on the timeline," Clockwork said while he opened a new portal once more, showing Moirai every timeline he had seen with Danny and Ember being together. He smiled seeing Ember being happy, she was truly happy being with Danny, dead or alive. "Sparing Ember's life will only leave a foe less in the world," he said while he closed the portal with his hand.

"You've taken a liking to her and Danny Phantom," Moirai said with his eyes turning blood red, "Regardless if you like her or not! I will ensure her fate"

"Ember has suffered through enough in life, she doesn't need to suffer anymore, she deserved to find some happiness and enjoy it," Clockwork said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Many lives I've taken have suffered! Many who've suffered much more than Ember has in her lifetime" Moirai said as he formed a portal, showing the numerous lives he had taken who wanted death. "Ember as asked for death… I'm simply answering her wish" he said

"Those were in dark moments" Clockwork explained seeing Ember in her darkest moments in life, wanting…. No wishing for death and to end her suffering.

"Danny has brought her happiness! Ember is happy, she had a good relationship with her parents, and her school life is much happier as well" Clockwork said

"Clockwork! I know you brought Danny Phantom here…. To her time and to prevent her death" Moirai said trying to keep his patients with the time ghost.

"Moirai! I will not allow you to take Ember McLain's life" Clockwork said as he turned into an adult, flying towards her with his staff firmly in the ground.

"I don't think this relationship will last, Clockwork," Moirai said pushing him to the side, "I will ensure her fate! No matter what"

"And I will ensure her survival" Clockwork said while he watched Moirai disappear, "By any means….."

 _Casper High_

Douglas sigh, he sat at the Cafeteria while he poked his food with his index finger. He didn't have the appetite since Ember had rejected his love for her, he wasn't sure why he told her…. He knew she was dating that Patterson… but something inside him wanted too. He hated Patterson…. He wanted to get rid of him…. He wanted to have what he has.

"Wa… wait Danny" Douglas moved his eyes, looking at five tables over from his, he sighs seeing his crush laughing while her boyfriend held a cup for her.

"Come on," Danny said tipping the cup some more, "Hurry"

"Hold on….." Ember chuckled while she drank her water and whipping some from her mouth, she smiled and tap his chest. "You didn't hold the cup well," she said while she took her sandwich.

"And you didn't drink it fast enough," Danny said as he turned her head and kissed her on the lips, Ember blushed slightly still melting when Danny kissed her. Danny opened his eye and quickly took her sandwich out of her hand, he smirks while he broke the kiss and ate it.

"Hey!" Ember said trying to get her sandwich back, "That's mine"

"No way!" Danny smiled poking her head

"hate you!" Ember chuckled while taking her other half

"Liar" Danny smiled kissing her cheek, Ember blushed a bit and pushed him slightly. Douglas simply sigh, he wanted to have this…. He wanted Ember do kiss him like that, and joke around. Douglas couldn't take it anymore, he took his tray and was about to stand up from his chair, when he felt someone grabbing his head and pushing his face into his food.

"Hey, loser!" Douglas heard from the most irritating voice, "You didn't do my homework!"

"Drake," Douglas said while he lifted his hand from his food, brushing some bread off of his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Douglas shouted quickly standing up and pushing Drake, finally take a stand against him.

" _Maybe she'll notice me…._ " Douglas held his hands into a fist, he tried to punch Drake in the face but was suddenly push to the ground. Douglas fall to the ground, he tried to get up when he felt a kick in his stomach.

"You're such a loser!" Drake shouted kicking him once more, "Do you honestly think you would win?!"

 _"Drake!"_ Douglas held his stomach, he looked up once he heard Patterson's voice. Drake had pure fear on his face, he slowly turned around with Danny staring at him with his arms crossed.

"He… hey…." Drake nervously said while he back away

" _WHY IS HE HERE!_ " Douglas looked down, he clenched his fist in anger, he didn't need anyone to help him and ESPECIALLY NOT HIM!

"Do I have to remind you about our lesson from last time?" Danny asked tapping his finger on his arm, "Hm?"

"N…n…..n….no!" Drake mumbled quickly turning on his heel and running off. Danny smirk seeing, Drake clearly remembers their little fight and the talk they had. Douglas bit his lip hard, hearing the sound of students amazed, the girls fangirling over him… and Ember…..

"Good one, Dipstick" Ember said with arms wrap around his, "I think he peed his pants"

"Ten bucks he did" Danny teased

" _WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " Douglas hit his first against the ground, he wanted to hit Danny in the face, but he knew it would be the most stupid move ever. Douglas was a weakling….. and Danny easily beat up Josh and Drake without breaking a sweat, he had no idea how strong he truly was.

"Are you alright?" Douglas looked up seeing Danny offer his hand, "Hm?"

"Douglas", Ember said while she looked down at him, "He's in my math class"

"Douglas…." Danny smiled. Douglas glance at his hand, he quickly pushed his hand away and stood up.

"I didn't need you're freaking HELP!" Douglas shouted walking passed Danny, and hitting his shoulder in the process. Danny and Ember simply watched him leave, she looked at Danny and hunched her shoulders.

"Weird", Danny said while taking Ember's hand, "What's with him?"

"I don't know…. He's usually nice" Ember said smiling at their entwined fingers. Danny looked back at Ember, he simply pulled her hand and walked out of the cafeteria. Ember held Danny close while the two walked around the hallways, her mind couldn't stop going back to the nightmare she had. She couldn't see herself hating Danny, but her ghost self….. her ghost self simply had pure hatred at the simply mention of his name.

"Ember….. what's wrong?" Danny asked while the two stop near some lockers.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked glancing away from him

"You came back into my bed last night" Danny whispered making sure no one heard them, since it would simply flue the rumours even more.

"Hm….." Ember looked up at Danny's blue eyes, she hated it when he gave her the sympatric, cute, and adorable look!

"Come on…." He said with a smile

"I dreamt…. That I might myself…. The version of me you know before you came here" Ember said while she tightens her grip around his hand, "And it…. was terrible"

"What did she say?" he asked

"She said…. I couldn't change my fate…. That I would end up dead and hate you" Ember said while she got closer to him, "And you would leave me….."

"Leave you….." Danny mumbled

"I know that day will come…. When you're going to go back to your own time….. there no point on denying it" Ember said softly looking away, hiding her tears from him. Danny quickly looked around, he saw the students were either still in the cafeteria or talking about the Drake running off. Danny pulled Ember into the Janitor's closet since he didn't want other students to see them, "Danny…."

"Ember…. I know this day will come…. But we'll find a way" Danny reassured her while she took her in his arms, bringing into a warm embrace.

"I…. I don't want to hate you….." Ember whispered bring her arms closer together, around his chest and nuzzling his face in his neck.

"You won't!" Danny said as he kissed her cheek, "I'm going to make sure, you'll live and live your life! I won't let Moirai take your life away… I promise"

"Alright….." Ember whispered smiling

"Now cheer up…. Prom is in two days" Danny said while he parted from her. Ember blushed slightly, she let him go while Danny opened the door. The two left the closet and smiled at each other, Ember place her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Danny smiled on her lips while he held her close, he leaned forward having her back bend over slight while he kissed her deep.

"Bitch…." Glitter glared at the two kissing, she hated Ember with a passion and she wanted to get her back. Glitter had been bump down from the social latter from the talent show, Josh had ruined her planes, and she still didn't have Danny!

"Glitter" Glitter quickly looked back, feeling someone tapping her shoulder, she raised her hand and was about to slap the loser who dared to touch her. "Wait!" he shouted backing away from her, so her hand wouldn't hit him.

"What the hell do you want?" Glitter asked glaring at the loser, "Who the hell are you?"

"Douglas…. And I think we can help each other" Douglas said smirking at her

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you have that I want?" she asked

"Its simply! You spoiled brat" Douglas said while crossing his arms, seeing she was a complete idiot! "I want Ember McLain and you want Danny Patterson! Help me break them up and we can each have the person we love"

"Hm…. And why should I listen to you?" Glitter asked looking at him

"I'm smarter than you….. and better plans" he said raising a brow

"And why do you need me?" she asked

"Well…."

Don't forget to review!

Continue Reading for Prom part one: Douglas

 **End**


	25. Prom part one: Douglas

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Prom part one: Douglas**

Shout out to AshxSerenaLove, HybridFreak

Danny yawned while he rub his hair with his hand, he stretch a bit while he sat down at the chair and tried to stay awake. He was up most of the night since Ember couldn't decided if she wanted to wear heels or not, how she wanted her hair, and what kind of makeup style he liked. He simply told her, he liked whatever she does…. And he had no idea about makeup.

"Morning dipstick" Danny felt two arms wrap around his neck, he soon felt a kiss on his cheek and a chin on his shoulder.

"Morning..." Danny yawned as he held her hand

"Tired?" she asked hugging him

"Yes…. Someone kept me up late….." Danny said with his eyes narrowing and smiling at her, "About….. makeup!"

"Oh! Stop" Ember said removing her arms from his neck, "This is the first time I'm excited for prom"

"Because of me?" he asked

"Yup!" Ember said quickly kissing his cheek before she sat down beside him, "I can't wait for prom!"

"That makes two of us," Danny said as he poke her cheek

"Morning you two" Elizabeth said seeing the couple quickly part from each other, "What?"

"Mom! Why can't you knock or something" Ember asked with a blush

"It's the kitchen, Hun" Elizabeth reminded her while she went to the stove, "I don't have to knock"

"I…. hm….." Ember looked away and simply stayed quiet since her mother had a point which annoyed her.

"So when are the grandchildren coming?" Elizabeth asked quickly sitting down

"MOM!" Ember shouted with a bright red face, hiding her face from Danny "STOP!"

"I just asking," Elizabeth said

"Let's go to school!" Ember shouted as she took Danny's arm, "Come on!"

"Bye" Elizabeth shouted while she watched the two run off.

 _Casper high_

Danny sigh in annoyance while his teacher taught about history or something, he couldn't care less about this class. The only reason he took this class was because Ember asked him too since he already knew most of the history already. And Glitter took this class because he was in it, and Ember said Douglas was the same thing because she took it.

"Psst…" Danny moved his eyes at Ember, sitting beside him with a smile, she moved her hand closer to his.

"With pleasure" Danny whispered back taking her hand in his. Glitter glared at them, she simply watched while they held hands, seeing them steal a kiss while the teacher back was turned. She hated Ember so much, she couldn't wait for prom and see that bitch fall.

" _Ember…,_ " Douglas whined while he watch her, she was so beautiful….. he just wanted to know how her lips were.

"Attention students!" the principal shouted from the intercom, "As you all know prom is tomorrow night, and the nominations for King and Queen are now closed!"

" _King Danny Patterson…. Queen Glitter Lockwood_ " Glitter smiled while staring at her soon to be boyfriend, " _Enjoy it…._ "

"For prom king, the nominees are Joshua Wellington, Drake Smith, and Danny Phantom! For prom Queen the nominees are Glitter Lockwood and Amberline McLain!" he said while the sound of paper moving was heard, "Thank you and have a good day!"

"King?" Ember whispered looking at her boyfriend

"I have no idea" Danny

"I thought you hated those things," she asked tapping his shoulder

"Looks you talking, highness?" Danny asked raising a brow

"Danny totally going to win!" some girls shouted at the top of their lungs, "He's going to be king!"

"You didn't nominate me did you?" Danny asked with a smirk

"No! Did you?" she asked

"No" Danny replied

"Then who was it?" Ember asked glancing around the classroom, seeing the girls freaking out and the boys a bit excited. Ember had a feeling it was Glitter, but the nominations was a student wide vote, so the entire school or girls most likely nominated him. But she was surprised she was nominated in the first place, she admitted her popularity was better since she was with Danny, but she never knew it was big.

"Why was I nominated?" Ember asked

"The talent show? You clearly won and students are pissed at….. you know who" Danny whispered with his eyes motioning to Glitter.

"Still…."

"Don't worry about it?" Danny said kissing her cheek

" _And the plan as only begun….._ " Glitter and Douglas thought while smiling. The bell as finally rung and announced the freedom of prison! Danny sat up while he waited for Ember to gather her things, he kissed her cheek once she was ready.

"Do it, loser" Glitter whispered while walking passed him, Douglas glared at Glitter and nodded his head. Douglas sat up and took out the highest tech camera, and of course, Glitter was the one who bought it with daddy's fortune. Douglas secretly came out of the classroom, he turned the camera on and started to follow Patterson.

" _That loser must have something to hide?_ " Douglas was flawless! He was going to find some dirt on Patterson and force him to break up with Ember, Glitter will have Danny and he would console Ember into his caring arms. The entire school knew Patterson was living in Ember's home, he claimed it was a housing problem, but he knew Danny was hiding something.

"Later dipstick" Douglas quickly hid behind some lockers and simply listened, "I got a movie we could watch"

"Sounds good to me," Danny said kissing her on the lips, "Later"

"Go kick some ass," Ember said before leaving for her next class.

 _"Kick some ass?_ " Douglas slowly moved and poke his head out, he continued to watch Danny as he made his way out of the school. Douglas quickly followed Danny outside, he ran outside and watch Danny walk away. Glitter put her part of the plan in motion, she was also following someone.

"What up girl!" Kitty shouted while she took Ember's arm and drag her away, "I find this awesome dress!"

"Hm…," Glitter smiled and walked closer to Ember, she tap her shoulder which made her turn around.

"What do you want, Glitter?" Ember asked in a bitter tone while she glared at her, "If you want Danny well to bad!"

"I'm just wanted to say….. enjoy your time with him….." Glitter said as she pushed Ember and drop her books, "Because you're going to lose him….. very soon"

"Fuck off!" Kitty shouted as she flip Glitter off, "Bitch!"

"What did she mean by that?" Ember asked while she pick up her books, "I'm going to lose…. Danny?"

"Don't listen to that bitch" Kitty said helping her friend

"I have a bad feeling about this….." Ember said as she slowly lowered her books, and glancing away from her.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked

"I don't know….. its just a bad feeling" Ember said. Douglas sigh in annoyance, he had followed Danny for the past three blocs and he hadn't done a single thing! And he was kind of surprised Danny hadn't noticed him yet, well he shouldn't be too surprise….. students ignored him and they couldn't see him.

"HELP!" Douglas glance towards a car crash, he could easily see a woman and what seem to be a child in the back, they were stuck inside of the car. Douglas was about to walk away when something caught his eye, he looked around and saw Danny hiding behind a tree. Douglas eyes widen, he quickly took the camera and took as many photos as he could.

" _Holy… shit…._ " Douglas mumbled his eyes moving towards the sky, " _This is perfect….._ "

 _The next day_

Danny left the class, he thought he was going to die in that classroom! But the bell finally rang and he was going to wait for Ember, she had to stay after class after she was caught sending notes to Kitty. Danny chuckle slightly while he closed his locker, he never thought Ember would get in trouble! Danny made his way towards his locker when his eyes caught something.

" _A note?_ " Danny usually got many notes on his lockers, or girls would simply walk towards him and handed it. But for some reason….. this note feel weird….. he didn't have a good feeling about this note in question. He looked around, hoping the person was still nearby….. he turned his attention back to the note and opened it.

" _I know you're secret…. Danny Phantom….. go to the roof right now_ "

" _No… how…._ " Danny stuff the note in his pocket and quickly handed towards the roof, he phased through the door and quickly turned visible.

"I knew it…." Danny knew this voice, he slowly turned around seeing Douglas with a smirk on his face, and Glitter right beside him. "You're that ghost….. Danny Phantom" Douglas said with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Danny asked while glaring at the two

"Don't play dumb!" Douglas shouted taking out the photos of him transforming, and serving the young mother and her child. "I have proof!" he shouted with his cocky smile, knowing he was going to have Ember very soon.

" _Hm_ " Danny narrowed his eyes, he quickly examined Douglas and could easily see the negative in his pocket, he smiled.

"You amazing!" Glitter shouted quickly running towards him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

" _They know…._ " Danny rolled his eyes and turned intangible, Glitter phasing through him and hitting the ground. Danny smirk and back away from her, "Serves you right"

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked while he glared at him

"Break up with that bitch!" Glitter said as she got up and quickly checked her nose, making sure her beauty was still perfect. Danny frowned and glared at her, he bit his lip and tried not to blast Glitter and Douglas off of the roof.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch, bitch!" Danny said with his eyes flashing green, "GOT IT!"

"Ember was my girl!" Douglas shouted as he walked towards Danny and shoved him, "She was mine!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Danny asked hardly moving an inch when Douglas had pushed him.

"I had my eye set on Ember! Long before you got here!" Douglas said clenching his hands into a fist, "So BACK OFF!"

"I believe you should let her decided!" Danny said back to him

"What do you see in her?" Glitter asked putting her mirror away, "Hm? I'm rich! I have huge breast! I can make it wild for you!"

"Let's get this clear once and for all! First of all, I hate you, you're just a spoiled brat, who can't do a thing without daddy's money! And for the tenth billion time! I will never date you, I will never love you, and I will NEVER leave Ember for you!"

"You better do what we say! Or your secret is out!" Douglas shouted showing him the photos once more, "BREAK UP WITH HER!"

"Danny?" Ember looked around the empty hallways, she thought Danny would be waiting for her, "Maybe he's outside…."

"NEVER!" Danny shouted as he suddenly disappeared right in front of their eyes, Douglas was taken back, he couldn't understand how Patterson suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes. He knew it wasn't that method he did before, he saw how it look like…..

"Where did he g-!" Douglas suddenly felt two hands grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back, his eyes widening in shock, seeing it was Danny standing behind him. Danny looked down at Douglas and simply tightened his grip, he took the photos and the negatives before he let him go. Danny lifted off of the ground and floated away from them, "FUCK!"

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Glitter shouted punching Douglas arm

"Now listen to me!" Danny shouted burning the photos and negatives in his hands, and dropping the ashes to the ground, "It's pretty clear you can't get this through that thick skull of yours! Glitter and Douglas! If you ever come near Ember again….. you're going to regret it….. leave Ember and I alone!"

"This is far from over…," Douglas mumbled as he quickly took a rock and threw it at him, harmless passing through him. Ember looked around simply, she had no idea where Danny could have gone, she suddenly felt something hitting her head.

"Ow…. What was that?" Ember said while she rub her head, glancing towards the sky and seeing Danny?!

"WE'RE GOING TO TELL HER THE TRUTH!" Douglas shouted in rage

"She already knows" Danny said with his hand glowing, "So its pointless"

"She knows….." Glitter mumbled hating her even more, "Danny…. Baby…. Let's talk about this some more"

"Sure…. Have fun being stuck on the roof!" Danny shouted blasting the roof door's nob clear off, "You two make the worst couple!"

"PATTERSON!" Douglas shouted in rage while Glitter tried to open the broken door, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"Yes it is," Danny said blasting the expensive camera out of his pocket, and destroying it "Have fun"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Glitter shouted as she pushed Douglas, "YOU FUCKED UP!"

"WHAT?!" Douglas shouted back at her. Danny smirk and flew down, quickly noticing Ember was staring at him with shocked eyes.

"Danny….. what are you doing?" Ember whispered quickly scanning the area, "Someone will see you….."

"Glitter and Douglas found out about my secret," Danny said noticing a bump on her head, "Are you alright?"

"Just a rock a think… what do you mean?" she asked taking his worried hand away from her head, "They know about you?"

"Yeah….. they tried to blackmail me but It was pointless," Danny said while he brought Ember closer to him, "They're stuck on the roof at the moment"

"Really?!" Ember asked with a big smile and chuckle to her voice, "I…. that's awesome!"

"I knew you would like it," Danny said with a smile

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continued Reading for Prom part two: Moirai

 **End**


	26. Prom part two: Moirai

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Prom part two: Moirai**

 _Shout to PhantomusMaximus,_ SuperSweetGirl11 and Queen of Music

Glitter was fuming! The entire school believed she was dating that fucking loser, Douglas! And the worst part which made her gag, was the school thought she had sex with him! She preferred on breaking a nail, then sleep with that excuse of a human being! But tonight was going to be different…. Prom was only hours away and she was going to make sure, Ember would have wished to have died that night! Douglas, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the rumours, he was furious at Danny! He couldn't blackmail him, and he couldn't even tell Ember.

" _I really hope he calls_ ," Ember thought while she closed her locker

"Ember!" Douglas shouted walking towards her, Ember looked back and sigh in annoyance. She was waiting for Danny to finish gym class, so the two could go and have lunch.

"What do you want?" Ember asked with annoyed tone

"What do you love that freak?!" He asked with his blood boiling at the thought of it, "FUCK! I loved you long before he got here!"

"Alright listen here! Don't talk shit about my boyfriend!" Ember said as she pushed him back, glaring at him and tired of being pushed around. "If you loved me?! Why didn't you do anything to help me?"

"He doesn't deserve you!" he shouted back

"Danny he's twice the man you are! He stood up against Glitter and her minions, along with Drake and Josh! You didn't do shit! And do go on about strength and him being a hero, you could have easily help in other ways! So don't say shit about him, leave me alone, and fuck off!" Ember shouted as she pushed Douglas to the side, and walking away from him.

 _Prom_

Danny quickly fixed his tie while standing in front of the mirror, which hangs near the front door, he never liked wearing suits but frantically he made an expectation. He wanted to make this night special for Ember, he smiled at his own reflection before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you DARE sleep with my little girl!" James whispered while squeezing Danny's shoulder, "Got IT!"

"N…. n…. NEVER SIR!" Danny said as he nervously back away, "I swear!"

" _I knew he would have this talk….._ " Danny nervously smiled, he expected this talk, the 'don't sex with my girl and I'll rip your head off' talk.

"Good!" he said while moving his hand away, "Because I want my little girl to have a good time"

"I never had bad intentions….." Danny nervously said while he moved towards the sofa, sitting down.

"Tell me something about yourself?" James asked as he sat down in front of Danny, placing a down a _10 famous murderer's_ magazine _._

"Hm…. You mostly know everything about me…." Danny said while he nervously fixed his tuxedo, "Can…. I…. know more about you?"

"Me? Hm….. alright" he said while Danny sighs in relief slightly

"So…. Hm…. Where do you work?" Danny asked

"I'm seeking a very important promotion in Work well industries, the largest medical supplier in America!" James said while staring at the young man, "And our biggest rival is Lockwood incorporated, they are the largest supplier of automotive. And before you ask why they're our rivals, most hospital needs their supply in order to provide important parts we don't supply"

"That would explain Glitter…," Danny mumbled clearly seeing why she so spoiled

"Ember has told us how you defended her…," James said while he got closer, making Danny seriously smiled again.

"I did…." Danny said in a high pitch voice

"Thank you" James replied tapping his back, "I don't really approve on how my daughter is treated by that….. girl, we can say"

"If she steps out of line…. I'll make sure to push her in the right place," Danny said with an evil smirk, understanding what James truly wanted to say about her.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye," James said with a smile, bringing Danny head closer and messing his hair. "Do you like golf?" he asked

"Golf? Never played…." He said with a smile

"Then I'll teach you" James replied moving his arm

"Sounds good to me," Danny said relieved James finally liked him or somewhat.

"Here she is!" Elizabeth shouted. Danny stood up with a smile, seeing his beautiful girlfriend wearing a robin egg dress. Her dress elegantly flows down her perfect body, she had her hair nicely down and some red lipstick.

"Wow…. Ember….. you look amazing" Danny said with a blush on his cheek

"Stop drooling…. RIGHT now…." James whispered, Danny quickly closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"Dad stop it!" Ember said while she walked towards Danny, smiling as she took his hand and admiring him. "You're not so bad yourself," Ember said while she fixed his tie.

"Thanks….. your aunt let me use it," Danny said with a slight blush

"I can't wait!" Ember said taking his hand

"Shall we go?" he asked

"WAIT!" Vera shouted pushing James and her sister to the side, waving a camera in the high, "Picture!"

"Aunty!" Ember whined while she watched her aunt getting the camera ready, "We have to go!"

"No! We need memories!" Elizabeth said pushing James and going towards her daughter, fixing her hair and adjusting her dress slightly.

"And say…. Then next time they do this….. it will be at their WEDDING!" Vera shouted in excitement.

"Okay! Stop! Just take the pictures!" Ember said with a bright face, "Hurry aunty"

"Get closer!" Vera said while she motioned it to them with her hand. Ember sigh in annoyance, she got closer to Danny while he held her, "Come on"

" _Ugh!_ " Ember sigh she got closer to Danny and place a hand on his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

" _It's almost over,_ " Danny thought seeing Ember's annoyance in her face, he shook his head and held her close.

"Perfect!" Vera said taking about twenty photos

"Can we go?" Ember asked moving away from him, "Don't answer that! Let's go!"

"HAVE HER HOME BY 11:40!" James shouted

"Ri-!" Danny was suddenly pulled out of the door, he looked back seeing Elizabeth hugging James while Vera taking more pictures. Ember sighs and wrap her arms around his neck, she raised a brow and waited for him to use his powers.

"No flying! You'll ruin my hair" Ember said

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny said saluting her with a smirk. Ember rolled her eyes at him, she gave him a peck on his lips. Ember opened her eyes and she saw they were near the school, she chuckled and held his hand. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"Let's go!" Ember said wrapping her arm around his

"Kitty where this friend of yours," Johnny asked with his somewhat fancy clothing, holding his fruit punch with a little extra he added.

"I don't know…. She should be here by now" Kitty said with her short dress and biker hair style, "She going with Danny"

"Kitty!" Kitty looked towards the gym's entrance and smiled, she saw Danny and Ember walking inside.

"Hey!" Kitty said walking towards her

"The gym looks great!" Ember said looking around the gym with balloons, streamers, and a huge poster with ' _A night to remember_ ' written on it. She glances at the table with the punch bowl, and some food scatters around it.

"Thanks" Kitty smiled while pulling Johnny's arm, "Ember this is Johnny"

"Yo," he said drinking his vodka punch

"Nice to meet you," Ember said with a smile, "Danny Patterson"

" _Holy….. shit…._ " Danny couldn't believe his eyes, Johnny 13 was right before his eyes… and surprisingly he looks exactly the same as he does a ghost.

"Hm… hey" Danny said still unable to believe his eyes

"Oh! Danny, I like this song" Ember said as she took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, "Let's dance"

"What song is this?" Danny asked while he held Ember close

"Every breath you take by The Police" Ember whispered while she cherished the moment she was having with him, the two dancing with the feeling they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Let's dance, Johnny" Kitty said while she took his arm and quickly pulling him towards the dance floor, making him drop his drink on the ground.

"Okay-!" he said but a bit sad over his drink

Danny smiled while he had Ember lean against him, he was actually enjoying his prom and it was because he went with Ember….. he knew in his hea if he had gone with Sam…. He wouldn't have enjoyed it. Danny could easily notice a few girls staring at them with envy, regardless of having dates of their own. But Ember didn't care because she knew his heart belong to her, Sam on the other hand…. She would have gotten mad, assumed he was cheating on her, and would have ruined the night by overreacting.

"Just wait….." Glitter mumbled staring at HER boyfriend and the bitch, she made sure to sit far away from the dance floor. She didn't want to deal with Danny or Ember at the moment, she did go with Josh but only because the MOST beautiful girl in school! Shouldn't be dateless, but she had no intentions to dance with this idiot, you can even push a bottom.

" _Ember…,_ " Douglas whined while he took out a flask, pouring something in his drink before putting it away. He was also watching, he simply watched as Danny held his girl close, and gently dip her with Ember laughing before the two shared a kiss.

"Alright, students! Pay attention and be quiet!" the principal shouted while tapping the mic, he waited for the students to talk a bit before turning towards him. He smiled and took some paper, "The votes are now closed! And the winners are in my hands"

"SAY IT!" someone shouted from the crowd

"MR. MCDONALD BE QUIET AND WAIT!" the principal shouted before fixing his tie, a few students laughed before the gym was quiet once more.

" _I'm going to win this!_ " Glitter smirk as she got up and walked towards the stage with the other students, having her eyes quickly lock on Danny and Ember. " _Get ready to lose bitch!_ " Glitter stood next to Ember and gave her a death glare, she smirks knowing she was going to win.

"Your prom king is…." The principal began as he looked at the paper, he already knew the winner but wanted to annoy his students.

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" the students cheered already knowing, who their kind wanted to be.

"Danny Patterson!" the principal shouted having the room erupt in cheers, "Congratulations!"

"YEAH PATTERSON!" guys shouted while wrapping their arms around him, punching his arm and pushing him towards the stage.

" _I won….._ " Danny couldn't believe his eyes, he never expected to actually win this kind of thing. Danny stumbled on the stage while a female teacher came out with two crowns, she places one of them on his head.

"Students quiet down!" the principal shouted since he had to announce the queen, "And for your prom queen!"

" _You're going to lose_ " Glitter smiled with a cocky smile, she just knew Ember wasn't going to win, she a loser and she'll always be a loser.

" _Please, Ember….._ " Danny thought while he looked down and stared at her, " _Dear god! Make her win!_ "

"And your prom queen is….. Amberline McLain!" he shouted before the crowd once more cheered, "Congratulations! For our king and queen"

"What…." Both Ember and Glitter said in unison. Had she won? And against Glitter? She must be dreaming…. No, she can't be dreaming, the next thing she knew she was on stage with a crown on her head and Danny smiling at her.

"I got my wish!" Danny said taking her hand and pulling her into a hug

"NO! I DEMANDED A FUCKING RECOUNT!" Glitter shouted with the red face, looking quite strange with her pink and puffy dress.

"Glitter Lockwood! Amberline McLain won fair and square unlike you during the talent show!" the principal said while he walked down the stage and towards her, "I heard what you've done during the talent show! And I've decided to remove your winning on the talent show, and give it to the true winner of the show"

"What?!" Glitter shouted getting redder

"Amberline McLain is the winner of the talent show, and your prom queen!" he said glaring at her, "I've received many complaints about you, Greta"

"Greta…. What?" Glitter's eyes widen in shock, as she heard the students mumbled and started to laugh at her.

"I'm going to have a talk with your father," he said

"I'LL GET YOU FIRED!" Glitter shouted seeing she was being trapped in a corner.

"We'll see what your father does once I talk to him," he said with a smile

"UGH!" Glitter shouted as she quickly ran off, pushing people out of her way.

" _No!_ " Douglas slammed his fist on the table, he quickly got up and moved a bit almost losing his balance. Douglas stumbled towards Ember and Danny, he had brought something extra. He whips his mouth, holding his half empty cup and glaring at them, his tie was undone and his hair a mess, he was clearly very drunk.

"I want you, Em… Ember!" Douglas said while trying to keep his balance

"Did you put alcohol in your drink?" Danny asked clearly smelling the rum

"See Kitty! I'm not the only one" Johnny said before being elbowed in the chest

"Shut up!" Kitty whispered

"F… 'hic' fuck you…" Douglas said as he tried to punch Danny, who simply moved to the side and allowed Douglas to hit the air.

"Get lost Douglas" Danny warned

"I said 'hic' fuck off!" Douglas shouted as he stumbled and spilt his drink on Ember's dress, before falling to the ground.

"Douglas!" Ember shouted looking at her dress, as she looked down at her huge stain and smelling of rum "What the heck?!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Danny shouted as he pushed Douglas off of Ember, "What he-!"

Danny felt his ghost sense go off, he saw a light shimmer in the corner of his eye, and he knew it was aimed at Ember.

"EMBER!" Danny quickly pushed her out of the way, he suddenly felt a pain in his arm and something dripping from this pain. Danny quickly transformed into Phantom, he heard the students gasp in shock.

"Danny…." Ember quickly went by his side; she saw a huge cut on his arm with blood dripping. She couldn't believe her eyes, he had transformed in front of everyone….. he gave up his secret and privacy in order to protect her "Why….."

"Sh!" Danny whispered while his eyes quickly scanned the gym, trying to locate the source of the attack.

" _Danny….._ " Ember looked back at the shock students, they couldn't believe Patterson suddenly became a ghost right in front of their eyes.

"Moirai…" Danny whispered while he pushed Ember behind him, "Let's end this….."

"I agree COMPLETELY!" Moirai shouted suddenly appearing right in front of Danny, striking him in the chest and sending him flying across the gym.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted seeing her boyfriend hit against the stone wall, "I-!"

"You're all mine…" Moirai said with a smile, raising his hand and suddenly grabbing her neck, "Be prepared to meet your fate…"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continued Reading for Death of a loved one

 **End**

* * *

I originally wanted to have _I will always be with you_ which is played in the movie, All dogs go to heaven 2. Because that song is perfect for Danny and Ember's situation, you guys should check it out and see if you agree with me. But you know... the movie came out in 1996 so... po.

Here the lyrics but seriously! Listen to I will always be with you and Every breath you take, and let me know which one is better.

 _I will always be with you_

I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone  
You and I will still live on

I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
Other memories may fade  
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are

And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry  
'Cause the way you and I have touched one another  
Doesn't end with goodbye

I will always be with you  
Like a guardian angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night  
(Lost in the night)  
And you can't see the light  
(Can't see the light)  
My love will see you through  
I will always be there  
You'll have me there  
I will always be with you


	27. Death of a loved one

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Death of a loved one**

" _Thi…. This can't be the end….._ " Ember thought with teary eyes, closing them so she wouldn't have Moirai's face as the last thing she would see. Ember waited for her fate when she suddenly felt his grip around her neck simply stop, she quickly opened her eyes and saw Danny with his hands opened and some smoke coming out.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT NOW!" Danny shouted looking back at the students, "GO!"

"Students! Evacuate the gym right now!" the principal shouted while the teachers started to push students out, "GO!"

"Ember come on!" Kitty shouted while students started to panic, rushing out of the school, and from the battle.

"I'm staying here!" Ember said moving back, "I'm not going to leave him!"

"You'll just be in his way!" Kitty said being shoved by students running by

"I don't care! Just go Kitty!" she said seeing a plasma ray shot pass, "Hurry!"

"Than I'm staying with you!" Kitty said with a smile

"Me too babe," Johnny said while Danny flew back.

" _Everyone was gone….._ " Danny quickly scanned the gym, relieved to see there were only three people in the gym….. wait three people?!

"EMBER! GET OUT OF HERE!" Danny shouted quickly placing a barrier and blocking Moirai attack.

"NO!" Ember shouted while Danny quickly landed beside her, "I'm staying!"

"Kitty and Johnny too?!" he asked while pushing Ember back, just in time to avoided a strange orb.

"Tough luck buddy!" Johnny said

"We…. Along with the entire school expects an explanation…. Once this is over" Kitty said while Danny glared at her, "Got it"

"Ugh!" Danny rolled his eyes, he saw Moirai forming some strange attack. He quickly made sure no one was in the gym, he nodded slightly and took a firm stance. "Cover your ears!" he said before taking a deep breath and fired his Ghostly wail.

" _Holy shit…. All of this power…._ " Ember was wide eye while she covered her ears, she couldn't believe how powerful Danny truly was. She couldn't help but wondered what other powers he has, " _Danny…._ "

"The ghostly wail!" Moirai shouted while he broke away from the wail's impact, "One of your signature moves"

"Hm…." Danny looked back at Ember and the others, he closed his eyes and formed a clone of himself. "Ember…. Stay with my clone while I take care of Moirai"

"Dude! That's fucking awesome!" Johnny shouted looking at the two Dannys

"Go," Danny said, his clone nodded his head and took Ember's hand, he quickly pulled her away from the intense battle.

"You're a nuisance," Moirai said while watching his prey escape, "Danny Phantom"

"Same for you," Danny said while he watched his clone leave with the others, "Moirai!"

"I can send you back," Moirai said while he flew down slightly with his hand opened, "I can make your wishes come true"

"I can make my own wishes come true," Danny said while his eyes glowed icy blue, quickly firing his ice power at him, and freezing him for a few seconds before he broke free. The clone quickly pushed Ember and the others into the changing room, he looked back at the original.

"Danny….. let me help you" Ember said as she tried to grab his hand, before having the clone pull away from her.

"He's after you!" the clone said while he continued to look back at the battle, "You have to stay here!"

"Danny!" Ember shouted as she hit his chest, "I don't want to be….. some dead weight! I want to help you….."

"You're not dead weight, won't," the clone said as he held her hands, "You're far from it….. I'm going to make sure you're safe"

"Danny…" Ember whispered while she stared into his eyes, "I don't…. want you to get hurt"

"Hm….. don't worry Ember…. won't," the clone said with a smile.

"Never!" Danny shouted as he quickly fired his ghost flame, striking Moirai in the chest and sending him flying across the gym. "You'll never have her!" Danny shouted while he waited for his counter attack.

"I've picked up a few things from Clockwork…. And I can change time…. you can have what your hearts wants….. all you have to do is to give me Ember" Moirai said while he noticed Danny had an injury on his arm, most likely from his early attack.

"Over my fucking body!" Danny shouted

"As you wish," Moirai said as he suddenly disappeared.

" _Not this again…._ " Danny quickly looked around, he slowly moved in the air trying to find where he had gone. " _His teleportation is more advance than mine…._ " Danny flew higher slightly, he suddenly felt something punching his injured arm, Danny shouted in pain, quickly flying away.

"You won't win!" Moirai shouted suddenly grabbing Danny's leg and throwing him against the ground, he smiled when he saw he formed a small crater with Danny in the centre. Moirai started to laugh while he flew down, knowing Danny had lost.

"Ember don't worry a t-!" the clone suddenly disappeared to the shock of everyone else, Ember slowly walked out of the changing rooms.

"Danny….." Ember whispered seeing Moirai landing beside a small carter, "No….."

"You may be powerful…. Yet not powerful enough" Moirai said jumping slightly into the carter, smiling at the injured ghost.

"Yo…. You're never going to have her…." Danny said while he moved his arms slightly, wrenching in pain.

" _I have no choice…. I have to use it….._ " Danny bit his lip when he noticed Ember running towards them, he took a deep breath. Danny had never used his wail this close, he knew it was dangerous using it at this close range for both of them. He had no idea what this could do to him, but he knew it would stop Moirai… or at least immobilised him for a moment.

"Danny!" Ember shouted while she stops in her tracks, once she saw Moirai turning his head towards her.

"Amberline, " Moirai said while he raised his hand, "You've come to me"

" _I have to focus the_ _wail….. in one spot….._ " Danny took a deep breath, he closed his eye and concentrated his wail into a single point on Moirai's chest. Danny suddenly fired his wail, surprising Moirai of such a dangerous attack. Danny closed his eyes while his ears started to hurt, he felt some blood dripping. Moirai flew into the air and struck the ceiling hard, Danny quickly fired a concentrated plasma ray and striking him once more. Moirai couldn't believe his eyes, he had thought he had won….. he felt the ceiling crack and suddenly break, sending him flying out of the building.

"Danny…." Ember whispered

"Get out of here…." Danny mumbled with his legs shaking, "Go…."

"Danny…. Are you alright?" she asked before she saw Danny collapsed on the ground. Ember quickly ran towards him, she went on her knees, not caring that her dress was dirty or rip. "Danny!" Ember shouted as she turned him on his back, she quickly touched his chest.

"I'll be alright….." Danny whispered opening his eyes slightly, "I just need some time…"

"For your healing ability to kick in…. right?" Ember asked with tears dripping down her cheek, as she gently rubs his cheek. Danny chuckled slightly but stop from the pain, he was sure he had broken some ribs and bruised or broken….. who knows how many bones in his body. Danny looked up and saw Moirai, flying at high speed with a strange type of sword coming from the palm of his hand. Danny tried to get up but simply collapsed on the ground, he managed to push Ember out of the way.

"RUN!" he shouted as he managed to sit up, desperately trying to form a barrier and stop the attack from striking him.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted once she saw Moirai, seeing he had no intentions of changing targets once she had moved. "NO!" Ember shouted as she quickly ran back towards, she suddenly felt a shape pain in her lower stomach.

"Foolish girl," Moirai said pulling out the strange to blade from her, "This won't kills you….. sadly"

"Wh… why?" Danny asked with tears forming in his eyes, "Why didn't you run?"

"Bec…. Because….. I don't want to be dead weight to you" Ember said while she sat down, holding her wound while she looked at him.

"Isn't this romantic?" Moirai said while he casually walked towards Danny, smiling as he stomps on his back causing him to shout in pain. "You won't die from the wound, Amberline…. Not right away at least" he said as he moved his foot from him.

"Danny…." Ember cried seeing him unresponsive

"I do believe he's dead….." Moirai said as he started to laugh, raising his hand and having a plasma ball starting to form.

" _Danny…. No…._ " Ember felt tears dripping on her knees, her heart breaking and her soulmate….. gone.

"MEET YOUR FATE!" Moirai shouted with his plasma ball in his hands, smiling at his easy prey and about to strike Ember and end her life.

 _Time out!_

Ember slowly opened her eyes, she quickly back away when she saw Moirai frozen…. He was frozen in his attack with his strange plasma ball inches away from her. She looked around, her eyes going to Danny still on the ground, she quickly looked away in tears.

"Amberline McLain we meet at least," Clockwork said suddenly appearing from a portal, "Or Ember McLain"

"W…. who… are you…?" Ember asked with tears falling down, "Wait….. are you Clockwork?"

"Indeed, I am, " Clockwork said while he noticed Ember holding her side, trying to stop the bleeding from Moirai assault. "Hold on" Clockwork moved his hand I the counter clockwise, making her wound disappear completely.

"Ho… did….?" Ember asked in shock, seeing her wound and dress was back to normal….. the blood stain was completely gone along with the pain…. And the fear of death.

"We have much to talk about," Clockwork said with a smile

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Master of time

 **End**


	28. The master of time

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **The master of time**

"He's not... Dead?" Ember asked as she quickly looked back at him.

"No and I can heal him," Clockwork said with a smile

"Than do it!" Ember shouted

"I want to talk to you first! Don't worry he's frozen in time, and nothing will happen to him" Clockwork said

"Did…. You freeze time?" Ember asked seeing Moirai still frozen, "How?"

"I am the master of time!" Clockwork explained while he flew towards Moirai, "And Moirai is the ghost of fate! We are both ancient ghost and we've seen many things throughout time, I originally didn't interfere with the timeline or the events….. but certain events….. or a certain person made me change my views"

"A person?" Ember asked

"You see…." Clockwork said as he sadly looked away, "Centuries ago…. I fall in love with a young woman, I watched her live her life….. until she met her fate by Moirai hands. And I could have stop it…. I could have changed the events in time and stop it!"

"Moirai took the one you loved….." Ember whispered while she watched the sad ghost

"Yes…. And after that event….. I saw time in a different way, I saw how I could improve the lives of others and change their fates" Clockwork said as he turned towards her, turning into a baby.

"What happened?" Ember asked in shock, she was talking to an adult a few moments ago…. So how?

"I see the past, the present and the future… a baby, the past, the adult, the present, and the old, the future" Clockwork explained while he moved his staff a bit. "Time for me….. is a parade…. I watch from above, seeing the floats to come, the ones right now, and the ones who've already passed. But Moirai and the observants, who observe time and ensure its safety….. they see it from the side, one float after another"

"So…. You saw this…. I mean…. You knew all of the events that happened to me?" Ember asked

"Yes," Clockwork said while he turned into an old ghost, he moved his staff and created an orb, showing Ember as a ghost "The timeline can take many routes, some good, some bad. And when I look at you…."

Ember simply watch her possible lives go on, like she was watching a parade. She saw the life Danny had told her, a life of her as a ghost with Danny, another with Danny and her in a strange world, even the life of her dreams but Danny was still by her side….. but they were still together.

"Wait….. besides that one that Danny comes from….. every single life…. Or possible life is with Danny" Ember said in disbelief

"Yes….. in a way we can call you two soul mates" Clockwork said while he made the orb disappear, "But this isn't meant to be"

"What do you mean?" Ember asked looking up at him

"The timeline that Danny knows… will return to normal and flow its course in time" Clockwork said, Ember couldn't believe it, he had just told her Danny and her were soul mates….. and now he didn't want her to be with him?

"Rest assure you shall not die," he said quickly resting the worried teens thoughts, "Danny will only live his life with one enemy less to fight"

"But what about Moirai? He's still after me?" Ember asked looking back at the ghost of fate. Clockwork looked back at Moirai, he flew towards him and place a medallion around his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Ember shouted quickly backing away in fear, seeing Moirai move once more.

"Clockwork you bastard!" Moirai shouted clearly noticing time was frozen, and his prey behind him. "You interfered with time and my job!" he shouted as he quickly lifted his hand with a strange orb forming, "I've had it with you!"

"Moirai!" Clockwork shouted lifting his hand, "Enough! The observants have watched you, and they didn't approve of you almost killing Danny Phantom"

"He interfered….." Moirai mumbled while glaring at Ember

"Danny Phantom has saved the Ghost Zone, and many lives many times! The observants are grateful for his actions" Clockwork said while staring at him.

"They don't approve of his actions!" Moirai growled with his eyes glowing red

"True! But they didn't approve of you and your choice to end his life! You've broken the most secrete rule, that the observants have placed for you!" Clockwork said as he flew closer to Moirai.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"You are meant to fully the fate of the mortals! And the fate of Danny Phantom isn't death, you've decided to change his fate….. breaking both the rules of the observants and yours" Clockwork said with a smile, seeing Moirai eyes widen, realising his mistake.

"Dam you Clockwork!" Moirai mumbled knowing he would be in serious trouble, "Dam you to hell!"

"They've pardon Amberline McLain's fate aswell, " Clockwork said while he watched Moirai open a portal, "You are hereby forbidden! To end her life….. her fate as been changed by the observants"

"DAMMIT!" Moirai shouted before leaving, finally ending the battle of fates. Clockwork smiled and looked back at Ember, who was simply in shocked.

"Now Danny" Clockwork smiled and flew towards Danny, he raised his arms and turned it counter clockwise with his wounds disappearing. Ember nervously held her hands together as she watched the master of time, she saw Clockwork place a necklace around his neck, the same she has.

" _Dipstick…_ " Ember walked slowly towards him, she anxiously waited for him to move.

"Uh….." Danny slowly lifted off of the ground, he held his head with his hand and noticed the necklace around his neck. Danny sat down and took a moment to process everything, "Clock-!"

"Dipstick!" Ember shouted quickly going on the ground with him and hugging him tightly in her arms. "You're alright!" she said kissing his face all over, making the ancient ghost chuckle.

"Whoa… Ember….. I like kisses…." Danny said with a chuckle while being kissed to death, "I'm fine now"

"Thank god!" Ember said hugging him once more, placing her hands on his head and simply relieved to have Danny back.

"Daniel, I can see you've adjusted well to 1975?" Clockwork asked while he turned into a baby, "Haven't you?"

"Clockwork…." Danny mumbled as he stood up with Ember still around his neck, who simply didn't want to let go of him ever again.

"Danny, you've done enough for this time period and I'm going to send you back" Clockwork said with a smile

"What…." Ember said looking at Danny, "No…. I…. please don't"

"Ember….. Danny doesn't belong in this time period" Clockwork said looking at the heart broken teen.

"Hold on, Clockwork," Danny said pulling Ember to the side.

"I don't want you to go….." Ember whispered with tears forming in her eyes, "Please don't go….."

"Ember….. you knew this would come," Danny said as he held her hands, not wanting to ever let them go again.

"I knew…. I… just…. Didn't think it would be this soon" Ember said looking away from him.

"Sh…." Danny whispered as he whips some of her tears away, "Ember…."

"Danny…." Ember simply whispered taking him in her arms once more, "Thank you….. thank you for everything you've done for me… I could never repay you"

"There no need too," Danny said gently rubbing her hair, wanting to have Ember in his arms for the rest of his life.

"You can say your goodbyes later," Clockwork said floating towards them, casually turning into an adult.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"I'll return in two days… to send you back" Clockwork said with a smile, "So you have enough time to fix things, and say your final goodbyes"

"Thank you… for giving us some time together" Danny said with a big smile on his face

"We'll cherish it" Ember said with a smile but sad eyes

" _Now…. Will you pass my test….?_ " Clockwork nodded his head, he lifted his staff and press the button to return time to its normal flow. Danny and Ember looked around the gym, they simply saw the devastation the battle had caused.

"Ember!" Kitty shouted quickly running towards them, "Are you alright? Where's the creepy guy?!"

"I'm alright! Kitty" Ember chuckled softly while Kitty hugs her, "Its over….. its all over"

"What the hell going on? Who was this guy?" Kitty asked while she looked around the destroyed school

"I'll explain everything," Danny said stepping towards her, "In front of the entire school"

"Alright….. I'll let the principal know" Kitty said while she noticed Ember holding his hand "Is everything alright?"

"You'll know soon enough" Ember sadly said looking at Danny

"Ember…." Kitty mumbled

"Kitty…. If its alright…. But I just want to go home" Ember said as she leaned against Danny's chest, "Don't worry I'll tell you later….. promise"

"Alright….." Kitty said. Ember smiled at her friend, she looked back at Danny, who simply took her in his arms before flying home. Danny landed in front of her doorstep, he gently put Ember down before they entered the house.

"Ember are you alright?!" Elizabeth said quickly hugging her little girl

"I am…. How did?" she asked

"The news is talking about it like crazy!" James said hugging his daughter as well, "Its pretty hard to miss when you hear a loud scream….. and the school blowing up"

"Its alright…. I'm alright….. Danny kept me safe" Ember said looking back at him, "Like a guardian angel"

"I wouldn't say that….." Danny said in a blush while he rub his neck

"Thank you….. once more….. you've done something we could never thank you enough" Vera said hugging him.

"No problem" Danny said hugging her back. After a long night, Ember simply sat on her bed and stared at her floor, she couldn't believe in two days she was going to lose the man she loves.

"Ember?" Vera knocked as she entered her room, "You seems…. Off?"

"Oh…," Ember whispered while tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Ember whats wrong?" Vera asked quickly sitting down and hugging her, "What the matter?"

"Danny…. Has to go back to his own time….." Ember muffled while she cried in her aunt's arms, "He's going to leave….. and….. I don't think I can…"

"Ember….." Vera whispered as she simply held her close, wanting to take all of her pain away. "Ember…. Listen to me" she said whipping some tears away, "Make sure…. You spend the little time you have with him…. Make it memorable alright? Make it special, so you will never forget him or the love you have for him"

"I'll always remember him…. And always love him" Ember said as she whip her tears away, "There no doubt about it"

"Its just an suggestion, honey" Vera said kissing her cheek, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Ember whispered watching her aunt leave, "Make it memorable….."

" _How can I…._ " Ember simply got up, she carefully walked passed her parents room and soon went downstairs. She held the doorknob of the basement and took a deep breath, she wanted to do this…. But would he?

 _"I'm going home?_ " Danny simply sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hands together while leaning on his knees. In the beginning, he would have been happy… to leave the 70s and to finally go home….. but he didn't want to…. He wanted to stay….. or he wanted to be with Ember.

"Danny" he quickly looked up and saw Ember walking towards him, she blushed slightly and sat down beside him.

"Ember…. Hey" he said with a smile

"I want you to take something from me….." Ember whispered as she places her hands on his cheeks, gently caressing them with her thumbs.

"What's that?" he asked noticing she was getting closer to him, "Ember?"

"I….. I want you…. To be my first….." Ember said as she places her head against his chest

"What… Ember….." Danny whispered in disbelief, he knew exactly what she meant and he couldn't believe it. Sam had tried to be his first, but something inside him didn't feel right…. But with Ember?

"I know what your thinking…." Ember said as she lifted her head and stared into his blue eyes, "And your too good of a person….. but I want you too"

"Don't be crazy, Ember" he said

"My mother told me….. when you're ready to give the man you love…. The most important gift you can give him….. you'll know deep in your heart who that man should be" Ember said as she kissed him on the lips, she parted from him slightly with a string of saliva connecting them. "And I know…. Deep in my heart…. That its you"

"Do you…. Really want this?" he asked with his hands on her waist, "You don't have too….. I don't want you to do something you might regret"

"Danny….. trust me….. this choice….. I'm certain about it and I'll never regret it" she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know….may-!" Danny was suddenly cut off when Ember kissed him straight on the lips, her kisses her needy and hungry, she was going to make her time with him memorable.

"But what about your parents and aunt?" Danny asked breaking the kiss slightly, "They'll hear us"

"They won't" she said while she slides her hand under his shirt, feeling muscle on his chest with her fingers. "The basement sound proof….. my dad uses to have a band…. And my mom didn't want to hear them" Ember said before she kissed him again.

"Do you really want this?" Danny asked breaking the kiss. Danny didn't want to seem he was taking advantage of her, he wouldn't deny he had needs just like any teen does at that age, but he was a gentleman too and the last thing he would want is to take advantage of a girl.

"Dipstick…. Just shut up!" Ember said before locking lips with his.

 **I dont write lemons!**

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for One last night

 **End**

* * *

Void: I read your comment and I like the idea! But I'm not too sure when it would be posted, since I'm planning to write a few sequels.

Do you want a sequel for Remember: A twist in time? Let me know in the comments, also any suggestions for Unexpected's third addition? And which one of the two do you want the most? Meaning, which one do you really love out of the two and wants a new addition to the story itself.


	29. One last night

**Remember: A Twist in time**

 **One last night**

Shout to AshxSerenaLove for the idea

Ember slowly opens her eyes, she had a smile on her face while she moved slightly in the bed. She soon felt someone laying in the bed besides her, she smiled and turned her head, watching her boyfriend sleep soundly. Ember sat up and held the blanket over her naked body, and simply stared at Danny.

"Dipstick..." Ember whispered while she gently passed her fingertips on a few scars, she moved her hand along his chest and simply wondered what fight caused each scar. Ember smiled, she couldn't believed she had slept with Danny….. and she loved it…. She loved every moment of it, she only wished this would be the last time.

 _"Why do you have to leave..."_ Ember thought as she sadly moved her hand away. Her mother was right….. she knew Danny was the right man, he's a kind man, handsome, caring and selfless….. he was concerned about her and not given in to his needs.

"Hey..." Danny mumbled while he opened his blue eyes, "What time is it?"

"Hm... eight I think" Ember said while she moved her hand back on his chest, "Are most of these scars... From me?"

"No" Danny said as he held her hand, "Don't worry... You've never gave me one, these are mostly from this ghost named Skulker, and a few from other ghosts"

"Hm... Do you really have to go?" Ember asked as she moved her hand away, placing her hand back on her knee.

"Hm... I have to go back to my own time... They need me too" he said as he sat up.

"But I need you... You're the only man... Who's ever loved me" Ember said as she turned her head away, "Dipstick..."

"I know" Danny said bringing her into an embrace "I don't want this either..."

"I'm going to miss you..." She said wrapping her arms around him, "I'm going to miss you deeply..."

"And I you" he said turning her head and kissing her on the lips, "Promise me you'll find love again"

"No... I can't" Ember pulling away from him, "I... I can't..."

"Ember..." Danny said looking at her

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Moirai….." Clockwork slowly turned around and smile at the observants, "He's been dealt with"

"And my request for Danny Phantom?" Clockwork asked

"We wouldn't normally not approve…." The first observant said

"However… he's as proven himself….. with his actions" the second observants said

"Even when we don't approve them most of the time" the third continued

"We will allow your request, Clockwork" the first observant said while the other two nodded in approval.

"I'm kind of surprised… you normally don't approve of these kind of things" Clockwork said while he turned into a child, "What's your motive?"

"We don't need to explain our motives, or why we've decided to allow your request" the second one said

"Just take it!" the third observant said

 _Vera home_

Ember simply got dressed, she was happy she could spend the night with the man she loved, she had given him her love and the one thing she could give a man. Ember finished dressing, she looked towards the bathroom and saw Danny brushing his teeth with only pants on.

 _"I don't want to lose you..."_ Ember walk towards the bathroom, she wrap her arms from behind and hug him, placing her head on his back and holding him close. Danny stop and looked back at her, he sigh and held her hand.

"You knew this day would come..." He said while he gently rub it.

"I knew... I just... Wasn't looking forward to it" Ember whispered holding him tighter. Danny simply turned around so he could face her, he smiled and wrap his arms around her.

"Danny" Ember said as she started to cry

"Ember" Danny said as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to cherish the time we had..."

Vera stood near the door of the basement, she was searching for Ember, and assumed she would be downstairs. But Vera simply heard the pain her niece was in, she was about to lose the man she loves, and she knew this pain her niece was in... She knew it far to well.

"Now... Let's enjoy these few minutes, alright?" He asked with a smile

"Alright..." Ember said putting her best smile on. Vera quietly left the door and went into the kitchen, she started to make breakfast. Ember held Danny hand, she held it tightly while they opened the door from the basement.

"Morning" Vera said while she played dumb.

"Morning aunty" Ember said while she sat down, slowly moving her hand away from his.

"Morning Vera" Danny said with a smile

"So... It's tomorrow isn't it?" She asked with a small smile. Ember sadly looked down at the floor, she was going to lose the man she loved but she didn't want to force him to stay, and she knew he was needed in his own time as well.

"Yeah..." Danny whispered

"I'm sorry dear" Vera said as she gently tap Ember's hand.

"Its alright aunty…. Anyways….. we have to go" Ember said while she sat up

"Its not a school day" Vera said while she watched the two leave

"The principal wants to know… well how I destroyed the school" Danny said with a chuckle, "And the ghost thing"

"He called every parents so…. yeah" Ember said while she played with Danny's fingers, "See you later"

"Have a good day" Vera said while staring at them.

 _What's left of Casper High_

A large crowd of students and parents worriedly gather around the destroyed gym, Danny and Ember looked at each other as they entered through the broke wall.

"Are you nervous?" Ember whispered while they stood behind the crowd, "Explaining everything?"

"I've done it before….. I have an idea of the question that will be asked" Danny explained with a smile

"Patterson!" The principal said while he walked towards them, along with a few students turning around.

"Holy shit! Danny what the hell was that?!" a student shouted while they heard the gym get louder, "Are you a ghost?"

"Everyone!" Danny shouted as he causally flew into the sky, he watched the students and parents watched in amazement, they started to talk and just simply watched in amazement. "I know you all have questions! So I'll answer them, but first I'll start with the basics! I'm from the future, the year 2007 and my real name is Danny Fenton"

"Fenton?" Danny heard

" _They most likely don't know them yet_ " Danny waited for the crowd to quiet down slightly before he continued.

"My parents created a Ghost portal which turned me half ghost," Danny continued to explain. Ember simply smiled at him, as she watched her boyfriend speak…. And she couldn't help herself but stare at his butt.

" _Wow….. why haven't I noticed it before?_ " Ember blushed slightly, her mind returning to their special night together. She knew she was going to cherish that night, and she knew he would cherish that night as well. She remembered how Danny had wrap his arm around her, bringing her closer to him and simply held her.

"So….. are you dead or something?" a mother asked with others asking as well

"I'm not sure" Danny said looking down at him, "But I don't belong in this time…. And I'll soon return to my own time"

"NO!" a large group of girls shouted in tears, they continued to cry while their mother's scolded them for speaking out of term.

"The ghost that attacked the school is called, Moirai" Danny said while he flew down slightly, "An ancient ghost, but I assure you all he won't return"

"DUDE YOURE ASWEOME!" students shouted

"He saved us" a few more students continued

"Why can't you stay!" someone shouted

"I was never supposed to be here to begin with….. I entered a portal and arrived here, and now it's time for me to go home" Danny said as he glances at Ember, who simply looked away in sadness.

"HE'S A FREAK!" Douglas shouted as he pushed students and parents away, trying to get the crowd to turn against him.

"He's a hero!" Kitty shouted while Johnny followed her, "Now fuck off, Douglas!"

"Fuck you, Katherine!" Douglas shouted before turning back at Danny, "He's a monster! If he never showed up! The school wouldn't be like this!"

"The school can be fixed and replaced, human lives can't" the principal said while he glared at Douglas, "He saved your life to"

"That thing was only after HER!" Glitter shouted pushing more people out of her way, and glared at Ember, "None of us were in danger expect her!"

"Moirai! We would have killed everyone" Danny said while he landed and walked towards Glitter, "He doesn't care…. You, Douglas or her….. if you're in his way….. you die"

"GRETA!" a male voice shouted from the crowd. Glitter couldn't believe her eyes, her father never called her by her given name, he only did this when he was really bad at her… and that was rare.

"Daddy!" Glitter shouted while her father excused himself to the front, wearing a tuxedo with his blond hair neatly pulled back.

"Enough! Your mother and I are tired of these attitude!" he shouted while a woman walked towards the front as well, wearing a perfect white dress, with high heels and her hair neatly done. "You bully other students! And you have this attitude! Stop this right now!" he shouted.

"But daddy! She such a bitch!" Glitter shouted

"That it!" her mother shouted while Glitter's victims simply watch with the biggest smiles ever, "You going to work!"

"What?" Glitter shouted in disbelief

"You heard your mother! You're officially cut off! If you want money then get a job!" her father shouted before taking her mother's hand and leaving, "And that's final!"

"No! Daddy wait!" Glitter shouted running after her parents

"KARMA BITCH!" someone shouted while Glitter's victims cheered in joy, finally seeing Glitter getting what she deserved. Danny chuckled and looked back at Ember, he took her hand and teleported away. The two reappeared back home, Danny smiled while he let her go.

"Did we leave too soon?" Ember asked while she walked towards the sofa

"Nah! I think they heard what they needed" Danny explained while he sat beside her

"So….. its tomorrow…." Ember whispered while she held his hand

"Yeah….." Danny whispered while he wraps his arm around her waist, bring her closer to him and kissing her cheek. Ember looked down at their entwined fingers, she chuckled slightly, thinking about what her mother had told her once.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked looking at her, as he brought her head against his lips with his hand gently holding her in place.

"Something my mother told me….. during one of those 'the birds and the bees' conversations…." Ember explained while she gently closed her eyes.

"And what's that?" he asked

"Why people love sex so much" Ember whispered in a soft tone, making sure no one would overhear their conversations.

"Why's that?" he asked with a chuckle

"The act itself is wonderful…. But the person you're doing with…. Makes it even more special" Ember said before laughing slightly, "I thought she was crazy… but I was wrong"

"You do have a point" Danny said while hugging her once more, "It was special…."

"I…. lo….I love you, Danny" Ember said with a blush on her cheeks. Danny looked at her a bit surprised, they had never said those words…. Those three words. He felt kind of stupid for not saying it sooner, the two kissed, hug, slept with each other, and loved each other… but they had never said the actual words.

"I love you too, Ember" Danny said with a smile, "Always…."

"When you go back….. please remember me" Ember whispered as she wrap her arms around his chest, "And the time we shared together…"

"I'll never forget you….. never" Danny reassured kissing her head, "Never…."

 _Don't forget to reviews!_

Continue Reading for Goodbye my love

 **End**


	30. Goodbye my love

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Goodbye my love**

"Honey….. please….. and try to cheer up….." Elizabeth said as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's room, simply watching at the lump on the bed with the light turned off, and a mountain of tissues all over the place.

"Just…. Please…. Leave me alone" Ember whispered from her bed, holding her miniature Danny's doll.

"Its been a week, honey," Elizabeth said

" _A week….. ago…._ " Ember sigh and simply held her Danny's doll closer to her chest, she simply closed her eyes and thought back to the day Danny left.

 _A week ago_

"Ember….. its time," Danny said while he walked into her room, smiling at her even though his heart was breaking inside.

"I know….." Ember whispered while she finished making the bed

"Come on," Danny said with her offered his hand, Ember smiled at him and happily accepted his offer. The two went downstairs and headed downstairs, "How's the house hunting going?"

"Good…. I don't know…. I don't really care" Ember said while they turned the corner and entered the kitchen, "I just…. Don't care"

"Ember…." Danny whispered while he glances at her, "Please don't be like this…."

"And why shouldn't I?! You're about to leave….. leave me….." Ember said as tears started to form, Danny sadly looked at her, he kissed her cheek. "I know it was stupid… but I was hoping….. we would spend our entire lives together," Ember said as she places her hand on his chest, and stared at their feet.

"It's not silly," Danny said while he held her hand, "I'll find a way….. so we can be together again"

"You are….. how…..?" Ember asked

"I will… " he said

"You heard what Clockwork said…. But the time we meet again….. I'll be some old woman" Ember said while she held his shirt, "And society never changes….. some 50-year-old in love with a teen?"

"Danny…." Vera walked in the kitchen with a small smile, she looked back outside "He's here"

" _Danny…._ " Ember held his hand tighter and simply followed him outside, she sighed when she saw Clockwork waiting for them.

"Ember" Clockwork smiled before receiving a death glare from her, "I know you hate me"

"Got that right!" Ember said crossing her arms

"I'll give you some time to say your final goodbyes" Clockwork said while he watched the two. Danny nodded his head and looked back at the McLain's, he smiled and walked towards them.

"Thank you for everything," Danny said while Elizabeth simply hugged him

"No….. thank you for what you've done" Elizabeth said

"You're not that bad, Fenton" James smiled

"Thank you," Danny said while he broke the hug with Elizabeth, "I guess….. the golf as to wait"

"Sadly" James teased

"I'll miss you," Vera said while taking Danny into an embrace, "We'll all miss you"

"Dipstick….." Danny turned around, he shook his head slightly before he took Ember in a warm embrace, "I'm going to miss you… so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too…." Danny whispered as a tear landed on her cheek, "Very….. much…."

"Danny…." Ember whip some tears away and looked up at him, "I love you"

"And I love you," Danny said before he kissed her on the lips. Ember simply cried while she felt his soft lips for the very last time, she gently places her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeper. Danny smiled as he parted from her, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Here," Danny said while he gave her a small bag

"IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!" Vera and Elizabeth shouted before screaming in excitement.

"NO!" Danny shouted back. Ember chuckled, she was going to miss these small arguments with her aunt and her mother, her father scary Danny, her aunt talking to her about her relationship with him….. heck! Even her mother's future wedding planning!

"Stop!" Ember said while she opened the bag, she pulled out some gift tissues and pulled out a small doll. Ember chuckled while she looked at the mini Danny Phantom doll, she could clearly tell he had made it. The eyes were simple green bottoms, the doll itself was rounded, she saw the stitching but she could careless. She moved her thumbs along the black suit, "This… is adorable"

"I'm glad you like it," Danny said while he rubs his neck with his hand, "I had some help…."

"From yours truly!" Vera shouted

"I actually got you something too!" Ember said as she quickly ran to the house, and coming back out with a small box. "And NO! It's not an engagement ring!" Ember said while she looked back at her mother and aunt.

"We think alike," Danny said while he took the box from her hand. Ember bit her lip and anxiously waited for her boyfriend to opened the box, Danny opened the small blue box and saw a guitar necklace. Danny looked up at Ember and chuckled, "Rock on!"

"Do you like it?" Ember asked while she nervously bit her lip

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Danny said while he took it out of the box, he put the box in his pocket and put the necklace around his neck.

"It looks great on you," Ember said while she gently moved the guitar to the middle of his chest

"Its time to go," Clockwork said while he moved his hand clockwise with a portal soon appearing, "Ready?"

"Yeah….." Danny said while he looked back at Ember, "Goodbye, Ember"

"Goodbye, my love…." Ember said while she held his hands, "I'll never forget you"

"And neither will I…." Danny said as he hugs her for the very last time, "Never"

"Let's go," Clockwork said. Danny kissed Ember on the cheek, he walked away while their hands slowly parted from each other. Danny walked towards the portal and waited for Clockwork to enter, he looked back and took one last look of Ember….. and the time period he grew to love.

"One day….." Danny mouth to Ember before smiling and entering the portal, quickly closing before a certain teen girl could follow them. Elizabeth and Vera looked at each other, they simply watch as Ember stood still, staring at where the portal once was.

"Honey…." Elizabeth said softly as she gently touched her arm. Ember simply collapsed on the ground and just started to cry, Vera and Elizabeth simply went down with her and tried to comfort the heartbroken teen.

 _Year 2007_

Danny sigh while he exited the portal, he sadly held the mini guitar and looked down at it, still remembering Ember….. her gentle smile….. her caring heart….. his girlfriend that he'll never see again.

"Thank you," Clockwork said while they wondered around a rooftop, "You've done well….. like always"

"So what's happened? When I was gone…. Its been a few months hasn't it?" Danny asked as he walked to the edge and suddenly noticed time had frozen. "Clockwork? What happened?" Danny asked looking down at the frozen people down below.

"I froze time when you left" he explained while in his baby form

"You did? Can you even…. Are you even allowed to do that?" Danny asked a bit surprised Clockwork had done this, he knew it was out of character for him to interfere with the timeline this much.

"I wanted to reward you" Clockwork explained while he transformed into an adult, "I saved you the trouble of explaining your disappearance"

"Thank you, Clockwork" Danny smiled, knowing Clockwork had done him a huge favour by doing this.

"Daniel…. Why didn't you asked to stay?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"You could have asked to stay…. And I would have allowed it" Clockwork said to Danny's surprise.

"But you said…. I had to go back to my timeline" Danny said

"I did….. but you know how I work," Clockwork said

"I won't deny it….. I was thinking about it" Danny said while he looked back at the ancient ghost, "I wanted to ask you if I could…. But the people of Amity Park of 2007 need me, they need my help with their ghost problem….. which in 1975 they don't have"

"Even at the cost of the woman you love?" Clockwork asked as he turned around with a smile on his face, "You were willing to give up your happiness…. Ember's happiness…. For the sake of the citizens of Amity Park?"

"Yes…." Danny said with a firm tone, "Ember has another chance in life now…. She can live her life how she wants it, and she'll find someone to spend the rest of her days with"

"You are willing to sacrifice your happiness, the joy you've felt with her… for the lives of the innocents" Clockwork said while his smile grew even bigger, "And Ember was willing to give up the happiness she had with you, knowing you had to return and protect the lives of your time"

"She understands," he said

"That's what I wanted to hear," Clockwork said while he turned around, with his big smile on his face, "Take this…."

"What is it?" Danny asked taking the strange medallion from his hand, "It doesn't look like your usual medallions?"

"This medallion…. Will allow you time travel back to 1974" Clockwork explained smiling even more, when he saw Danny eyes widen. "You can break Ember here too"

"Wha…." Danny mumbled in shock

"This is my way to reward you…. For defeating Moirai, Dan, and the countless of ghosts who've come along" Clockwork said while he moved his staff in the air, "And the observants have noticed it too…. And they are gratefully as well"

"Clockwork….."

 _Present_

"Ember….. you can't stay in bed all day," Elizabeth said

"I did it for a week….." she mumbled

"Hm…. Ember" Elizabeth mumbled as she walked out of the door, gently closing her bedroom door behind her. Ember sat up with her messy hair, she took the mini doll and gently moved her fingers along the stitches. She smiled slightly while she pokes his little _D_ on the chest, she suddenly heard the floor creak.

"Mom…. Just leave me alone" Ember said while she continued to stare at her Danny doll.

"Ember….." Ember eyes widen in shock, she slowly turned around…..

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Happily ever after

 **End**

* * *

Based on all of your comments! I'm happy to announce _Remember: A twist in time's_ sequel! Make sure to keep an eye out! Also any suggestions for the title?


	31. Happily, ever after

**Remember: A twist in time**

 **Happily, ever after**

"Do you love that doll more than me?" Danny asked with a big smile on his face, and arms spread open. Ember wide eyes just stared in disbelief, was she dreaming? Or was she going crazy?

"I…..h….a…." she mumbled

"I expected at least a hug….." Danny said while he lowered his arms and walked towards her, "Or a smile"

"I…. are….. are you really here?" Ember mumbled as she slowly got off of the bed, and walked towards him.

"No" Danny teased as he gently touched her cheek, "It's a ghost"

"I….. I…." Ember simply cried and wrap her arms around his neck, she cried in his arms….. she had forgotten how it felt to be held in his loving arms. Danny wraps his arms around her and brought her close, he had missed her….. and it was only a week.

"Are your lips still the same?" Ember asked with tears falling down her cheeks, she moved her hands to his cheeks and approached his lips.

"Are yours?" Danny asked before he kissed her on the lips, Ember simply cried some more as she kissed him back. She moved her arms around his neck once more and brought him deeper into the kiss.

"How…" Ember asked as she parted from him, before Danny kissed her again, "Are…." Danny parted from her slightly "You here?" she asked before clashing lips once more.

"Hold on…," Danny mumbled on her lips, he continued to kiss her some more before he parted from her, taking the time to catch their breaths and to explain.

"How…..?" Ember asked while she hugs him and placed her hands on his chest, "I…. I thought I would never see you again?"

"Clockwork rewarded me," Danny said as he gently rubs her back, "He gave me this"

"What is it?" Ember asked glancing at the strange medallion around his neck, "Is it a time medallion? You know like last time?"

"No" Danny took the medallion off and turned it around with a button on the back, Ember simply stared at the medallion, it looked exactly the same as the one she had. "This medallion lets me travel back through time….. or but only to 1975 to my time" Danny explained while Ember continued to examine it.

"I can't believe it…." Ember said while she gave the medallion back

"So you love the Danny doll more than me?" He asked with a smirk

"You're such an idiot!" Ember said before kissing him on the lips. Vera walked upstairs, she was going to give another try and get her niece out of bed, and back to her normal life. Vera raised her hand in order to knock but didn't see the point since she knew her niece would be in bed and crying. Vera simply opened the door and saw Ember in a full out makeup session with Danny?!

"Danny?!" Vera said in shock while Ember quickly parted from him, "Ember…?"

"Hey, Vera!" Danny said while he lowered his slightly lifted shirt, "Hm…. It's great to see you!"

"Danny…. How?" she asked before Danny showed her the medallion, and gave her a quick explanation to her. Vera nodded her head and glance at Ember, who was bright red and making sure to avoided her aunt's glance.

"Danny….. it's great to see you" Vera said while she hugs him, "But can I have a moment with my niece?"

"Oh… sure" Danny said while he looked back at his girlfriend, "I'll say hey to your parents"

"Alright," Ember said while she watched him leave before her aunt closed the door and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked, she already knew what her aunt was going to asked….. but she was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Ember…..? Are you still a virgin?" Vera asked while she sat on the bed and glared at her, "Why were you in Danny's room….. before he left?"

"I just had a nightmare….. and I wanted to sleep with him," Ember said bending the truth slightly. Ember was screaming on the inside, she knew how her aunt viewed this subject….. it was the exact same as her mother's, no sex before marriage.

"But did you have sex with him? Because what I just say…. The way you two were kissing…" Vera said while examining her, trying to see if Ember was lying in any way.

"Aunty….. I swear we didn't have sex" Ember lied making sure to keep a poker face, "And we just missed each other….. it was just in the moment"

"Hm…. Alright then" Vera said satisfied with her answer, "Well it's great to see Danny again"

"Totally!" Ember said with a smile while she watched her aunt leave. Ember waited for the sound of her aunt going downstairs before she sighs in relief.

" _She would have killed me….._ " Ember felt her heart beating out of her chest, she couldn't' believe how close her aunt was to catch them, " _Okay… act normal….._ "

"DANIEL!" Ember looked up and smirk, knowing her mother was overjoyed, Ember chuckled slightly and went downstairs. She continued to hear her mother scream in joy, she turned the corner and saw her mother bear hugging Danny.

"Alright! We can play golf!" James said while he patted Danny's back

"Life doesn't revolve around golf, dad," Ember said while she walked towards them

"I think it should," James said with his arms crossed

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked while she released her bear hug, making Danny stumbled slightly.

"I actually have wonderful news," Danny said

"You're getting married?!" Elizabeth shouted before Ember slap her arm, "What?"

"Stop! We're not getting married, and let him finish!" Ember said while she raised a brow at her mother, "Go ahead, Danny"

"This time, medallion allows me to come here anytime I want, and I can bring whoever I want to the future," Danny said while he smiled at Ember, "I can show you….. my world…. My time"

"What…." Ember mumbled in shock, "Time travel….. to see the future?"

"Yes! Clockwork as allowed this under one condition" Danny said while Ember held his hands

"Sure!" Ember shouted almost but held it back slightly, she was so excited to see her boyfriend's world, the time period he has talked about many times.

"You can't change the past," Danny said

"What?" she asked with a confused look

"Whatever you learn about 1975 and so on from 2007, you can't use that information to change the past" Danny explained while Ember glanced back at her family, "So if you learn that….hm…. some celebrity dies in 1975, you can't tell anyone….. or Clockwork will take the medallion back"

"Alright….." Ember said while she nodded her head, she understood why Clockwork was making these rules, he didn't want the timelines to interfere anymore.

"Good," Danny said. Danny looked down at the CW, he turned it around and pressed the button, "Want to see the future?"

"Yes... I do" Ember said while she held his hand

"Are you coming back?" Vera asked while James and Elizabeth looked at each other

"I'll be back" Ember reassured as she looked back at her family, "Danny can bring me back"

"Alright….. be careful," Elizabeth said as she kissed her daughter's cheek, "And have fun"

"We'll be waiting" James smiled before he hugs his little girl

"And listen to Danny," Vera said while she hugs her

"Promise" Ember smiled before entering the portal with Danny and starting a new adventure with the man she loves.

 _Don't forget to review!_

 **End**

* * *

I'm happy to announce **Remember: A twist in fate** 's sequel title, **Remember: Transcending time! (Shout out to Queen of Music for the title)** Make sure to check this story for the announcement of the sequel, but members of Fanfiction no worries since you'll get the notification. Thanks for the support everyone! I hope I'll see you all for the sequel and continue to show your amazing supports and suggestions! If guys want an estimate for the sequel to be out... I would say a day or two.


	32. Sequel announcement

**Remember: Transcending time** is out! YAY! Go ahead and read **Remember: A twist in fate's sequel** , and continued to give out suggestions and all of your amazing support!


End file.
